Disc0rd3r's Fantabulous Lemon Archive
by Eris Raslad
Summary: So I just...I wrote one for a friend...and I was really proud of it and I wanted to show you guys...but I don't want to push any boundaries or make anyone uncomfortable. Rated M for paranoia. Also there aren't enough spaces for characters...so...*sobs* There will probably be tons of OC in here sorry! Don't be shy, you guys can review. XD Suggestions?
1. ZaXAL

PIXAL is human, mechanically enhanced like Zane, but her emotions are hindered by the support system her father built for her. Zane falls in love with her and attempts to bring her heart back to life, but he gets a little more than he expected. XD

Zane

She's starting to come around. It pleases me, there is no end to my elation that PIXAL is finally making emotional headway.

We frequently went on dates and she would smile and embrace me and just little things. It was lovely, having her on my arm. I felt...like I was worth more than just...what I was worth.

Currently I awaited PIXAL's arrival, becoming slightly impatient, as I desperately wanted to see her.

Just over the hill I believed I could see her silhouette, she was moving quite fast, perhaps a little too fast.

Before I could call out and tell her to slow herself she slammed into me, nearly knocking me over with the intensity of her hug.

"Zane..." She sighed, burying her face in my chest. "I've missed you..."

I gently place my arms around her small frame, looking down at her with a warm smile. "You must have." I began, joking. "That almost could have passed as an attack."

She glanced up at me through her eyelashes. "I...I am sorry. I did not intend it as an attack."

I chuckled. "I know."

She peeled herself from my chest and moved to my side, hugging my arm. "So, where are we going?" She queried, laying her cheek on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I figured we could have a nice dinner, maybe go see a movie, or go for a pleasant stroll after."

We began to make our way to the specified eatery, introducing ourselves to the clerk at the front so he could show us to our table.

"Greetings sir." I began. "My name is Zane Julien, I've called recently making a reservation for this establishment."

The man flipped through the sheets of paper on his clipboard, looking back to me after a few minutes. "Forgive me, Mr. Julien, but you are not on this list."

I was dumbfounded, not angry in the slightest, but I was certainly mortified that this was happening now.

"But..." I retorted. "But sir I called four hours in advance."

"I'm sorry, but whoever you spoke to did not write you in. Our facility is full and we have more waiting."

I bowed my head slightly, ashamed of this folly. PIXAL reached up with a hand and made me look down at her. "It is okay, Zane." She said, trying to smile. "We may go somewhere else."

I took her hand from my face, holding it tightly in my own. "L-let's go..." I requested, immediately after pulling her from the restaurant so the others present there couldn't see my extreme distress.

"Zane?" Came her slightly monotonous voice once again. "What is the matter?"

I shook my head, rubbing my free hand through my hair with a sigh. "I...I am sorry...about that."

She lifted her hand, the one that my own occupied, and kissed the back of mine lightly. "I do not care about where we go, I just like that it is you that is with me."

I could feel myself blush, and I couldn't help but smile. Leaning down I wrapped her up in a one armed hug. "You are too tolerant of me, PIXAL."

"Believe me..." She said, sighing. "Being a tour guide...I have tolerated much worse things."

We began our walk again, searching for somewhere to go. "Where do you wish to eat then? Maybe we won't get turned away."

She shrugged, squeezing my arm tightly in a hug. "I am not really hungry." She admitted. "Eating is not a necessity."

"So..." I started to query. "We walk?"

"Yes. We can walk."

And that's what we do. I haven't seen the city since the defeat of the Overlord and since the tour of Borg Industries. It was a bright and lively place, carrying its own rough-edged, neon beauty. It was breathtaking just to see how much my home had changed in such a small amount of time, and it saddened me slightly to know I had missed this wondrous evolution. The walk from my home to the city was like a walk through time.

PIXAL hummed softly, pressing her face into my bicep. "Zane...I want to go home..."

I looked down at her, disappointed in myself. "I am sorry that this date hasn't been...optimal...I-I just..."

She shook her head, eyebrows curving up slightly to portray the misunderstanding. "No no, it was a fine date. I had a good time..." She looked down, cheeks turning slightly pink. "A-and...I meant...your home...not mine..."

My eyes widened. "M-my...my home?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Is that wrong of me?"

I leaned down to her level and gave her a quick, reassuring kiss. "No, it is not wrong of you. Merely, sudden. Perhaps unexpected." I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. "My home, I share it with the other three you saw when we first met. It may be a mess...though I pray that it is not."

"No matter...can I go?" She asked me, lips curled up in a slight smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Yes, we may go see my home." Then I laughed. "I suppose this makes me the tour guide now?"

Somehow she found my little quip funny, replying with a quiet giggle. She was precious, I was overjoyed that she was able to regain her emotional expressiveness.

The walk to my home was extensive, at least was the distance, but it was not trying, we made it home in less than an hour and graciously I showed her in.

She looked about my home, which, as I predicted, was a mess, a mess in which I started to try and clean.

"F-forgive me for this. I'm usually home with them, so it usually isn't so messy."

She stepped up to me, hugging me from behind, her small hands on my chest. "The mess does not bother me. You have a lovely home...mine is...rather inhospitable."

I froze, unable to move lest I wanted to break the embrace. "The Borg tower? But it is such a nice place."

She leaned her head against my back, breathing slowly. "I know, it is very clean and well furnished, but it does not feel like a home..."

I attempted to turn myself around and face her, struggling mightily for a moment before becoming successful. "W-well you are always welcome to come here if you want a rest."

She beamed happily up at me, making my heart stop. "You are very kind to me." She cooed. "It is...surprising sometimes, how you manage to...to stay with me when I am so..."

I put a hand to her mouth. "Don't speak such nonsense." I said, interrupting her from putting herself down. "There is not a thing in this world that I find wrong with you. Now let me give you the grand tour, alright?"

She flushed again, the color on her cheeks was beautiful. "Y-yes sir..." She nearly whispered, following close behind with a hard grip on one of my hands.

"Well I suppose I should show you the important facilities first, in case you come over and require their use." I showed her to each of the bathrooms. "I keep each of these fully stocked at all times with necessities such as soap and toilet paper respectively, and of course other sanitary needs such as oral care products and antiperspirant..." I felt so stupid at this moment but I had to make sure she knew where everything was. "I may add a few feminine products just in case you need them when you visit."

She nodded, remaining silent as I continued the tour.

"We have the kitchen right as we entered the house." I continued, going back down the stairs and to the left into the dining area. "And then to our right is the living room respectively."

With a blush I turned back to the stairs. "And I suppose I should let you know which rooms belong to who, so you don't mistake them for the bathroom or the closet or anything of that nature."

I sighed, opening the first door. "This is Kai's room..." I said, disappointed at how cluttered and disorganized it was. "He...he is the messiest one of us all."

Then the next door. "This is Jay's room. He isn't messy persay...just slightly disorganized, he likes to keep all of his projects out where he can easily see them."

Then the next. "This room belongs to Cole. He is not messy, he just doesn't properly make his bed or fold his clean clothes, so his drawers are chaos."

Then the next. "This is Lloyd's room. He rarely stays with us now but he is just a bit less messy than Kai."

And then the final room, my own.

"Um...and this is mine. I...I try to stay as neat as possible to appease Sensei, his room isn't really a room, just a den toward the back of the house that he converted into a meditation chamber."

PIXAL pushed past me and entered my room, glancing about at my accommodations. A queen size bed, a couple of small dressers for my few outfits, a bookshelf, and one poster that Jay had given me for my alleged birthday.

"P-PIXAL um..." I stammered. "P-please let us go downstairs. We can order a movie from the on-demand channel if you wish."

"But...but I don't wish..." She bowed her head, blushing and approaching me. "I...I want to try something..."

She turned me around and pushed my over to my bed, sitting me down and straddling my lap.

_What is she doing?_

_What is she DOING?_

"Wh-what are you doing!?" I asked aloud, perhaps a slight bit louder than I anticipated.

She shifted a little closer to me, head still bowed, hands on my chest. "I-I...I've done research on couples...and...I've read in multiple places that sexual intercourse is a good way to bond to your romantic partner."

My lips parted; I tried to speak to her but I could find nothing to say for a couple of minutes.

"P...PIXAL I..."

She looked at me dead in the eyes. "Yes Zane?"

My face was burning and obviously flushed as I gazed back down at her. "PIXAL perhaps...you should reconsider..."

Her expression fell into one of sadness. "D...do you not want to...?"

I sighed weakly, trying to contain my desires. "I...I...I don't want you...to be hurt..." I finally managed to stammer. "I...I would assume we are both...virgin...so...I personally don't have experience...I know...however...that it supposed...to hurt for a female the first few times..."

She sighed, trembling. "Is...it wrong of me...that I don't mind if it hurts?"

My bravado faltered then. I took her beautiful face in both of my hands and kissed her, not like before where it was quick and unfeeling, but more like I was expressing my love to her through that simple motion.

"I thought I said it before..." I said softly. "There is not a thing in this world that I find wrong with you...there isn't a thought you could have that I would oppose..." I exhaled a shuddery breath. "I just don't want to hurt you..."

She shrugged slightly, her cheeks were that lovely, endearing shade of pink. "I...I trust you..." She whispered. "I got the idea...that it would hurt but I trust...you will be careful..."

I took a few deep breaths, just looking at the breathtaking creature that sat before me. I...I wanted her, I did, though I genuinely feared that I would harm her.

Either way, I laid my hands on her lower back, holding her close as I pulled us both further back onto my bed. I set my back against the headboard, keeping her on my lap. She closed her eyes tightly, head tucked to her chest, she was scared.

"PIXAL...?" I asked softly, taking her rigid hands from her lap and holding them, pressing my lips to them. "You...said you want to...but...really, are you sure?"

A small tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded, offering a quiet hiccup, possibly to cover a sob.

"Okay...okay..." I began to shed my upper layers of clothing, I was getting hot in that jacket anyway. My shirt was a little bit more tedious, buttons running down the entire length of the front. All that was left after those two was my undershirt, which I left on for now. I didn't want to move too quickly, she was already scared enough.

With her shaking hands she reached beneath my shirt and lightly stroked the skin on my chest and stomach. Her touch was light and felt like feathers. I couldn't help but sigh, reaching up and holding them against me through the shirt.

"Zane?" She said, voice wavering. "What's wrong?"

"N...nothing." I stammered, burning up immensely. "There is nothing wrong."

She removed her hands from beneath my shirt and lowered them to the front of my pants, rubbing me slowly.

"Ah..." I grabbed her hands once more, pulling them away despite...despite the pleasantness of the contact. "N-no...no...PIXAL...don't..."

Her face flushed darker, and she bowed her head again. "You don't...like it?"

"Oh..." I breathed. "Goodness PIXAL I...I didn't say that..." I leaned my head back for a split second before pulling her hard against me and claiming her mouth once more, still moving slowly, being careful, but with more passion than before.

I guess it wasn't as passionate before because she hadn't...made me erect.

She whimpered weakly through my sudden advance, squirming in my tight hold.

I pulled back, expression concerned. "T-too much...?"

With a tentative shake of her head she removed herself from her perch, crossing her arms in front of her and gripping the bottom of her own shirt; awkwardly, she peeled it from herself, then self consciously covering her skin. Beneath it there was wires and little nodes all hooked into the support system she bore, making her look monstrous in her eyes, but I pushed her arms away.

"You are beautiful..." I told her, truthfully. "You...you are just..."

All of her skin blushed pink, extremely endearing to me. She was precious.

"Y...you too..." She whispered, pointing to my shirt.

I chuckled. "S-sorry...I...am just as inexperienced as you." With that I pulled my own shirt off, somewhat self conscious myself.

"Oh..." She cooed, crawling close and touching my skin, now uncovered, she studied it closely. "You are...like marble..."

Was it possible for me to blush harder? I don't think it was, but I did grow much warmer, and...I supposed that I got a little more...erect...

"Th-thank you..." I responded, trying not to seem so lost.

She reached down once more to the front of my pants, not rubbing me now, but unbuttoning me, unzipping me. This was actually happening to me.

I helped her remove my pants, those of which were almost breathtakingly restrictive. But I left on my underwear, I...wasn't quite ready yet.

"Zane?" She called again, crawling closer, straddling me. "M...me too..."

I covered my mouth with a hand, looking away. What kind of research did she do? Either way I didn't want to disappoint her, so I fiddled with her silver skirt, struggling to remove it until I realized there were buttons to it...just a zipper on the side.

When it was gone she sat on my hips again, kissing me with muted desire, and...I didn't expect the pressure on me to be so pleasant. I gripped her thighs, leaning into the kiss, pulling her against me. Softly she cried out against my lips, causing me to pause.

"Did that hurt?" I queried lustfully, extremely pent up but still wishing to go at her pace.

With a quiet moan she shook her head, pushing back against my own movement.

"G-goodness PIXAL..." I breathed heavily. "Oh...goodness..."

"Zane...sh..." She sniffled, still frightened it seemed, but becoming a little more needy. "Should we?"

I offered little more than a few ragged breaths for a moment, then looking her in the eyes. "O...only if you want to."

With a nod she removed herself from me one more time, gracelessly removing her underwear. I covered my eyes, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with staring. She was lovely but I couldn't bring myself to. I used one hand to remove my own.

"L-look at me." She nearly begged, taking the hand that covered my eyes. "Please...d-don't cover your eyes, I want you to see..."

Reluctantly I opened my eyes, offering what she wanted of me. I glanced over her, blushing heatedly. "You are still beautiful." I told her, returning my gaze into her startling green eyes. "You do not become more or less so with your clothes removed."

For the final time, she sat on my lap, but we were both bare now and very sensitive to each other's touch.

I put my arms around her, going under hers and stroking my hands over her shoulder blades. She draped hers over my shoulders, leaning in and brushing her lips against mine.

"Just...so you don't worry...I...due to my...enhancements I am...unable to have children..."

_Oh that's what I did forget...condoms..._

"So this is okay..."

"PIXAL...?"

She pressed herself against me with another quiet moan. "P-please...be careful...please."

"I will...I will..." I told her, grabbing her hips and pulling her close, being slow when I pushed myself in.

"Ah!" She cried, digging her nails into my back. "O-ow...ow..."

"I'm sorry." I immediately apologized, stopping myself from proceeding. "I'm sorry!"

She had her shoulders hunched, face lowered, but I could see her tears streaming freely down her flawless face. I'd done this to her. I felt so terrible. To me this feeling was so perfect, it felt...right...but...not if it was going to make her cry.

"We should stop..." I suggested. "I-I can't do this to you."

She let out a sob. "Y-yes you can. I want you to..." Then leaned closer to me and touched her quivering lips to mine. "I...remember stating that I did not mind if it hurt..."

She'd already broke into a sweat when she started moving against me, trying to cover up her pained cries by kissing me fervently.

The feeling of her, she was very warm and soft and it didn't feel correct to me knowing that I was so pleased when she was in pain.

"Zane..." She breathed weakly. "Move. D-do something..."

"Nnnn..." Oh how I wanted to comply with her wishes, and with my own, this was perfect, I'd never felt anything so perfect. She was amazing. But I...I couldn't she was too fragile.

When I didn't respond she resumed her movements, a little harder now, we were both upright and so leverage wasn't an issue, the issue was controlling myself.

"Ahhh...goodness..." I said in a quiet voice, eyes closed, teeth ground together to prevent myself from being louder.

"D-do...do you l-like it?" She asked me, making me look at her face. "Zane...?"

I gazed at her, breathing heavily, but not being revolting I hope, she was an angel. She truly was. I don't mean this to sound so objectifying but I am glad that she is mine.

"Y-yes..." I replied. "But...but you shouldn't be trying to please me..." I lowered my hands to the small of her back, making her get closer, pushing my length in further. She cried out again, and I twinged with the guilt. "I should be pleasing you."

I reached up and ran my fingers through her soft, silvery hair. "This isn't about me..." I huffed, leaning in and pressing my lips to the delicate skin of her throat. "It never was."

She made a different noise this time, taking her hands from my shoulders and gripping the back of my neck. I continued to explore her skin, offering my tongue against the sensitive areas, during those moments she would moan and try to push closer to me, and I would respond accordingly to that as well; with almost painful slowness I would push and pull myself into and out of her, trying to be so careful with her despite the maddening tension I felt. This was never about me. That was not a lie. I did not want this to please myself. Everything I do is for her...

"Is...is it hurting less?" I asked after a short while, slowing myself even further.

_She makes the sweetest noises..._ I thought stupidly as she whimpered in response to my movement. Very gently she called out my name, then replying to me with a yes.

"K-keep moving." She pleaded, holding me tighter now. "P-please don't stop."

She didn't have to ask me twice. But perhaps I started back with more fervor than I wanted, because she sounded as she had when I first pushed myself in.

"Ow! Zane!"

I stopped again, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

When I had ceased she started something unexpected, she began to do what I had been doing for her, removing and replacing myself inside her, her expression was one of pain but on occasion it would falter into one of pure carnal bliss and she would cry out again.

I leaned forward once more, not bothering with my hands, and took her mouth firmly against mine. I want sure how to kiss with tongue, I was just as virgin as she, but I tried, I wanted so badly to please her.

Her research had not been wrong, I did feel personally as if we were becoming one with each other, that we would never be able to be separated after this.

Her body trembled in my arms, and her breathing became short and quick.

"Z-Z-Zane...oh my..." Was all she managed to say to me, but I think I understood. I was on the verge of a climax myself, but I was not going to stop until she was satisfied.

"Shhhhh..." I whispered, returning my lips the soft, delicate skin just below her chin. "D-don't worry...I...I'll make-"

At that moment her grip became extremely tight, and her entire body grew tense. "A-ah...ah Zane...Zane!"

I flushed deep red, but I knew that I wasn't hurting her, just this once. I sped myself just a little, trying to prolong her pleasure as far as I was able, we lasted a few minutes in perfect bliss before I finally released into her with a cry, shortly after becoming soft.

Her lips parted so she could take in her quick breaths, she nearly collapsed against me, Holding me with her arms which, now, didn't grip as tight as steel.

"Zane..." She sighed against my chest, directing her sparkling emerald eyes to my ice blue ones. She was crying again. "Th-that...that was..." She choked out a soft sob, and I responded with another kiss.

"I thought it was beautiful..." I complimented. "You are beautiful..."

She weeped silently into my chest, squeezing me hard. "I-I love you." She whimpered.

I smiled, on the brink of tears myself. "PIXAL..." I replied, laughing for a few seconds like a complete moron. "I...I love you too..."

X.X.X

_Up next: Drayk &amp; Ahsha Grace._


	2. Okay Snakes Are Kinky AF XD

_A.N. - Now introducing my two NinjaGo OCs! At the request of a fan. XD Enjoy I suppose~_

X.X.X

Ahsha Grace

It was as if it was all just some wondrous dream, and that Drayk was just a figment of my love-deprived imagination.

He had been gone for nearly three months. No contact. I haven't even seen him in the streets.

I wondered to myself often if he was even real and that maybe I went crazy for a little while, but my roommate, being the bitch that she was, would always ask me in the mornings: "Where is your pet snake?", and I would feel worlds and worlds worse than before.

I was running low on art supplies and I desperately needed to go and get some, but the art shop that carried my preferred pencil brand was where Drayk and I often hung out before he disappeared...

I had to tough it out. I had to. Art was my escape from my emotions, or a way to release them; I had to stock up or I was going to lose my mind.

I gathered up my hoodie and my glasses, setting those on their proper perch while I slipped on the jacket and put on the hood.

I still hated how people looked at me, how they stared at my purple hair. It didn't feel so bad when I had someone beside me, supporting me...

But that just wasn't reality.

The store, of course, was all the way across town, and of course if I wanted my supplies I had to walk there. I didn't have a car. There was no need for me to have one when everything was so close by. It was still a pain in my ass because people would gawk at me as if I was a fugitive on the run.

I was an outcast, invisible and yet everyone could see me in the worst possible way. I felt lost, I felt like I didn't belong anymore. My self worth flew right out the window when it became apparent that no one truly gave a damn about me. Not even my imaginary snake friend...even he decided to leave me.

I cried out in surprise when I was suddenly knocked back, falling onto my back and into a puddle. Oh yeah I forgot to mention it had been raining.

"Oh, goodness, dear, I am sorry." The voice purred, immediately making my ears prick with the recognition. "I-I did not see you, I-" The voice paused, and I looked up to see the figment of my imagination for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Ahsha Grace?" He queried, leaning down. "Hello." He frowned. "Why are you wearing that hood? Are you hiding your hair again?"

I shrugged, sort of pouting. "It's raining, Drayk..." I said bluntly, trying to cover the truth with another truth.

He looked up at the sky and flinched when a drop of water hit him in the eye. "Oh yes. It is raining." He returned his attentions to me, assisting me to stand. "But I do apologize for the collision. I often get too distracted to-"

I hugged him tightly, cutting off the rest of his sentence. "Where did you go?" I asked, tearing up. "You left for so long." I inhaled and exhaled shuddery breaths, trying not to wail against his chest.

"O-oh...Miss Ahsha I did not mean to worry you...I just...I...I did not leave because I did not want to stay with you...I had to."

I looked up at him, wiping a tear away with my shoulder. "Why?"

He took a deep, slow breath. "I cannot say." He said.

"Why!?" I asked again, saddened by and angered with the serpent that stood before me. "Without even a warning!?"

He flinched. "My dear the season came without warning! I did not mean to leave so abruptly but I wanted to go before something happened."

Now I was just confused. "Season?" I queried, narrowing my eyes. "What? You mean spring?"

He shook his head. "N-no Ahsha Grace." He sighed. "I meant mating season."

_Oh..._

_OH!_

_So..._

"Wait a minute wait..." I demanded. "So...that's how it actually works? Snakes...you guys...you have a mating season?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Yes. It...it isn't over either. I didn't want to be back before it ended because well...I get particularly frustrated...and..." He exhaled slowly. "Serpents are particularly violent breeders. I didn't want to become frustrated with you and..." He lowered his head into his clawed hands, hiding is embarrassment. "And do something I would regret to you."

I reached up and took his hands in mine, beaming happily. "Well! You want to come with me to the art shop?" I asked, almost pleading. "Please would you go? I've missed you a lot."

He weakly smiled back down at me, offering a nod. "Of course I will go." He said. "B-but you must release my hands. I cannot slither backwards."

I only freed one, keeping the other close as we walked side by side toward the store.

"So...you didn't...with the snakes...did you?" I blurted out of nowhere. "I-I mean...I just..."

He glanced at me, at first confused, but then he realized my question. "N...no I didn't...find a mate dear girl. I am not unfaithful." He chuckled. "Not to mention female serpentine are quite scarce since the War." He shook his head. "It is rare for any male to find a female mate during this season, regardless of status." He squeezed my hand. "You need not worry." He purred. "I am lucky to have you. I would not dare choose another."

I blushed at his comment. I had forgotten how sweet he was, how unlike most other snakes and humans he acted. Before I knew we were standing before the little shop, beautiful paintings and sketches lining the sills of the windows. We both entered together.

"Now you like that German brand don't you? Starts with a d?" Drayk asked, informing me that he hadn't forgotten my preferences at the very least.

"Derwent." I confirmed. "Yes. Those are my favorite."

"You need pencils? Or canvasses? Pastel colors? Paints?"

I laughed quietly. "Anything you can find, just gather it. I've been fresh out of supplies for about a week."

"Alright." And politely he complied with my desires, finding a basket and proceeding to collect anything under that brand for me.

I started my own spree on the other side of the store, working my way down the aisles until Drayk and I met in the middle.

"Do you have means enough to fund this?" He asked, looking worried.

I shooed the thought away with a hand. "I can get it. I save for this stuff."

"I...I mean I could get it..." He said, guilt tracing the edges of his smooth voice. "I did leave you in worry for the past few months. I-I should pay recompense."

I turned back to him, standing on my toes to give him a quick hug and kiss. "Drayk, sweetie. Only recompense you need to pay to me is to come home."

He glanced down at me, skeptical, but gave in with a sad-puppy look about him. "Of course, Miss Ahsha."

Shaking my head I pulled him along with me to the counter, where the store owner greeted us happily.

"Oh! Long time no see." He said, smiling wide. "Getting the usual?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But there is a lot this time. I've used up everything."

He shook a hand at me nonchalantly. "No bother here, darling. You are perhaps the only two who even keep me in business. A little excitement won't kill this old man."

"Alright then!" I set up my basket and Drayk set up his and the clerk's eyes widened.

"Oh boy you weren't kidding were you?"

"No. I was serious as a heart attack."

He scanned my items, putting them all miraculously into two bags, and we went quickly on our way, back to my home.

Drayk was getting tense, and I was starting to worry. As we grew nearer and nearer to my apartment he seemed to grow more rigid. At my doorstep we stopped.

"Drayk..." I began quietly, turning to him. "Are you okay?"

He looked down at me, face set in a hard frown. "I...I'm...I..." I could see the scales on his face turn a darker shade, and I knew it was hard for a snake to noticeably blush.

"Drayk?"

He took short, quick breaths. "Dearest Ahsha...I warned you...the season isn't over yet...I...get waves of...tension...I..."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Oh..."

He made a quiet noise, almost like a pained whimper. "Miss, I-I should leave you. I...I can't...I can't stay when I'm like this. It's dangerous."

"Y-you can't leave now!" I exclaimed. "You just got back!" I thought for a second. "Sh...should I tie you up or something."

He looked away from me now, noticeably squirming. "I-if you insist I stay, then yes...you probably should bind me."

"Fine. Okay."

I opened the door to my house and showed us both inside, taking note that my roommate had left, probably out whoring with her friends. I didn't really care where she was.

"Sit." I commanded the general, pointing sternly to my couch. "I need to find something to tie you up with."

He leaned his head back on the couch and groaned as I left to my garage to find some rope or something.

All I had was some old fabric belts in a box of donation memorabilia, so I took them back to Drayk, using them to bind his hands behind his back, and then wrapping the excess around his chest and arms. Not much could be done for the tail.

Then I sat beside him, blushing still, deeply embarrassed by this whole situation.

"So..." He began, voice wavering just slightly. "Have you been well these last few weeks?"

I bowed my head, sighing softly. "I...I was starting to think you weren't real..." I admitted. "That I just made you up to cope with how lonely I was..." I closed my eyes, taking another deep breath. "You were gone so long I thought maybe..." I interrupted myself with a weak chuckle. "Maybe my isolation finally drove me a little crazy."

"Ahsha?" Drayk asked, squirming against his bonds to try and move closer to me. "Why was I not aware of your depression before?"

I shrugged. "Well before you bumped into me that one day I didn't have someone to talk to...and of course when you were with me I didn't feel so worthless."

"Ahsha-"

I turned to him, smiling, even though it was fake. "B-but you're here now. It doesn't matter."

"No, it does matter." He said, noticeable frustrated but still a gentleman. "You are not worthless and you should never feel that way. With me or otherwise."

I sniffled, wiping at my face to realize I wasn't teary. "Really. It isn't a problem. I'm just...I think I need sleep..."

Translation: "I haven't slept in nearly two months."

"Alright. You go rest, dear. I'll just..." He looked down at himself. "Stay tied up here."

I laughed at his attempt at a joke, standing and giving a quick hug before retreating to my room and locking the door.

I plopped down gracelessly onto my bed, and covering my face with a pillow.

Two whole months without more than a few hours of sleep...and those only snuck their way into my life when my body couldn't function anymore without them. I did need to sleep. I read somewhere that sleep deprivation led to depression. Not that I'm saying sleep would immediately clear my ailment, but I would certainly feel less like I was wearing lead for clothes.

The blankets were freshly washed, warm and smelling nice. I curled into them, snuggling with them. It wasn't long before my mind gave way to the blissful oblivion of sleep. And perhaps I stayed that way for...about five or six hours. Maybe more. I wasn't sure what time it had been when I fell into my slumber but when I woke again it was nearly nine at night.

With that thought I realized...

"Oh shit!" I cursed aloud. "Drayk!"

I'd left him tied up on my couch for the better part of the evening.

Rushing from my room and to the living room I prayed to got that Lindsey hadn't returned and kicked him out. My prayers were answered, but I had a new problem.

Drayk was breathing heavily, head leaned back against the back of the couch, his face flushing impossibly into a deeper shade of purple. As I said before it took a lot to make a snake blush so hard you could see it through their scales. He glanced at me, face contorted with his frustrations of course and then worry.

"A-Ahsha? Y-you need to make me leave." He said shakily. "It isn't safe...it-"

I interrupted him by stepping closer to him, leaning down and kissing him where his nose would have been if he were human. "What? Are you wanting to ravage me with all your might~?"

His eyes widened at my sudden teasing. The few hours nap that I took did have me feeling much much better than before, which left me thinking this entire scenario was hilarious.

"Ah-Ahsha. Get back. Alright? I need to leave now!"

I shook my head. "Oh no. You agreed to let me tie you up so you could stay. I'm can't let you go now."

He groaned in his tension, struggling against his bindings. "These will not hold for much longer, dear. You need to show me out before...before I-"

He stopped talking when I sat on what could respectfully be called his lap, eyes wide with he shock of the advance. "G...get off of me." He demanded, no power behind his voice at all. He was too horny to be thinking that clearly.

"Why?" I asked him, shifting a little bit, making him squirm. "Does it bother you?"

"H-holy...you are mad!" He exclaimed. "Ahsha Grace you remove yourself from me this instant!"

Nope...still not threatening enough.

"No~" I said simply. "Maybe I want to be ravaged." Then laughing. "But I don't understand...you don't wear clothes!" I began feeling along the front of him. "Where could you be hiding it if you're already naked?"

He hissed lowly, fangs bared. "D-don't..." He protested, clearly not minding the contact. "Get off."

"No." I said again. "I'm curious."

And I was. I didn't really delve into the anatomical sciences of the animal kingdoms, so I didn't really know how serpents worked. "Seriously where do you keep your junk?"

The general writhed beneath me, struggling harder against the ties I placed on him as I continued to feel lower until I felt a slight rise in the terrain of his already rugged body. "Oh...so...its...under your scales?" I tentatively brushed my fingers over the raised area, my normal shyness starting to creep back into my system.

He groaned at my touch, thought trying to slither away from me. "S-stop it..." He requested in a soft voice. "Ahsha I don't want to do this to you, please stop."

"Well..." I said, extremely embarrassed now. "Why don't you?"

He swallowed hard. "S-snakes are...violent mates. I thought I told you..."

I shrugged. "I don't really mind. It will hurt whether you're violent or not..." I rubbed the raised area a little harder now. "So why don't you just get it over with~?"

With a loud tearing noise Drayk broke free of his bindings, forcing me away from him. "Cease your madness!" He shouted, hunched over just slightly as he stood, eyes shut tightly. "You know well I can't just do that."

I frowned. "H...hey...?" I took a few steps over to him. I was concerned now. "Are you gonna be-"

He whimpered quietly. "Ah-Ahsha..." Then taking in a few rapid breaths before rushing at me, pinning me to the wall and roughly taking my mouth against his. I cried out in surprise from the sudden advance, it kinda hurt what he was doing, forcing my mouth open and probing the inside with his long tongue, but to be honest it was kinda hot. I could feel him press himself up against me too, that ridge of his rubbing between my legs. He was being a little violent with me wasn't he?

"Hmmmmmnn!" I protested against his powerful kiss, knees growing weak.

He pulled back, eyes wild and lusty. "You asked for it..."

And he took my mouth back once more, pressing me back harder on the wall, taking my arms and holding them above my head.

_How...how bad was this about to be? How badly was this going to hurt?_

But to be completely honest what he was doing felt amazing. The pressure of him against me was just...

"A-ah shit!" I managed to whine, parting our faces for half a second before he reclaimed it, lowering his hands from my arms, allowing mine to drop to his shoulders as he lifted me and held me up on his equivalent of hips, not letting up with his hard thrusting. I think he'd finally allowed his length to release from its scaly prison, and that made me blush hard.

He backed away from me, breathing heavily.

"D-Drayk..." I moaned, stroking the back of his neck. "W-we can't here...n-not..."

He turned us both around, immediately carrying me to an empty room with a lockable door, which of course he did lock behind us.

This was my spare room for guests, rarely ever used, but he was probably getting ready to make a mess of it and me. He threw me onto the bed, slithering up with me and positioning himself on top. Roughly he started to pry at my clothes, I could hear them shred beneath his claws, and I could feel my skin twinge with pain as he clawed me.

"Ow! Drayk you're-"

Before I could finish protesting he struck quickly, sinking his fangs deep into the crook of my neck. I parted my lips in reflex, trying to release a scream of pain but it caught in my throat. After the bite I felt myself going kinda numb, but I could still feel him pressing against me, his violent kisses and his scratching and biting. These though weren't nearly as painful as before.

My clothes were now in ribbons on the bed and the floor, and he was becoming harder in his thrusting.

I whimpered beneath him, euphoric from his toxic bite but still frightened.

"W-wait! Wait don't...don't be-"

But again, before I protested he shoved himself into me hard, making me shout out. Jesus it hurt...it hurt more than I'd anticipated.

Still he moved rapidly against my hips, panting like an animal, but I supposed he was some kind of animal, while I lay somewhat paralyzed and aching beneath him, tears leaking from my eyes.

I supposed the venom was supposed to do me good, because after a few minutes the pain began to ebb away from inside me, not feeling good exactly, but...feeling better.

I wrapped my arms back around him, digging my nails into the scales of his back, to this he groaned loudly, speeding further, pushing in deeper. He moved his face close to mine and, surprisingly despite his violent humping, very sweetly and carefully touching his lips to mine. No tongue.

I let a cry escape me, my body seizing with a wave of intense, sudden pleasure.

He kept his rapid pace, my orgasm lasting for well over a minute, when it ended I immediately needed it again.

"Drayk!" I shouted, forcing his mouth off of mine. "Do that again! Please!?"

He trailed his lips against my throat, biting me again, this time softer, still pricking me with his fangs but somehow his action carried tenderness.

He reached down for my hips, pulling me against him as he pounded himself in again and again.

I'd...I'd not expected the pain to leave me so quickly. I definitely didn't expect to come so soon.

"Ah-Ahsha..." He huffed lovingly against my delicate skin. "I...I..." This was the first I had heard him speak since he'd started this whole mess. I felt him begin to slow, his fervor diminishing, yet he did not stop, he seemed to focus his movements, hitting that sweet spot deep inside me with a torturous slowness. "I...I didn't mean t-to be so hard..." He purred, moving against me softly. "I-I'm sorry..."

I arched my body up against him, weeping and begging for him to fuck harder. "Drayk please! For the love of GOD!"

He would not move hard now, rather he slowed even more. "I'm moving." He said, brushing his mouth against my bare chest, flicking his tongue against my hot, slightly sweaty skin. "Shhhhhh, Ahsha..."

That's when I hit another climax, it being as unexpected as the first, but I didn't scream so loudly this time, instead raising myself up against the serpent general, biting his shoulder hard and whining quietly.

He whispered my name again, finally speeding his thrusts, but only a little, he felt like he had a fever. I remembered then that he didn't not have ability to regulate his body temperature like I did.

"Drayk..." I breathed, kissing the area where I bit. "Drayk y-you should stop."

He shook his head, hiding his face in the curve of my neck. "I-I've almost...I..."

And then he finally grew rigid, hunching his shoulders and moaning as he released into me. "Oh lord Ahsha..." He sighed, laying himself down on top of me. "My dear..." He looked up at me, eyes not so crazy now. "I pray I did not hurt you too badly..."

I laid my head back on the pillow, singing weakly. "N-no...oh Jesus that was...fucking great."

Drayk blushed, smiling at me. "I...do not mean to brag but...serpents are...predisposed to...be masters of sex..."

"Hnnnn..." I moaned, pulling him harder against me. "W-well next time don't...don't resist so hard..."

"Oh..." He said. "Oh dear...I...I'm sorry I just feared that I would break you."

I offered a quiet laugh. "Drayk...I am not a toy...I won't break so easily..."

He laid his head down finally, exhaling slowly, ready to rest and cool his burning body.

"S-so...when does mating season end?" I asked, lightly petting his head.

"In...a month." He replied.

"Well then there is much more fun to be had~"

"Oh my..." He said shakily. "I...am unsure of how much more of you I can take, Ahsha Grace..."

I flushed hotly, shifting beneath him in embarrassment. "Well...I would hope it'd be much much more...I liked it..." I thought a moment. "B-but it will have to be when the wicked witch isn't here." That being my roommate.

At that moment I heard the front door open. I supposed he did too.

"Speak of the devil." He purred.


	3. MinKizu (Blushes Hard)

Mindroid

It'd been what seemed like an eternity since I'd regained my debugged memory...

A while ago Cryptor had somehow wirelessly transmitted the Overlord virus into my system and...and he made me do awful things. Cyrus Borg had to wipe my memories away, backing them up for safe keeping but of course leaving behind a void where I did not remember my precious KizuKeru, where I acted as her assistant or guardian rather than her friend and companion.

It took almost a year for Cyrus to remove the virus from the drive he'd saved my true personality on...and I had to try my damnedest to get that time back with the most important human in my life.

She was sleeping...and she looked so peaceful and perfect curled into a tiny ball beneath her sheets, spiraling red hair draped gracefully in a fan-like pattern along the edge of her pillow. Her chest rose slowly and steadily as she slumbered and I couldn't help but allow my heart, or equivalent of a heart, to swell with the intensity of my love for her. I'd entered the room only moments ago and I had an extreme urge to hold her.

I had to be very quiet, so as not to wake her. I stepped lightly to the edge of her bed, making sure to be just as light so it didn't creak when I crawled up with her. She stirred lightly, making a soft, sweet noise as she shifted fully, now laying on her stomach with her arms curled beneath her small frame.

I crawled even closer, hovering above her now, I could only see half of her face but it made my machinery almost ache.

Carefully, trying not to crush her, I laid down with her, draping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, her back to my chest, chin comfortably resting on the back of her shoulder.

She tensed beneath my weight, making another noise. Was she having a bad dream? It sounded like she was crying or whimpering, perhaps she was.

I snuggled up tighter with her but her fearful noises only grew louder, then I realized that she was no longer sleeping, I had roused her and she was frightened by something.

"I-I-I don't want to..." She whispered, voice wavering. It broke my heart. Again, the equivalent of a heart. "St-top please I-"

I sat upright, giving her the ability to sit up herself and scramble out from beneath my intentionally soothing embrace. When she turned and finally faced me her misty green eyes widened in what seemed like surprise.

"O-oh..." She said shakily, voice breaking. "I-it's just you."

I frowned. "Who did you believe it to be?" I asked her.

She shook her head, bowing it. "I...I..." She let out a soft whine. "I was dreaming about my dad..."

Oh so she was having a nightmare.

"You awoke...and thought that I was your father...trying to...take advantage of you?" I queried, trying to understand.

Feebly she nodded, coughing up a quiet sob.

Oh I hated her father so. This was a new confession, though, I never new he tried to sexually assault her.

"Oh Kizu..." I breathed, trying to come closer to her. "You know I would never, I..." I paused. "I mean I am physically incapable of rape but I would never molest you..."

She weakly reached for me, grabbing one of my hands, and clasping it to her chest. "I know. I know you wouldn't..." She leaned her head down and kissed my knuckles gently. "But it isn't you that I'm scared of...I...I wouldn't mind if it were you..."

My jaw dropped nearly, and I could hardly think of a way to respond to that.

"K-Kizu..." I stammered. "I-I..."

She sniffled, wiping at her face with the upper part of her arm. "I just k-keep thinking if...if someone who really c-cared about me...sh-showed me..." With a soft whimper she blinked hard, a tear escaping one corner of her eye, she looked up at me. "Would y-you show me...?"

My eyes widened at this, I was in shock really. "Show you...?" Was all I managed to say.

"Sh-show me what i-it feels like...when I'm loved...and willing..." She replied, asking thought more so than requesting. "Maybe if I-I know...I won't...I won't keep having the nightmares."

"Oh Kizu..." I offered gently, moving close to her and taking a quick kiss from her wavering lips. "I...I fear the most I can do is touch...I am not...sexually inclined in any way..."

She sniffled again. "I-I don't mind...as long as it doesn't hurt."

"I would never hurt you..." I cooed reassuringly. "Never..."

I wasn't entirely sure how to go about doing this, but I wanted us both to be comfortable and settled. Usually when we sat in close proximity she would perch on my lap and I would hold her around the waist. So I sat myself behind her, back on the wall the bed was adjacent to. Then I pulled her back onto my lap, resting my chin on her shoulder once more. "Is this okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Y-yes it's...it's fine..."

She was wearing a nightgown, a lose fitting, thin white one that looked absolutely beautiful on her. It went all the way to the middle of her shins, proving to be a bit of an obstacle, but I managed to roll it up and pull it off of her body, then slowly stroking my hands over her scarred milky skin.

"Oh!" She cried weakly, entire body tensing at my touch.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kissing the crook of her neck tenderly.

"Ah...y...your hands are cold..." She whimpered, grasping them with her own.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, willing my kinetic engine to spin faster, distributing my energy more quickly so that I would become warm.

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded, removing her hands. I returned to my gentle petting, feeling along her delicate skin, kissing her neck sweetly. I was trying to perform my equivalent of foreplay, trying to make her feel good.

She sighed, her breath trembling along with the rest of her, and I continued my easy assault. "Are you okay...?" I queried, not wanting to upset her in any way.

She finally let a noise escape her lips, a very quiet, very sweet little moan, before replying to me with a yes.

I trailed my hands down from her torso to her hips and thighs, reluctantly reaching between her legs and spreading them apart. I affixed her legs so that she was on her knees, feet tucked back. It was a less strenuous position for the act of which she asked of me, so she wouldn't have to exert as much when I finally began the task she gave to me.

Very slowly, deeply rubbing the inside of her thighs I asked her one final question. "Are you sure you want this, Kizu?"

"Y-yes..." She whispered. "Chï-ïsai..."

I had to remain slow, gentle, respectively. I reached one hand from her thigh to the delicate spot between her legs, cupping her carefully, allowing her to become used to the touch.

She squirmed slightly, sighing and pressing her back further into my chest. "Y-y...your hands..." She whispered, letting her own tiny fingers curl around mine.

"Are they still cold?" I asked, curling my free arm around her waist.

"N-no. No...they're warm..." She breathed, squeezing my hand hard. "You're so warm..."

"Good." I replied, gently petting that soft spot, trying not to hurt her in any way. "If something makes you uncomfortable, tell me..."

She pushed my hand harder against her underwear, leaning her head back against me. "I-I will..." She took a few deep, quick breaths. "B-but I l-l-like it..."

"Oh..." I offered, stroking more quickly, giving her a little more pressure. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself..."

"Ahh-h..." She moaned, returning pressure to my hand. "C-Chïsai..."

I removed my hand, rubbing the low part of her belly. "Just a moment, Kizu..." I told her, readjusting her just so that her legs would stay spread. Then I slipped my hand beneath her panties, trailing my fingers against the area I had been stroking moments before.

She whimpered and writhed, reaching down again and grabbing my hand through the fabric, holding it there.

I hadn't expected her to have been anymore fragile, but this area of her body was so soft and delicate, it felt like the slightest of contacts would tear the skin that resided there.

"Are you still okay?" I asked her, not going to move until she asked me too.

She nodded quickly, briefly, trying to wiggle forward and apply pressure between her legs. "Ch-Chïsai please..."

"Okay. Okay..."

I began to stroke her once more, at the same time curiously exploring her in this private, intimate moment. I used my fingers to not only stimulate pleasure in my sweet little angel but to see where everything was and get a feel for the one part of the human body I didn't quite understand.

"O-oh...oh..." She cried softly, very slightly moving her hips against my hand. "Chïsai could you...c-could you please...a-ahhh..."

I kissed the back of her neck, her shoulder, her jawline. "What is it you want of me, love?" I queried lovingly, wanting to do anything to please her.

She whined in her sexual distress, her breathing now shaky and heavy. "Chïs-sai...go...go inside me..." She begged. "It f-feels good please go in..."

My face flushed hotly, my equivalent of a blush though I could not physically do so. I stroked harder between her thighs, searching for the opening she was offering to me. I found it rather quickly, very gently pushing a finger inside of her tender entrance.

"Ohhh...oh my..." Kizu groaned sweetly, clasping her hand around mine once more, pulling against it and pushing me deeper inside of her. "Ohhhh Chïsai it-t feels really g-g-good..."

I sighed lovingly against the bare skin of her shoulder, moving my digit in and out. "Sh...should I move faster?"

With another beautiful moan of pleasure she begged for me, rocking more quickly now against my hand. I was happy to oblige, after a moment pushing another finger inside with the other, lightly stretching her warm, tight opening.

"A-ah!" She whined loudly, squirming in her torturous bliss. "Hnnmmn...h-harder please..."

I braced my free hand against her belly, holding her close to me. "Yes ma'am..." I said, pulling in and out with more force, trying to enter her more deeply.

Her breaths were short and quick, she turned her head, pressing her face into the side of mine. I faced her gaze, so gently taking her parted lips to mine. I could feel her vocal chords vibrating with her moaning, and I wished so badly that I could share this sweet feeling with her.

Her entire body grew rigid in one moment and she gasped, crying out softly, repeatedly, I grew quicker in my movements, understanding she was in the climax of an orgasm.

She reached back for me, trying to hug me close as she came but due to our positions it was difficult for her. I squeezed her tight, trying to simulate a close embrace while I stroked at that sweet throbbing area between her legs, only stopping when her moaning ceased.

She tried to turn and look back at me, laying limp and weak in my arms. "It...y-you didn't hurt me..." She said, seeming surprised.

I sighed, turning her head to take another kiss from her. "I-I remember saying...moments ago that I would never hurt you..." I removed my hand from her, wrapping that arm around her waist as well. "I love you too much to do that..."

She smiled at me, choking back a sob. "I-it was...so much better than I'd..."

I shushed her, smiling back. "I exist to please you." I told her. "No matter how you ask me to do it..."

Her face flushed red, the color beautifully gracing her pale skin. She turned herself around herself and flung her arms around my shoulders. "Th-thank you Chïsai..." She said, squeezing me. "Th-thank y-you..."

I rubbed her back gently, nuzzling her curly hair. "You're welcome..." I cooed, chuckling lightly when I realized she had fallen back into slumber. I had woken her nearly an hour earlier.

Perhaps I should rest too. I thought, laying back against the wall.

I shut my eyes, slowing the spinning of my engine and allowing myself to sleep with my most important human in my life.

My little angel, Kizu.


	4. KarloffXEris (MY BABY)

_A.N. - So...it should be obvious by now, Karloff is my favorite. XD The fandom baby is Lloyd but my personal fandom baby is this big brutish Russian. I love him so much okay. For numerous reasons, one being the way I picture him if he wasn't a Lego. Ya know, kinda scruffy beard, but not gross, long, thick black hair, well built and huge! And I mean like 7 feet powerhouse. I like large guys, they give good hugs. XDD And well I think this lemon is pretty sexy too~ Enjoy. :D_

_P.S. - If it isn't obvious what the Russian is, copy/paste into Google Translate. It's fairly accurate._

X.X.X

Karloff

It was getting colder and the roofs on our homes were starting to leak.

Well...

Actually they weren't really homes, more like little huts made from wood and packed mud, covered only by, like the walls, wood and perhaps some leaves to make them look less shoddy.

In my mind though I knew they were shit. I tried to hard to make them hospitable but with my engendering job paying me so little as an immigrant well...it was very difficult to feed and house an entire community on that little wage.

With the roofs leaking as they were it was inevitable that I would need to go to the city and get some waterproofing agents for the wood, maybe some more of that as well.

I sat in my corner of our cottage, if it was decent enough to call it that, filing through my small stack of personal items to see if I had any money left for such luxuries. I counted five dollars and thirty two cents...

I sighed. "It's worth a shot..."

My mother slept in another corner, curled up next to my two younger sisters to stay warm.

I walked over to her, leaning down and gently shaking her awake.

"Hnn...syn?" She murmured quietly, reaching up and placing a hand on my scruffy cheek. "Chto eto?"

I smiled, holding her hand against my face. "It's nothing bad, mama." I said softly. "I'm going to get stuff for leaking."

She hummed, leaning up a little and giving me her trademark motherly kiss. "Be safe, ditya..." She cooed, petting me lightly before settling back down with the two girls, who only stirred slightly in their slumber.

"I will, mama." I reassured, soon after taking my leave, not forgetting to take a burlap bag to carry my supplies in and setting off into the heavy, unforgiving rain.

I sighed as I walked to the city, looking up into the large droplets. "Maybe the rain will wash Karloff..." I said to myself, feeling disgusting.

I had been working day and night for nearly two weeks, with little time to sleep or bathe and nothing to eat I was fairly disgusting and in bad physical condition.

I could feel that it was obvious as I passed by the city-goers, who frowned or wrinkled their noses in disgust while I kept my head bowed. I did not know this area at all, so I had no idea where a hardware store was or if there even was one in this city, but I had to try. I had to find something.

I tried to read the signs on the building, tried to decipher the text but it was all in some Asian language that I had yet to understand. I was only now learning to speak sensible English. So in my distraction I didn't notice the woman with an umbrella walking in front of me, who I bumped with one of my broad shoulders, making her stumble.

"Oh!" I cried out, reaching for her instinctively and keeping her from falling. "Karloff sorry. He did not see you."

She stared up at me with wide mismatched eyes and I immediately realized who she was.

"Karloff?" She asked, straightening herself up.

"Hello Eris." I greeted, not quick enough to smile before she slipped a hand to the back of my neck and pulled me down into a rough kiss.

She pulled back, grinning ear to ear. "I haven't seen you in so long." She said. "How are you?" Then she frowned. "You look tired."

I nodded, slightly flustered by the kiss. "Yes um, Karloff has been very busy busy..." I looked down at her sheepishly. "Karloff is here for sealant...and wood. Do you know where he can find it?"

She shook her head, looking sad. "No sorry. I was here for the market in the outskirts...but I can help you look later." She took my arm, holding her umbrella over both of us so that I could no longer feel the large water droplets pound against my skin. "Let me take you home though. Give you a good meal and dry your clothes?" She began to lead me. "You're gonna get sick in this weather."

"Oh." I said in response. "E-Eris you don't have to-"

"Zatknis'." She said, always winning her arguments as usual. "You will come with me. I will feed you. And you can stay and relax for a little while."

I sighed, giving in. She was impossible to resist in every sense of the word. "Y-yes ma'am."

And so we walked together, my arm entrapped in her surprisingly strong grip, and I rather enjoyed the contact.

"We're here." She finally said as we approached a large, very elegant looking two story home and stepping up to the front door.

"This...this is yours?" I asked, gawking at the magnificence of it.

"Yeah." She said, sounding disappointed. "I hate it really...it just screams: 'My mom is a rich bitch!'" She sighed. "Way too flashy..." With that she pulled a key from her pocket and let us both in.

The inside of her house was absolutely glorious, adorned with amazing furniture and lovely light fixtures.

"Oh..." Was all I could say, just in total awe of the beauty of the place.

"Stop staring please, come with me."

She folded her umbrella up and continued to pull me all the way until we were upstairs in front of a locked door.

"This is my room."

And immediately I blushed hard.

"You can shower and rest in here, the bathroom is right there." She pointed to a door larger than this one on the opposite side of the room. "When you're behind the curtain you can call me and I'll come get your clothes so I can wash them."

I nodded almost timidly and went into her bathing room, it was nearly as magnificent as the entry to the house had been, only furnished with the finest of adornments. I didn't want to touch anything for fear I would make it disgusting as I was. I didn't fit here...I was not good enough for something like this, yet I couldn't disobey the powerful Eris so I self consciously took off my armor, then peeling away the fabric buffer that had been between it and my skin, folding it all nicely and setting it by the door.

Now when I went to turn on the shower I was immediately dumbfounded. What what this!? When I saw showers, mostly in old magazines that I tried to read to improve my English, they were simple, with a little crank that you turned to get the water hot or cold, but here there was only a black circle with a silver for on the inside.

"E-Eris!?" I called. "How Karloff work this?"

She came into the room without hesitation, staring at me for a moment before shaking her head and walking over. She'd reminded me that I was naked and I could only practically glow with the heat that my face radiated and she leaned around me to the strange thing on the shower wall.

"You press this silver button to turn on the water." She said, pressing it and allowing the water to stream down from the ceiling. "And this black strip has lights on it now, see?"

I did see, on one side was an H and the other was a C, and it had dim lights fading from blue on the cold side to red on the hot. "So you put your finger here on the cold." She continued, taking my hand and making me point so I could jab the strange panel. "And you slide it to the right, the further over you drag your finger, the hotter it gets."

I nodded to her, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She cleared her throat, clearly trying not to acknowledge my nudity. "Nice bod by the way." She added just before fleeing, taking my clothes for a wash.

I flushed a little more, stepping into the large shower and pulling the curtain back so I was covered. The water that streamed down was like the rain, cold and unpleasant, I replaced my finger back on the digital dial on the wall and slid it to the hot side, a little more that three quarters and the temperature changed into one very warm and very satisfying.

For the longest time I just sat beneath the heated water, letting it soak me, watching it bead off my skin. It was the best thing I had ever felt. I could feel the filth rinsing from me and I hadn't even started to use the soap.

Soap that was placed on an elegant rack a couple of feet away. I grabbed whatever was nearest and lathered myself, sighing with almost sensual bliss at the feeling of being truly clean. Scratching at my scalp, making sure that the lather reached all the way through the itching finally stopped. I hated that itch and no matter how many times I bathed in the river adjoining my village it would never leave me.

And then scrubbing it all out beneath the hot water was that much better, it was as if everything I disliked about myself was melting away, running down the drain. It was very relaxing.

I wanted to stay in longer, I did. But I had probably wasted so much water already, so when I was rinsed thoroughly I turned off the stream and stepped from behind the curtain, pilfering the contents of the cabinets until I found a towel large enough to suit my stature. It too was a new and blissful experience, the fabric of it plush and soft on my bare skin.

I held it to my face, sighing into it deeply before wrapping it around my waist to cover myself and peeking outside the door. "Eris? Are Karloff's clothes dry yet?"

She was just walking back into the room again when I asked, and she flushed up again, shaking her head. "Just went to check on them. Still a little damp."

I nodded. "Okay, thank you."

She went over to her bed, a very large and beautifully made piece of furniture and patted the space beside her. "N-Now come sit with me." She demanded, voice faltering. "Let's catch up."

Reluctantly I obeyed, and when I did she slipped her arms up over my shoulders. "It's been so fucking long..."

"Y-yes...yes not since the tournament..." I agreed. "Karloff missed you."

She squeezed me a little tighter. "I missed you too." She said, pulling back. "Why don't you ever come to the city? I'm always around."

I shrugged sheepishly, looking down at my lap. "W-well Karloff said earlier...he been very busy...his job as engineer...has been working him a lot..."

"Tell them you need time off." She offered.

I shook my head. "No, no. Karloff can't. That's Karloff's only job. It's all he can do to support the village..." I sighed. "If Karloff oppose his boss boss with fire him and then Pylonia will die."

She paused for a moment. "When...when was the last time you slept?" She asked.

I didn't want to tell her, it was a long time but not really as bad as it sounded.

"T...two...two weeks..."

"Svyatoye der'mo!" She swore, eyes widening first, then her expression falling into one of pity. "Y-you need to go to bed!" She said, starting to push me down. "Sleep damnit."

I tried to kindly ward off her light pushing. "K-Karloff not tired. Really is fine."

"No it is not fine!" She said. "It looks like you're wearing eyes shadow!"

I looked at her quizzically. "Eye...shadow?"

"Yes. Your eyes are very dark." She gestured to the bed. "Lay down. You can dress when you wake up."

I looked back at her flawless setup, frowning. "This not mine, Karloff can't take your things..."

"You aren't taking it I'm offering and you will accept!" She offered me a pitied gaze once more. "You're going to crash and burn if you don't get so sleep."

Slowly, with doubt in my mind I began to lay down, she pulled the blankets back and laid them over me, tucking me in essentially.

"Karloff not want to make trouble." I said. "You sure this is okay?"

She nodded. "Da, detka." She cooed affectionately with a smile, easing my worries. "You sleep however long you need to."

I could already feel my eyelids starting to droop shut. "Spasibo..." I thanked with a slur, closing my eyes. It felt so good to close my eyes.

I felt her lips press to my forehead. "Pozhaluysta." She whispered, and soon I was fast into a deep and pleasant slumber.

X.X.X

Eris

He had to have been so exhausted.

He was nearly seven feet tall and was built well but he could only take so much without his body failing.

Two whole weeks without sleep? Was he the only one able to work for the village?

It hurt me almost physically to see how worn down he looked as he slept, as if he could sleep forever. If his chest didn't rise and fall as it did one could think him dead. It was just awful how he and his village had to live.

It'd been almost seven hours since he came here about noon and he was only just now starting to rouse, but he did so slowly, it was as if he was trying to fight his way out of a coma.

I went to his side, crawling under the covers with him, eliciting a response from him which involved him turning over with a low mumble and draping one of his large arms around me.

I almost shouted in surprise but kept it to a small gasp, he snuggled me in the process, humming once more.

His towel was coming undone from his waist and I blushed when the bare length of him just barely pressed against my hip. He wasn't trying to be perverted, he was asleep so he couldn't, but he did groan a little with the pressure, eyebrows furrowing. It probably hurt him a little.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, shifting myself just slightly so he wouldn't bump me again, but I had seen it head on when I'd shown him how to work my shower and I was turned on and kind of curious.

I battled with my mind, wondering if it would be a good idea to do this, but eventually my sex drive won me over and I reached down to feel along the length of him.

He made another noise, this one a little deeper, shoulders tensing and hunching slightly forward, at my touch he grew slightly hard, face fading into a light pink as he slept.

_Oh you are a big guy, aren't you...? _I thought as I continued to stroke him, causing him to groan a little louder and to harden further.

"E-Eris..." He breathed, pressing lightly against my hand with his hips. At first I was frightened into thinking he was awake, but when I looked at him it was not so, he must've been still somewhat dreaming.

I squeezed his erected shaft, making him cry out softly. "You need to wake up, moron." I said hotly, squirming with my own sexual frustration.

As if he could hear me his eyes opened slightly, gazing at me in their bleary, sleep-ridden glory. "Hnnnng..." He retorted, shutting them again before finally letting them pop wide open and stare at me in shock. "Eris!"

He sat up, pulling himself away shyly and pulling he towel back up over his stiffened member. "Eris wh-what...why...?"

His face was blood red now, and he wouldn't look at me.

"Because I want you to fuck me, idiot." I almost whimpered. "Why else?"

He cupped his hands over his erection self consciously, head bowed. "Eris y-you shouldn't..."

"Zatknis'!" I demanded, immediately causing him to be quiet. "Come here and undress me!"

X.X.X

Karloff

My sleep was amazing but I was only able to get through a few hours before my mind began to become restless.

I was not awake per say, but I was drifting in and out of REM sleep, trying to keep myself under.

The room was slightly cold and I hated that little bit immensely, it was probably what made me restless, but before I could wake to complain a comforting warmth joined me, expanding across my chest. I moved to it, embracing it. I tried to move close but when I did I bumped something hard against my exposed state, groggily offering a groan of painful protest.

"I'm sorry." A soft voice said, shifting away from my crotch, but soon after this warm presence became excited by me and began to stroke the length of my member. Now that did just the opposite of hurt, it felt very very good...so I groaned again, this time with the pleasure of it, trying to lean over the warmth that settled against me, trying to get more friction as my length grew stiff. At this the warm presence curled it's fingers around it, stroking me deeper, massaging my erection with tender fervor. My face was burning but I didn't care, this just felt so good and I could only think of one name to beg for when I finally called to this presence.

"E-Eris..." I breathed, pushing my hips slowly into the hand that gripped me. This dream could not have been any more amazing.

The warmth responded to me by squeezing my stiff member hard near the base, extracting a loud moan of carnal bliss from my lips.

"You need to wake up, moron." A familiar voice said, the body it belonged to shifting with discomfort.

I opened my eyes, they being slightly blurred by sleep, and I looked at the being that laid with me, stroking me this way.

"Hnnnng..." I protested, shutting my eyes once more before realizing that this wasn't a dream.

I sat up, eyes wide with my shock and embarrassment.

"Eris!" I searched for my towel, finding that it had unraveled during my slumber; I snatched it back up and covered my privates with it, blushing hotly. "Eris wh-what...why...?"

"Because I want you to fuck me, idiot." She whined softly. "Why else?"

I cupped my hands over my erection, lowering my gaze to hide my shame. "Eris y-you shouldn't..."

"Zatknis'!" She ordered me, immediately making me comply. "Come here and undress me!"

She was trying to seduce me! I thought, in complete disbelief. Someone as high up and perfect as her was trying to seduce someone like me.

"Karloff..." She begged. "Please?"

I didn't want to make her unhappy with me but at the same time I feared what I would do to her. I was not rough by nature, only by circumstance, but that did not mean that she would be hurt by this.

I moved to her slowly, reaching to her and placing my hands under the edge of her shirt, rubbing them along the lowest part of her stomach.

She retorted with a very soft moan, almost a sigh, chest rising and falling more quickly than before.

I rode my hands up to her chest, with this she lifted her arms and then the shirt was gone, tossed aside gracelessly.

She was very attractive. She didn't have large breasts or a particularly curvy body like many girls did, but she was well toned and her skin was flawless.

I reached my arms behind her, pulling at the clasp of her bra as I gently kissed her smooth stomach, offering the slightest bit of tongue.

She arched herself up against me, whimpering once more and running her fingers through my long, thick hair just as I finally undid her bra and tossed it aside too. Then trailing my lips up from her belly to her sternum, to the collar bone and then to the tender hollow of her throat I tried my hardest not to scrape her skin with my beard. It wasn't very thick, just enough to not be patchy but I just didn't want to hurt her.

"Nnnnn...nnnn..." Her voice broke subtly as she moaned, one hand squeezing the back of my neck as I softly suckled hers. I reached down and began unbuttoning her pants, receiving another arch upwards from her. I slipped a hand into the article of clothing, not going into her underwear, and I squeezed her where I knew she wanted it.

"AaaHhh!" She cried, digging her nails into my back and neck. "Ah god..."

This expression of pleasure nearly sent me over the edge, but she wanted me to have sex with her so I had to keep myself up.

"K-Karloff wait..." She stammered, one of her hands moving down and into the pocket of her pants. "Put th-this on first..." And up to my face she held what was undoubtedly a condom.

"E-Eris..." I breathed. "Where...?"

"I g-got them yesterday..." She gasped, as my hand was still cupped around her heated private area. "I-I always switch them after a while..." She squeezed where her hand still resided on me. "I-I started buying them...after I met you..." She whined, pushing against my hand. "Trakhni menya, durak!"

I already knew what that meant. She'd been begging for it for the past few minutes: "Fuck me, idiot!"

I took for condom from her, leaning up and unwrapping it. With a frown of confusion I brought the opening of it to the tip of my stiff member, unfurling it along the length of it, there was a little bit left loose at the front but I supposed that was for the better anyway.

She huffed sharply, tilting her head back to expose her milky throat as she squirmed in frustration. "Damnit just take my pants off, please!"

I obeyed with her immediately, slightly discomforted by the tightness of the condom on my shaft, but I knew it was to keep her safe and so I did not complain, I only leaned back down to her, stroking her neck with my tongue as I removed her underwear too.

"D-don't go in yet..." She said quietly, contradicting her desires. "The foreplay...just a little longer please..."

So again I did as she asked, moving my hands to the back of her knees and spreading them so that I settled comfortably between her thighs. She whined as my hardened state rubbed against her soft spot, pulling down on me once more.

But she'd asked me to continued with foreplay for just a little bit longer so I rubbed the back of her thighs roughly, pulling her up against my erection and giving her friction without going in.

"Oh! Oooh...please!" She begged, pushing up against me harder still. "O-okay screw foreplay!" She exclaimed. "Please just..."

I easily shushed her with a loving kiss, gently slipping my tongue into her mouth to explore, while I did this I grasped her hips in my large hands, holding her still while I slowly and carefully pushed my length into her.

"AHH!" She cried loudly pulling out of the kiss and continuing to whimper and scratch weakly at my shoulder blades until I'd fit myself in to the root.

"G...god you're big..." She breathed heavily, digging her fingertips into the thick muscle rippling beneath my skin. "Aaaah...ah god..."

I groaned at the perfect tightness of her, wanting to start fucking hard but I couldn't, I had to be careful. "K-Karloff will stop if you want..."

"No no, please!" She said, trying to pull me down harder against her. "S-stay. Ooohhh god..."

I arched over her, moving to trail my lips over her face, he throat and chest, all the while I slowly began to pump my stiff length in and out.

"Nnnnmm..." She moaned, more in pain than pleasure. She was undoubtedly a virgin. "J-Jesus..."

She huffed for a moment, reaching up and raking her fingers through my hair again. "I...I expected you to...to...to be rougher..." She admitted.

"Karloff is not as brutish as you think..." I retorted, panting and groaning with my own animalistic carnal bliss. "But...but he will be rough if you want."

"No..." She sighed, smiling lazily up at me. "No I-I like this...it feels good...please don't be rough."

"Of course..." I agreed, gingerly resuming my task, pulling my shaft out and slowly pushing it back into place. I had to aim and press myself carefully so I wouldn't hurt her more, but I also had to strive and stroke her sweet spot as I entered and re-entered her perfectly tight entrance. Oh she was burning too, her body was very hot, and she was already sweating, as was I.

"Karloff..." She groaned, taking her hands from my shoulders and reaching under my arms, gripping the taut muscled near my spine, also pulling me closer. "H-harder? Please?"

"Y-yes ma'am..." I huffed, starting to force my length into her rather than gently slide it in. I did not quicken my pace, because the force I carried combined with any quicker movement would quote possible break the chaotic woman beneath me. And with this extra movement I found myself unable to contain my own begging.

"Eris!" I cried, pressing my face into the crook of her shoulder. "O, Bozhe...Eris..."

"Aah shit!" She whimpered, her entire body tensing. "K-Karloff please!?"

I tried so hard to please her, at the same time driven near mad by my own heights of pure pleasure, but on I thrusted, giving her everything she asked me to until her loud cries for more action lowered.

"Oh god..." She almost grunted, body trembling. "Oh...oh...ahhhhh!"

Her crying of bliss was lowered into sweet little moans, so soft I could barely hear them, but what I could hear was driving me over the edge, but I could release yet, I had to continue with her for just a little longer.

"Karloff~" She breathed, forcing her body up against mine with a matching pace. "I-I'm...I-"

She couldn't finish her statement, only rock her hips on mine and whine loudly as she powered through her first climax, the first of the many I planned to give her.

"O-OH GOD!" She nearly screamed, forcing me down against her so she could sink her teeth into my shoulder. Her shouting was muffled by the mouthful of my flesh she had taken.

"Ahh!" I retorted, still pumping myself into her but slowing slightly with the pain. "Eris th-that hurts..."

Her body grew limp and she unhooked her teeth from my skin. "Izvini, detka..." She whispered apologetically. "I-I was being too loud..."

"No..." I moaned, kissing the hot, dampened skin just below her clavicle. "You shout if you need to. Karloff d-don't care if you're loud..."

She took her hands from my back, cupping my face in her hands. Slowly she stroked her thumbs over my jawline, brushing them through my beard. "Please...please keep going..." She asked, moving her hands up and grabbing fistfuls of my hair. "Don't stop."

And I didn't, I lovingly tended to her needs, pounding deep and hard into her warm recesses and groaning like an animal as her tight entrance stroked my erection.

"Ooooohh...ohhh Eris..." I gasped, placing my hands on her belly, rubbing it and her chest, feeling what I'd at first ignored, her small but perfect breasts. I didn't linger long, rather I slipped my arms beneath her in a sensual embrace and brought us chest to chest.

Her arms draped around my shoulders once again, and she called my name over and over, moaning loudly and groping, needy at my back.

"I-it's going again..." She huffed, tucking her head to her chest. "I'm gonna...I'm..."

I made her tilt her head back by nestling my face in the crook of her shoulder, licking and mouthing the area.

"Karloff!" She shouted, crying out loudly soon after; she'd encountered another orgasm that I readily nursed, dragging it out as long as I could for her until it ceased.

"H-hey...?" She asked, biting her lip. "You haven't cum yet..."

I blushed through all of this. We were having sex and somehow I was still in condition to blush. "K...Karloff want to last long for you..." I said with every ounce of truth I could muster.

"Baby..." She breathed. "I-I don't know how much more I can take." She moaned sweetly, squeezing me weakly. "I-it's too good...I-I don't think...I'll be able to keep up."

She was giving me permission to pleasure myself, though I was already very thoroughly pleased by this.

"Cum in me." She said. "We can do it again some other time~"

Flushed and burning even more than before I began to thrust into her again, moving maybe a little faster than I had been moments ago. The feeling was just so good and perfect and being so close to release already I couldn't help but pant like a beast.

I begged for her, and she for me, we both tired but still pent up with desire. It was inevitable that she shared her final climax with mine, I didn't intend to leave her dissatisfied, and when I finished I took her mouth on mine, no tongue, just tender, soft kissing as I pulled myself out.

We laid together, huddled together in our naked, sweating glory. It felt so comfortable, having her in my arms. I never wanted to leave.

"K...Karloff...?" She asked, her voice low and very sweet. "You'll stay with me? Until morning?"

I held her tight, humming affectionately. "Of course...Karloff won't leave you..."

She smiled sheepishly, face red now from the delayed embarrassment of what we'd done. "I...expected it to hurt more."

"No, no. Karloff knows what he's doing...why he knows disappoints him...but that does not matter now." I brushed my lips lazily along the edge of her jaw. "Ya lyublyu tebya."

She sighed briefly, holding a hand to my face. "Y-ya...ya lyu..." She tried to repeat those three simple words, the fact that she was telling me she loved me was enough. I glanced up at her to realize her voice and trailed off because she had fallen asleep.

I laid my head down on her chest, very content with this moment.

"Spokoynoy Nochi..."

Eris...


	5. AliceXCole (ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?) Lol

Alice

We were at Dareth and Elena's wedding and damnit I don't know where that brown ninja bastard got the money to make it so beautiful but by god he did it!

They had exchanged their vows and we're now legally bound. The two was a difficult pair to wrap my head around. The rambunctious, overly expressive, drinks-slightly-too-much-during-the-day dojo owner and the shy, quiet, extremely intelligent, little sister to Zane Julien. There was no way that fate destined these two. God damn they decided to fuck fate in the ass and fall in love anyway, and I supposed they were both better for it.

To be honest the ceremony itself was extremely boring, but the party that was thrown after the fact was pretty freaking sweet.

Another cool thing about it was that Lloyd and I got to have our first drink together. Well...he had drank before I meant that we both drank at the same time as siblings. I don't know why that's cool to me, I guess I'm just a sap deep down.

But everyone was here. Father and uncle, the ninjas, Kizu and Arbiteth, Chïsai, some townspeople that I didn't really know about, probably friends to the ninja, and then a couple of my friends that I somehow made during clubbing trips.

Cole even brought his fucking dad. Okay? He told me he did it so that he could meet me since we were officially dating, but Lou only stayed for ten minutes before leaving.

That left Cole and I "alone" together in a sense, on the edges of the celebrating mass while usually we remained within the mass.

He had a drink in his hand and he grinned at me. "So you didn't have a dress, huh?"

I looked down at my own glass, frowning. "No...I've lived in the woods most of my life, what would I make one out of leaves?"

He shrugged. "Eh, you could try. But..." He chuckled. "You look pretty hot either way. Doesn't matter to me."

With that I blushed hotly, glancing back up at him. "A-and you're one to comment!" I said, trying to change the subject. "You came in jeans. At least I borrowed some nice pants."

He shrugged again. "I really just want to take them off." He commented. "They're kinda...squeezing me a bit..."

I bit my lower lip in my discomfort. "Well then...g-go change, moron."

He turned to me, setting down his drink and proceeding to back me against the wall. He braced a hand on either side of me, chuckling softly. "I didn't say I wanted to change...I said I wanted my pants off~"

It was then I realized he was drunk off his ass. Jay warned me that Cole was a bit of a heavy drinker, more than Dareth, who usually just took a shot or two daily, Cole could have two or three drinks and still appear perfectly fine. This had to have been about...his seventh...and it was hard to tell he was wasted unless you smelled it on his breath, his signature vodka and cherry/orange juice concoction.

"C-Cole!" I protested, squirming as he pressed up against me. "Cole you're drunk, g-go sit down."

He ignored my warning, leaning down and dominating my mouth. Forcefully using his tongue to explore.

My cry was muffled by said tongue, and it was hard to noticeably struggle when the person dominating me had the strength equivalent of a Greek god.

He removed one of his hands from the wall, placing it fingers down on the lower part of my abdomen, then he shocked me by reaching down into the front of my pants, quickly rubbing against what had been previously untouched.

I got scared then. Was he so drunk that he was gonna force this on me? I wasn't ready for this! And in public no less. Did no one notice what he was doing to me?

With a strangled, angry noise I raised a hand, slapping him hard in the face. I was still working out the kinks to my golden power, so I suppose in my highly emotional state the power became harder to control. He was knocked to the ground, hitting hard, and the left side of his face was frosted lightly. People noticed us then.

He stared up at me, holding his half-frozen cheek in shock. I curled my hands into fists, glaring down at him with rage and of course heartache. How could anyone be so drunk that they would publicly humiliate their girlfriend like that? Or if it wasn't intended to humiliate, then why even do it in the first place? That was on the borderline of rape.

I turned and stormed from the building, rushing back home before anyone could see me cry.

The party continued on without me, I figured, I could still hear the music even from here. It did not stop once, and nor did I. Not until I was safely in my room in Elena's dance studio turned apartment, not until I had the door locked tight behind me.

I sat with my back to the door, breathing slowly, angrily. Raking my fingers though my hair.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around why in the hell Cole suddenly decided to do that. It was weird and sudden and it hurt a little...I kinda liked it but that want the point. It was indecent and he had to have just been too drunk to think right...

Right?

He wouldn't have done that to me sober would he?

No...no I wasn't gonna think of him like that. Not right now. I needed to rest, clear my head.

I'd gotten over my people anxiety a while back but I swear that stunt...

I shook my head, standing and pacing.

OH! That bastard pissed me off...

Stop that. My mind told me. Stop being so upset. Just talk with him later. Figure it out. If you work yourself up now you'll never want to forgive him.

Turned out that later was coming sooner than I wanted. After nearly and hour a hard knock came at my door. I'd left Elena's home unlocked. Shit.

"Alice?" Came the earth ninja's voice, respectively. "Alice please let me in."

"No!" I shouted. "I-I don't trust you right now!"

I could hear him make a confused and hurt noise through the wooden barrier. "Well fine. I guess I'm sitting here until you do then."

The door creaked as pressure was applied to it. Perhaps he leaned against it, sat with his back on it as I had moments before. "But either way I'm getting in there. We need to talk about...that..."

So we were on the same page. That was good.

"Why did you follow me so quickly?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He didn't answer for a moment, then sighing. "Dareth kicked me out..." He said, the shame apparent in his voice.

If I'd been drinking I would've done a spit take. "Dareth!? Kicked you out?"

"Don't rub it in!" He retorted. "I was hammered okay. I was at a disadvantage..."

"Why did he kick you out?"

With another sigh and somewhat of a laugh he spoke again. "Well...as I said I was hammered. So he asked why you slapped me and I told him. Turns out Elena is extremely uncomfortable in sexual situations, whether she's involved or not, and he was more than willing to kick my ass out of the afterparty."

"Did he beat you up!?" I asked, finding this all pretty funny now. "Okay I have to see you."

I went to the door, unlocking it and opening it. He grinned, standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"No. He didn't beat me up..." He stepped past me into my room, sitting on my bed. "But now you've let me in and now we're gonna talk."

My faced grew hot, and I slammed the door, crossing my arms again. "Fine." I stood before him, my anger back with a mild vengeance. "Spit it out, whatever you have to say."

He bowed his head slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I...I..." He paused. "I do stupid stuff when I'm drunk..."

"I know."

"But I don't do things without reason." He continued. "I remembered you saying to me once that you're kinda wound tight...and I...stupidly decided that that was a good time to ease your tensions."

I walked up to him, slapping him once more.

"Shit!" He cried, swatting me away. "Damn you hit hard."

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" I shouted, hugging myself when I finished my light assult, anger fading into insecurity, self-consciousness. "Why would you think I would want that at all...? Let alone in public."

My voice wavered toward the end of that sentence, showing weakness I didn't want to have.

He rubbed his sore cheek, looking at me with concern and understanding. "I wasn't right in my head. Booze does that." He chuckled weakly. "Not saying I don't still want to...but that was a bad time. I know and I am sorry."

"D-damn right you're sorry..." I whispered, shrugging my shoulders, trying to curl up and become invisible. But he wasn't going to allow that, standing and coming to wrap me up in a hug.

He sighed/hummed, rubbing my back lightly with his hands. "Is...it too much to ask if we could try that again now that I'm sober?"

I pushed him away from me with a roll of the eyes. "I think you're still plastered, get out."

He shook his head. "No no, babe I haven't been drinking since they kicked me out. I might be a little buzzed but I can think now..."

I clenched my jaw, closing my eyes and trying to stay stern. "I-I don't...I don't know..."

He approached me again, taking my hands. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna be rough...and...if you want me to stop I will."

My stern expression melted to one of fear, and I gazed up at him.

"F...fine..." I finally agreed, grinning a little. "But I want a show."

Cole grinned. "Oh~" He said with a teasing edge. "So you like that kind of play."

My grinned widened further. "Y-yeah. Make it worth my time."

He laughed, reaching down and pulling off his shoes and socks. "Got any music for me?"

I shook my head. "Not today. Make it sexy, pretty boy~"

"Okay."

He started humming, sort of dancing but not really, he just sort of swayed but something about it was really...really attractive.

"What're you humming...?" I asked, leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"Oh just some Ariana Grande." He replied, licking his lips and continuing to move as he stripped of his first layer of clothing, his fancy hipster jacket.

"You would listen to Ariana Grande." I teased, looking down at my feet for a moment.

"Hey!" Cole suddenly exclaimed, moving quickly to me and tilting my chin up so I would look at him. "You wanted the show...you gotta watch~"

Staying right in front of me he reached his arms behind his head and peeled his shirt away, exposing his bare and extremely well muscled torso. I couldn't help but blush almost violently.

"You can touch if you want." He said. "I'm an interactive toy..."

"Ohh..." I offered shakily, reluctantly reaching out and placing my hands on his chest.

He sighed, chuckling quietly as I lightly stroked my hands over his chest and stomach.

"Damn you're hot..." I said, glancing up at him.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." He purred, reaching with this own hands under my shirt and feeling along my back.

"Ahh jeez..." I breathed, instinctively moving forward against the earth ninja. I wasn't used to being touched period, definitely not in this way.

"Remember, I'm interactive..." He repeated, forcing me to lift my arms so he could pull the shirt over my head and throw it to the floor.

He leaned very close, brushing his lips over my shoulder. "What do you want me to do next~?"

I whimpered, pressing my back further into the wall behind me. "I...I uh..."

"Hmmmm?" He asked, hunching his back and licking my neck from my collar bone all the way up to the hollow of my jaw.

I whined at his action, trying to push myself up against him but I couldn't do much. I'd cornered myself and now he had me pinned to the wall.

"Oh hush..." He growled roughly, pulling at the clasps on my bra until it snapped undone and fell also, to the ground. "You wanted a show, I'm here to give you one."

I moved my hands down from his abs, tugging at the button and zipper on his tightly fitting jeans. I was grateful for them now. Dress pants were always overly complicated and a hassle to get off, as compared to the easy parting of these simple fasteners so that I could easily slip my hands in and squeeze his slightly stiffened length.

"H-hey hey!" He cried, grabbing my wrists and pulling them up. "No, no...slow down..." He set my arms around his shoulders and then began to unbutton and push my own pants down as he kicked his away. "Y-you can't just rush into this...~"

He bent his knees just a little, slipping his hands behind my knees and hoisting me up so that I would sit on his hips, then he forced me back up against the wall and finally gave me an actual kiss. He didn't use tongue, but what he did use he used it very well, up until the point I tried to make him use tongue, and he was good at using that too.

"Hmmnmg..." I groaned against his lips, pretty aroused now, though I wasn't sure if I was as excited as Cole, who was extremely hard. I knew because he made me sit on it.

"Alice..." He called, slowly and repeatedly applying pressure between my hips. "C-can we stop playing games now...? He glanced down, not really at the ground because our bodies blocked that view. "It's starting to hurt...needs some...some better friction..."

I nodded immediately. I don't think I could have been any more ready, so he carried my over to my bed in the corner and tossed me down on it, I offering a squeal and a laugh as I bounced slightly.

He continued to stand, not so graceful now as he pulled off his boxers. Shyly I removed my own underwear and tried to cover myself at the same time, but he crawled up with me onto the mattress and spread my legs so he could nestle his hips between them.

I should've expected this but his erection was extremely hot against my bare skin; it throbbed kinda quickly, and I figured maybe it was in time to his heartbeat.

"Cole..." I sighed, pulling down on him, trying to get us closer together. That was all I could manage to say. "C-Cole...?"

He didn't hesitate to dive right in, moaning loudly as he started to thrust into me.

"Ow!" I cried, scraping his skin with my nails. "Cole slow down!"

"Shit..." He huffed, slowing soon after my order. "Sorry Alice..." He chuckled. "B-been kinda pent up since...ya know~"

His slower movements didn't hurt as badly as it had at first, but I'd never done this before so it was still stretching me out.

I had my arms hooked tightly around his neck, holding his face down close to mine as we rocked against each other.

"Ahhhh...hhnnn..." It was hard to keep myself quiet, hard not to protest loudly against his force which, if it wasn't obvious, hurt me immensely, but hiding behind the pain was a strange sort of satisfying pleasure that pulsated not unlike the length he so readily put inside me.

I brought up my knees, trying to position myself so he could more easily access what he wanted.

"Ohhhh..." He groaned lowly, heatedly, forcing my mouth open with his and greedily exploring within it with his tongue. And DAMN was he good at using it, the kiss made it hard for me to breathe, however, and though extremely good as it was. I pushed him up from me, gasping for air.

"A-Alice." He grunted, looking down at me with his lustful, half lidded eyes. "Oh god..."

I tilted my head back a offered my own cry of bliss, pain too but that was starting to ebb as he learned the feel of me and how he needed to move to make me feel good.

"Ah!" I protested, bracing my hands against his powerful shoulders and forcing myself up to match his pressure. "Jesus...t-that's good~"

He chuckled, nibbling hungrily at my throat. "I know...I have my tricks."

Then with another low groan he began to speed his thrusting, hardening further than before, moving deeper into me.

"Shit!" I shouted, arching myself upwards. "Ah! Aaaahh!" I tried to quiet down, only managing to dull myself to soft whimpering, tears streaming down my cheeks as he continued to force his way in again and again. "Cole..." I whined, scratching at him once again, scratching his back hard. The pain was gone now and I could feel something building deep inside me. I wasn't sure what it was at first, in fact it could have been easily mistaken for pain but it was not quite the same. This became obvious when the climax of is hit me.

"Oh! Oh! God!" It was an agonizing form of pleasure that only intensified as he pounded into me quickly, probably trying to reach this climax himself.

"Alice!" He called, crying out loudly. He was clearly not afraid to let me hear how good it made him feel.

I cupped his face in my hands, rocking up hard against his erection, extending my orgasm while stimulating one in him. His lips were parted as he protested softly to my movement, and he looked damn sexy as strange as that would seem. He didn't make weird faces as he came, and right as his climax his he grunted loudly, pushing my arms out of the way and roughly forcing his tongue once more into my mouth, stroking tenderly, probing. Absorbing my loving moans as we finished together.

In reality the moment between us didn't last much longer than an hour, maybe two...

I sighed in disappointment when he removed his length from inside me, laying down over me almost protectively and laying his head on my chest.

I petted his thick, curly hair, face flushed and skin damp from the effort of our act.

"M...maybe next time we should wait a little longer...?" I requested, biting my lip for a second.

"Oh?" He wondered aloud, gazing up at me with a lazy smile. "And tell me, why is that?"

I hummed, kind of embarrassed by my proposal now. "S...so maybe next time...it will last a little longer...?"

"Hnnnnn..." He groaned, shifting upward so we were cheek to cheek. "You don't have to worry about that..." He purred, turning his lips to my ear. "Next time...I'll be sure to last a while...then I'll really make you scream~"

I smacked him lightly on the back, it making a satisfying slapping noise. "Shut up!" I cried, laughing all the while.

I felt his lips curl into a smile against my skin. "Fine...I'll be quiet for now..." He nuzzled me softly. "But...it wasn't bad was it?" He asked. "I mean I lasted long enough for you...for your first time?"

I continued to pet him. "No...believe me I expected the worst..."

"Glad I didn't disappoint you, babe..." He sighed, one final sentence before he passed out on top of me.

I rolled my eyes, holding him close. "Goodnight then..." I replied, scoffing internally at his light snoring. Truth be told that I was soon after to lose consciousness. And I could only pray that I didn't snore as badly as he did.


	6. Kill me pLZ! XD

_A.N. - Why...? Why would I...? WHY!? XD Okay this is extreme garbage and it should be thrown away as well as me because I wrote it. I'M SORRY FOR KILLING YOUR FRAGILE MINDS! *shot ded*_

X.X.X

Clouse

I really just wanted to bash my head into a wall.

Kapau and Chope were the absolute WORST excuses for cultists and by God...

Okay I scratchy first statements. I wanted to bash THEIR heads into a wall.

I wanted to lay down and relax for a while, but that was not likely to happen.

I peeled myself away from my tasks, just strolling lazily about the island, through the buildings as well, looking for somewhere unridden with cultists or kabuki or people in general.

I was sick of all of these pestilent individuals...in truth I really only enjoyed the company of one...

And that was Arbiteth.

True she WAS a kabuki, but only because I urged her to disguise herself so Chen couldn't detect her easily.

Chen may be immature but if he knew there was an Anacondrai hybrid in his midst he would no doubt do terrible things to her.

And damnit I wanted to do terrible things to her, so I couldn't let him have her.

It was by pure luck that I was able to find her as I wandered, actually...if begun searching for her, it was not by chance at all, and when I stumbled upon her what she was doing excited me so.

She was bare, save for a few undergarments for use with the kabuki costumes, and she was trying to put makeup on herself to cover up her pearly violet scales. Before her was a mirror, respectfully because this was her quarters and all of the kabuki had mirrors for the sake of putting on makeup, but she was not used to this strange pampering lifestyle and so when she messed up she would curse to herself, making a face in the mirror in her anger.

"Son of a bitch..." She growled now, biting her lower lip with her sweet little fangs in an attempt not to scream out her rage. I grinned as I watched from the shadows, having no intention of leaving her be.

"FUCKING!" She turned her back to the mirror and threw a small metal canister of concealer at the wall that I hid behind, so, to be dramatic I slipped from my hiding spot, catching the thing before it obliterated the molding, leaving me with an explanation and a job to do.

"Dear you should be careful of your anger." I droned with a smirk. "You could break something."

She rolled her eyes, naturally half-lidded and startling ringed red. "Oh fuck off." She said. "I'll break whatever I want to."

I shook my head, approaching and clicking my tongue. "Oh little miss devourer that simply is not true. If something were to break and no one were to confess I would be responsible. Not only that but either way I will need to fix the damage..." I stepped up to Arbiteth and tapped her nose lightly. "You need to control your temper, girl."

"And you need to control your curiosity." She retorted hotly, slapping my hand away hard and turning her back to me. "We all know you just wanted to see me out of uniform."

"Oh yes..." I hummed, moving even closer to her and putting my hands on her hips. "But you are still in some of your uniform, dear." I pulled her back against me and lifted up her slip so that I could lightly pet the scaled skin on her lower belly. "Do you need assistance getting out?"

She hissed lowly, squirming against my touch. "Get off of me you pedo!" She shouted, reaching back to slap me but to no avail.

I chuckled. "Oh child~" I breathed, only tightening my grip. "My attraction to you has nothing to do with your age."

"Go fuck Apep, creep!"

Ah yes...

My pet serpent...

"But that would be beastiality, one, and two, I am not attracted to beasts." I grunted lightly as she struggled, because in doing so she would bump against my lower extremities and it would hurt just a little.

"So what?" She growled. "You attracted to little girls?"

"You are not a little girl. You have the body and mind of an eighteen year old." I chuckled. "It matters not what your chronological age is..."

Her struggling ceased and I was almost disappointed; the light striking of her body against mine was starting to arouse me. "Even so I am not as old as you think..."

She tried to turn her head back so she could see me, but she ultimately failed. I pushed her over against the nearer wall, taking in the pressure I applied.

"Wh-why do you like me then?" She stammered, still sounding as feisty as ever.

"Because!" I exclaimed, spinning her around so that she could face me. "You have the attitude of an Anacondrai in the body of a young human woman."

She scoffed. "Yeah...the attitude...and the fangs...and the scales...and the eyes..." And then she grinned, shoving me from her hard, her strength actually quite surprising. "And the power."

With a grunt, or maybe I was more of a shout, I almost flew back from her, landing rather painfully in a large chair at the opposite side of the room. It was cushioned well but I did not hit the cushion, I struck the edge of the seat.

She walked over to me as I lifted my painful self from the floor to sit in the chair. She leaned over me, her hands on the arm rests. "I know what turns you on, geezer." She insulted. "I'm not stupid~" She climbed up into the seat with me, straddling my hips with a grin. "But if you want to tango with me you do it by MY terms."

I was mildly terrified of this girl but at the same time I was extremely aroused. I was not typically attracted to snakes but the Anacondrai serpents had many qualities that I feared and so respected; to see these qualities in this girl was very attractive, I'm not going to lie, and it wasn't exactly helpful of her to sit on my lap and tease me with visions of sex. Insultingly no less.

"Geezer?" I queried, trying to lean up and bring myself closer to her. "Arbiteth you have it all-"

She shoved me back down with great force, baring her teeth. "I did not tell you to move!" She explained, narrowing her eyes. "I said MY terms."

Her strength was unbelievably high, and I grinned when she pushed me down. I was only growing stiffer by the minute and not in the slightest embarrassed. "Alright then..." I purred. "Proceed."

With a low, rough noise of frustration she struck quickly, biting me hard on my jaw.

"AAAAHH!" I shouted, trying to throw her away, trying to get her off of me, but just after the burning pain of her fangs sinking into my skin it dulled to a heat, a...confusing type of heat, and a very...pleasurable one.

I ground my teeth together loudly, groaning with the sudden surge of bliss that I felt in my pants. It was so violent and sudden that it almost hurt, but when the wave ended I was more than erect. The best part of this surge was that it was not orgasm, but it felt close.

"Oh..." She breathed, pulling back from the wound she created just enough to gaze almost hatefully into my eyes. "For an old guy you sure can get it up quick~~"

"Hnnnnnnnh..." I managed to protest, grinning lazily, lecherously up at her. "You underestimate me, Arbiteth...I age well."

She shuffled herself forward, sitting herself against my stiffness and laughing. "Well I suppose I'll give you that..." She cooed, applying slow, repeated pressure down on me. "But that's all the praise you're gonna get out of me."

I raised my hands, reaching to grab her hips but she smacked them away. "I didn't say you could touch me."

"Yes ma'am..." I agreed, slowly setting them back down to grip the armrests. I was starting to feel a little...high was not the correct word to use, but my vision was just the slightest bit bleary and my body felt good all over, tingly kind of. Sensitive! That's the word I was looking for. But numb all at once. Limp and yet every muscle in my body was taut, ready for anything.

"Arbiteth...?" I slurred. "Venom...?"

She nodded with a particularly evil smile. "Good stuff isn't it."

I leaned my head back with a moan. "Oh Jesus."

She hissed. "Jesus isn't real! You call for me...only me..."

I stared up at her, probably looking like a complete idiot but I could not touch her or move closer to her so I held her with my gaze. "Y-yes, Arbiteth."

Her lips parted and she shut her eyes, brows furrowing as the friction she created started to pleasure her too. With a quiet noise, little louder than a breath, she squirmed out of her slip, revealing her bare torso.

Now she was not a full bred human, that should have been apparent. She was half serpentine, half Anacondrai to be precise. She did not have breasts like a normal girl of her physical build, she did have the soft, rounded peaks on her chest but she did not have nipples, as her torso was patterned with lovely violet scales. She did not have a navel either, she was perfectly smooth and pearly and, like before, I found myself staring like a complete moron.

"You are striking, dear..." I offered, smiling at her.

She lowered her face down to mine, licking the side of my face. "You can touch me now..." She informed.

I did not hesitate even a little. I lifted my needy hands and stroked them over her belly and chest, feeling the smooth, segmented fragments of armor that adorned her skin.

"Clouse..." She said, looking down at me.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked, taking the opportunity to pull her down against my hard length, that of which was torturously restricted behind my pants.

"Take off your shirt."

Nodding I retracted my hands to do so. And oh was it agonizing. There was the belt which I always kept tightly fastened and then the garment itself was heavily laden with clasps and buttons. After about a minute or two I managed to unfasten the damn thing, leaning forward so I could slip it off of my shoulders and throw it across the room.

Now those of you reading...I know that you think of me as an old, wrinkly old monotone but that simply isn't true. I age well, that is not an understatement. And in reality I am not that old. The Serpentine Wars were not that long ago dear readers.

Anyway, beneath my tedious top was hidden a well built chest and abdomen, as the cultists had to keep up my strength in the event of another uprising, and since Chen was a lazy kook I was left primarily in charge of his safety...

And despite what you may think I was not even the slightest bit wrinkled. I'm a good looking old man God damnit! And I was pleased to see that Arbiteth agreed with me, it being obvious when she bit her lower lip in a teasing smirk, quickly striking me again right on the left of my pectoral, tiny little fangs sinking deep into my skin and grazing the muscle in a painfully tantalizing bite.

"A-ARBITETH!" I shouted, entire body curling with the intensity of this wave of brutally agonizing pleasure. She'd injected me with more venom. "O-Oh please!?"

"Ah...!" She protested weakly, quite possibly against the further hardening of my member. "That's gonna be fun to play with..." She cooed.

Torturously she stroked her soft hands down my chest, only stopping at my front, unfastening my pants and pushing them down and all the way off.

We both only donned our underwear now, and I was soon to be the only one, because she very quickly peeled hers off and replaced herself on top.

"A-Arbiteth?" I asked, sighing with he relief of having my restrictive garments removed. "Y-you're forgetting-"

She interrupted me with a hard slap across the face. "I am not forgetting anything. I'm in charge here! You keep your mouth shut." With that she started to grind herself against me, relieving some of the tension in both of us.

The rubbing against my erection felt very good and at the same time I felt numb, as if she wasn't really stroking at my sensitive extremities with her body.

"Ma'am...the venom..." I slurred. "Y-you gave me too much I...can't feel..."

She leaned down close to my face once more, smiling. "Oh I know...I gave you a lot so you'd be sure to last long enough for me~"

her low, husky voice had distracted me from the placement of her hands, and before I realized where they were I heard a tearing noise and I saw my underwear playfully tossed away in two shreds just before she mounted me and forced myself deep inside her.

"AhhhHH!" I cried, hunching my shoulders as the hot tightness of her surrounded my stiffened state. "Arbiteth! Oh lord!"

She started thrusting down on me right away, pressing her lips to my neck and licking away, occasionally biting into my skin, these times though she did not administer her addictive poison, rather she just made me bleed, and the pain was just too fantastic.

I reached up, possibly against her wishes, one hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her neck.

"Sh-shit..." She growled, moving her body quickly against mine. "God that's good..."

She trailed her fingers curiously over my bared body, stopping only when they cupped my face, then she struck me once more, this time on the mouth, her tongue snaking past my lips, stroking at mine roughly, dominating it. I couldn't breathe and for some reason that only excited me further. So much so that I began to try and thrust my hips up into her, but at my action she pulled back and slapped me hard.

"Do not move!" She shouted, then squeezing her deep red eyes shut for a moment, expressing the intensity of the feeling behind her protesting cry.

I grinned at her, panting hard. "I-I love when you abuse me~"

She hissed when her wave of pleasure passed, biting my ravaged throat once again, sinking her teeth deep in, but not administering any venom. Just drawing blood.

"Yes!" I struggled to cry, as her powerful jaws compressed my trachea just in the slightest. "Arbiteth please!"

Her pounding body did not let up in its movements even once, her stomach tightening as she neared orgasm. The first of many to come I assumed.

"F-FUCK!" She cried, scratching at my chest with her long, perfect nails, making me bleed.

"Harder..." I breathed, pulling her down on me. "Scratch me harder."

She hit me again, reaching her hand behind my head and grabbing my ponytail, tugging it very hard. I leaned my head back and shouted lovingly at her powerful grip, crying only louder as she bit me again, afterwards teasing the bleeding wounds with her amazing tongue.

"Ohhhhhh oh..." I moaned, lowly now, nearing my finish and yet never going over the edge. My member was starting to hurt from being erect so long, and even the quick downward stroking that Arbiteth provided me would not relieve my loins of the pressure, and I groaned enviously when she whined through another orgasm.

"Arbiteth...Arbiteth dear...?" I begged, grasping her hips. "It aches, please..."

She gazed down at me, still thrusting, sweat had beaded on her brow and her lips were moist. She'd been drooling just a little bit. It made me laugh and that made her slap me again.

"I-idiot!" She roared, voice wavering. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Hhnnnnnn." I moaned, pulling her hips down on mine. "S-sorry love..." I offered. "I didn't expect you to like this so much..."

Her angry face faltered, and she brought her face close to mine. "You are a stupid old man..." She whispered to me, kissing my face wherever she could reach. "Fucking idiot..."

She stroked herself against me slowly now, staying very close. I could now register every movement she made with precise detail and I writhed beneath her.

"Move, Clouse..." She said, grazing her sweet fangs over my shoulder. "Stop being lazy, fuck me."

I bit my lower lip in rapture, forcing my hips up against hers.

"AH! Clouse!" She nearly screamed, bracing herself against me, whimpering as I rammed into her with all the power I could muster, given the situation.

She bit my shoulder, hard but somehow this action carried a loving tenderness about it, it was violent and somehow gentle and sweet.

"M-my child..." I called to her, reaching the verge once again but not going over the edge. "Devour me..."

"Aaah ahhhh~" She whined, keeping her teeth locked in place, the noises she made muffled by a mouthful of my flesh. Even so it was easy to tell when her third climax struck her hard; this time her body trembled with the ecstasy.

I figured maybe she was letting me be dominant now, even if just slightly. I shifted my body beneath her, lowering just so to where I could get a taste of her skin; the delicate, sensitive span just beneath her jaw.

"Clouse..." She whispered, clinging to me. "G-God damnit..."

I chuckled. "Calm down, girl, you've been more than dominant~"

She hissed softly, pushing me back down and pulling herself off of my length, still rock hard despite all the friction. The air felt cold as compared to her soft body.

"A-Arbiteth?" I asked, brows furrowing in confusion. "Arbiteth I haven't..."

Her face flushed. "I know, dumb ass." She insulted. "I-I dosed you up too well..." She bowed her head. "Sit up."

I obeyed immediately, shaking with the tension. "Wh...what is the matter?"

She dropped to her knees, crawling up to me and putting her hands on my knees. "Nothing..." She looked up at me, seeming shy now, which was beyond all comprehension. "I'm just gonna make you cum now..."

And only then did I realize what her intentions were.

She took my hard length in one hand, leaning forward and brushing her moist lips over the head.

My entire body immediately seized with this new sensation, her mouth felt like fire compared to the air, and I arched my back, groaning.

"Oh my god..." I nearly wheezed, hunching over her, grabbing her head in my hands. "Arbiteth..."

She offered her tongue next, her amazing, versatile tongue, roughly licking the tip and further down on my shaft. I tried to pull her head down, tried to get her to take me further but she lashed out and bit my erection, hissing.

"S-stop rushing me!" She protested. "I said my terms."

"Ohhh...yes..." I answered, still running my fingers through her long ebony hair. The bite should have been painful but I only grew stiffer with the action, stomach seizing for a second or two. "Yes..."

Only then did she close her mouth over the tip of my shaft, slowly taking me in deeper.

"Oh Arbiteth..." I breathed, leaning over further and placing one hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "My sweet girl...~"

She hummed weakly, finally taking my length in to the root, her tongue curling around the stiffened state, stroking hard.

"O-Ohhh my dear..." I groaned loudly, digging my fingertips into her scaled flesh, my free hand moving to the back of her neck. "Y-you're too good to me..."

She bit down gently on my erection, teeth squeezing me near the base and I cried out in my torturous carnal agony.

"Please!" I begged. "Arbiteth please make me...oh my god..."

She put her hands on my thighs, pushing them slightly apart so she could nestle her body between them as she suckled on the length of me. She moaned again in protest to my begging, rubbing her tongue along my throbbing member, moving her head just barely, back and forth, giving me just a little bit of friction.

I hunched over her crouched body, holding her close. "Arbiteth..."

She slipped her arms around my waist, embracing me in this moment. She licked me, biting lightly and sucking hungrily, humming and grimacing slightly as I started to leak pre-cum into her mouth.

"Ooh lord..." I whispered, gripping her back hard, cupping the back of her neck as if it was keeping me alive. "Ahhh-Hh!" I cried as I finally released my load and achieved a climax.

I didn't expect the feeling of it to be so brutally intense, this may have been a secondary effect of the venom and I was perfectly fine with it, body twinning with the effort of the release.

She stayed with me until I stopped coming and then pulled away, spitting on the floor.

"Fucking nasty~" She said, wiping her mouth.

I looked down at her with a chuckle. "Well then why did you do it~?" I asked.

She looked away from me with a blush. "Shut up..." She said. "I don't have to answer to you..."

I stood searching for my clothes that had been so carelessly thrown off like garbage. Pulling on my pants before approaching her. "Arbiteth...?"

She blushed. "Geezer..." She spat hatefully, then grinning up at me.

I chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Well dear tell me, why is it you were dressing so early in the day?"

She licked her lips, making a smacking noise. "Chen ordered the kabuki to give the contestants a tour of the island..."

"Oh~?" I asked. "Well when is that taking place?"

She looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist. "Now."

At that moment I heard talking in the nearer distance, out of site but no longer out of mind.

"Oh hell!" I shouted, beginning to more frantically gather the clothing we'd discarded. "We need to leave this building, they're in here!"

She grinned even further. "What's the matter, Clousey?" She queried, using Chen's occasional nickname for me. "I thought affairs with the kabuki women were common~"

I shifted are clothes into one arm and took hers in my other pulling her behind me quickly.

She laughed loudly and we only barely managed to get out of sight before the tour group opened the doors and entered the room.

I could only pray we didn't make a big mess.


	7. Crack-Ship At It's Finest XD

_A.N. - This one is kinda short...uh...yeah...crackship...as requested by somebody...XD Again forgive me for I am trash._

X.X.X

Skales

I don't know how...

I don't know why but some by some miracle I had acquired a general status!

Well...I supposed it wasn't truly general status, but I'd obtained a tail. Perhaps it was because I was separated from my tribe so long...that my body believed I'd become general of a new tribe.

Either way it was amazing and I was very happy for it. I felt more like I had some sort of purpose. The tail would not develop in a serpent that did not have some sort of important purpose.

Another great thing about today was that Zane had leaned to trust me enough to where he removed the cage from the equation.

So I was now a free snake, able to move about as I pleased as long as I didn't get caught.

My new form was a little bit bigger than my other too, so I was grateful to be out. It was getting too little for me.

I slithered happily on the mattress, smiling like an idiot. "Hahaha, this is fun!" I exclaimed, looking up at the white ninja with glee.

He sat on the beds edge, glancing at me briefly. "I am glad for you." He said. "You have been moving for nearly an hour straight though, you must be tired..."

I shook my head, feeling my new scales with disbelief and perhaps a slight bit of vanity.

"No. Not tired, but I am a little hungry."

Zane nodded. "Yes I suppose I am too. What are you wanting?"

I stopped moving, curling my tail around in a coil and nestling myself within it. "I want...hell...it doesn't really matter. Whatever you choose it will be excellent."

I saw his face turn a very light pink, only a shade or two darker than his normal skin tone. "Alright." He stood. "I will go get sustenance. Wait here please?"

"Of course."

He left me alone to my devices, and all I did with them was stroke my new tail, beaming with glee.

Moments later the house started to smell quite good, and I could hear the other residents praising Zane for his cooking skills.

"I'm sorry, brothers..." He said softly. "I am not making dinner quite yet. Just making preparations."

They all groaned with disappointment and their footsteps could be heard shuffling about, slowly dissipating with the lovely scent in the air.

Shortly after that Zane came back into the room, plate in his hand and whatever was on it smelled fantastic.

"I hope you don't mind, I was craving breakfast..."

He sat on the bed, setting the plate down before him and I. What laid upon the saucer was off-white, slightly yellowish with flecks of green and pearly white.

"What is it?"

He smiled. "It is an egg-white omelette with bell pepper and onion."

Well whatever the hell those things where I slithered over to the plate and took a small chunk in my hands, grinning with food related satisfaction as I took a bite.

Time for a little anatomy lesson. Snakes don't have teeth like humans do. We have our four fangs, and then our other teeth, if any, are used for holding, not chewing or tearing or anything for that matter, so I was pleased to find that this delightfully scented concoction was soft and easily broken down by my tongue.

He revealed a fork, himself taking the utensil and neatly separating a bit from the rest so that he could eat as well.

"Is it okay?" He asked in between his mouthfuls. "It was kind of...it was made from filler foods. We did not have a lot."

I nodded, swallowing only my second mouthful. "It is fine. I am not picky." I frowned. "The peppers are a little hard to break apart but I will live."

"Oh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. I keep forgetting you don't work the way we do..."

He took his fork and began to half the remaining portion before glancing at me, stopping. "Sorry, how much of this were you planning to eat?"

I looked at it with a contemplative frown. "Probably...not that much. Maybe half that..."

He cut the omelette appropriately, pulling the peppers from the small but reserved for me.

Then he began to cut them up smaller, almost until they were paste, and spread it back on the inside of the little morsel. "I hope that is better for you." He said simply, returning to his consumption while my face burned.

"Th-thank you..." I replied, though it sounded much more like a question. I claimed my bit of food and laid waste to it, the pepper much much easier to swallow now, and when we'd both finished eating he set the plate on a stand near his bed. "So..." He mused aloud. "We don't have anything important to do...you don't mind if I read do you?"

I hummed. "No...no I guess I don't..."

He retrieved a book then from the same stand that the plate now resided on, sitting with his back against the wall, legs splayed out comfortably against he bedspread.

I took it upon myself to climb up on his lap. This may sound strange but his room didn't get much sunlight so I would get cold often. He would be checking on me often and find me in my low temperatures and share his body heat to keep me healthily warm.

I'd become accustomed to his temperature and I grew to enjoy the feeling of it, against all odds. He used to disgust me but now I coiled my body lazily about the upper parts of his thighs, letting my head rest on his lower abdomen.

He hummed softly, the paper pages dryly scraping the air as he turned them. It must have been a good read because he flipped those pages rather quickly.

Absentmindedly, about thirty minutes into his reading, I was just about to fall asleep when I was awoken by a large hand gently cupping my head and then petting down my back.

This action was repeated slowly, carefully, and when I'd first jolted back into consciousness I'd had a desire to scream and bite this hand but after a moment I realized it wasn't as bad as my cranky, half asleep mind thought it to be, it actually felt rather good. Zane's hand was warm and soft as compared to my cool blue scales and I unraveled my tail, laying out flat so he could pet the entirety of my body. He did exactly this and I couldn't help but squirm a little, very very pleased with this petting.

The white ninja confined to read nonchalantly, not really registering my pleasured movements, and he only continued to stroke me, stopping only when the softness of his lap began to form an area of rigidity right next to where I was settled.

"Ah...Skales would you mind...being still please?" He asked, voice hitching in his throat. "I don't mean to restrain you b-but..."

I looked up at him and saw that he had put the book down and was now looking back at me, face slightly reddened, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I pouted, settling my body between his thigh and this new rigid space that sat between either of them.

"Why did you stop petting me?" I whined. "Keep going." With that I wiggled my body impatiently, knocking into the hard spot and extracting a loud groan from Zane.

"O-oh!" He huffed, face growing darker. "St-top that." He said, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

At first I didn't really understand, I frowned in my confusion.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked rather snarkily, trying to find out the source of his discomforts when it finally struck me.

Humans don't have their genitalia on the inside...

So that stiff area on his lap must have been...

I chuckled. "Oh is this what's bothering you?" I shifted my body closer to his retained, slightly erect shaft, putting my hands on it and softly rubbing.

"AH!" He cried to me quietly hands reaching down but then slowly going back to his sides. "Sk-Skales no..."

I hummed, ignoring his pleas. "What's the matter?" I asked, grinning. "Don't want me to help you relieve your..." I squeezed his erection, now harder than before. "Ailment...?"

His lips parted in reaction to my pressure but he did not make a sound. He shut his eyes and his eyebrows turned up just the slightest bit, indicating I was pleasing him. His idle hands tightly gripping the sheets beneath us.

"Skales please..." He breathed, whimpering. In reality he was likely to be asking me to stop but it did not sound that way, so I began unfastening the knot on his belt, grinning evilly when his robe fell open, revealing his pale, muscular torso. I was even more pleased to find that the belt held his pants in position too. They were not made from elastic and did not have their own ties, so now the white fabric hung loosely on his hips, he sighing with relief as his member was no longer so tightly restricted.

I slithered forward onto his stomach and he gazed down at me, flushed, shaking and confused.

"Don't worry..." I hissed, slipping my tail into his pants, beneath his boxers so I could curl the tip of it around the root of his erection. "I don't bite much."

"Hnnn-nnnnh..." He groaned in protest, leaning his head back. "Th-this...this is...wrong...I think..."

I began to coil my tail further around the length of his shaft, not stopping until the tip of my tail brushed the head of his cock. "There are plenty of things that are wrong..." I hissed, tightening my grip on his erection, slowly, torturously increasing the pressure. "It was wrong of you to save me, according to human standards, but you did not mind the standards..." I stroked my hands over the milky skin on his stomach, feeling his muscles ripple in response.

"Ooohhh..." He moaned at my squeeze, dislodging a hand from the blankets to cover his mouth.

"It was wrong of you to keep me in your home, knowing that I was an enemy to your family...but you did so anyway..." I began to squeeze him even more, slipping the coil of my tail along his stiff shaft, stroking the length of it. We both grew just a bit slick when his pre-cum started to leak, therefore the friction was less and less of an issue, and I was easily able to jerk the ninja off.

He still covered his mouth with his free hand, hiding his blushing face and trying to mask his cries of pleasure from me.

"You sheltered me, fed me...kept me warm." These motions were starting to arouse me too, but I kept my own length inside me, a bump forming where my erection was concealed. "Why...?"

His quick breathing wavered, and he lowered his hand, a tear rolling down his cheek as he looked at me. "B...because I care for you..."

Now it was my turn to blush, slowly lowering my hooded head so that it rested comfortably on his stomach, my chest covering his navel.

"Zane..." I said, trying to choke out more words but unable.

He laid his hand upon his chest, groaning as I stroked his erection with my tail. I reached up with my hands and touched it. "Y-you could...find something to do with this..." I requested, maybe sounding a little demanding but he nodded to me anyway, thinking for a moment before lowering it to my head, petting my body once more.

"Oh!" I grunted, hunching my shoulders as his palm cupped my back and stroked downwards toward the start of my tail. I couldn't contain my hard cock any longer, it was hurting, compressed behind the two slightly larger scales that hid the opening into me. I released it, and I being so small it was tiny compared to his, but despite that fact I continued to squeeze and pull his shaft, my own rubbing against it and pleasuring me so deeply.

"Ohhhh yes..." I growled, squirming beneath his large hand. "Ahhhh..."

Zane did little more than gasp and breathe heavily, hips moving down as I caressed his member. This was likely a reflex, virgins often did this.

"Hnnnnnn..." He hummed, his hand stopping on my shoulders. "Sk...Skales...?"

I hissed seductively, pushing the fabric down off his hips and revealing the upper part of his erection. With a grin I lashed out quickly, biting the base of it with my fangs, administering a very little bit of venom.

"Ow!" He retorted, wincing at the bite. "O...oohh." When the venom set in it was clear what it had done. It had made him more sensitive to my touch, while at the same time keeping the muscle contracted as it was, essentially he was going to be hard for a while.

I squirmed beneath his heavy hand, trying to get it to run along the length of me once more.

"Aa-ahh..." He moaned heavily, keeping his hand stationary, but dislodging the other one from the bed and slipping it into his pants, cupping his erection that I so lovingly tended to. He squeezed me lightly with his hands, pulling me against him.

He wanted me to be close.

I stroked him a little faster, harder than before, squeezing even tighter. I flicked my tongue against his porcelain skin, teasing the tender area just below the navel. The pressure of his hot length against mine was becoming too much for me and I started to go through a climax.

"Z-Zane...!" I begged, sounding weak and pathetic but the pleasure was too good. I powered through my orgasm, now somewhat useless in that sense, as my stiff state had grown soft and retracted back behind the scales that originally concealed it.

I continued to pull on his cock though, not going to stop until he released. Judging by the way his member throbbed and the way he cried out and called to me he was very close.

"Oh goodness..." He breathed, stomach muscles taut from the effort of imminent orgasm. "G-goodness Skales...please...?"

I squeezed him hard, stroking slowly now, deliberately.

"AAaa-ahhh!" He whined, chest heaving, tightening his grip on my body, still being very gentle. "Ahhhnnn!"

With those few final cries I could feel him cum, of course some of the liquid getting on my tail, making us even more slick. He moaned softly for me, quieting further as his wave of ecstasy drew to a finish and he softened.

I unraveled my self from his now useless state, curling up on his stomach. His hands remained on me, well, one of them did, softly petting while the other returned to his side.

"S...so..." I hissed, heat burning my face once more. "Care...present tense..." I glanced up at him. "You care for me?"

He sighed shakily, his cheeks bright pink from the exertion and lewd nature of our act. "Well...yes. Granted my caring may be illy given in the eyes of others..."

"No one has ever cared for me before." I stated bluntly. "I-I know that sounds ludicrous, perhaps stupid, and this may too...if my fellow tribe members hadn't thrown me out in the snow...I never would have met you."

"It would have meant they cared." He suggested. "Isn't that what you've wanted? Care?"

I frowned, laying my head on his sternum. "Yes, but your care and their care is not the same."

He nodded, humming. "Well...I will be here to give you what I can. But..." He looked away, seeming discomforted. "I do not want to do...this again."

And now I was disappointed. "What? Why?"

He hugged himself as if he was uncomfortable with his exposed skin. "It was so indecent!"

I laughed at him. "Oh you humans. You're all so sensitive~"

"And you serpents are all perverse..."

I only laughed harder. "This is true...we are masters of sexual art."

The entirety of his skin seemed to flush red now.

"It is in our nature." I grinned up at the ninja. "And I can guarantee you no matter how indecent I get, you will always come crawling back for more..."


	8. Crack-Ship At It's Finest XD Part 2

_A.N. - I can burn in hell now. Thanks! XD_

X.X.X

Zane

It'd been...I'd say about two weeks since Skales had indecently exposed myself to him, and he to me.

I found myself blushing whenever I caught a glance of him. It was wrong, the most forbidden of bonds, but I did not feel bad or ashamed about it...

Well...

Maybe a little ashamed...

He made me do very indecent things...

The worst part about this is that whenever these indecent things crossed my mind I would get slightly discomforted, "hot and bothered" as Cole liked to say, and I would have to immediately leave the presence of others to try and contain or relieve my frustrations.

It happened often, but usually it was not in the presence of anyone other than the serpent himself, which made my leaving even more embarrassing and quite possibly very obvious.

We, as in the other ninja and I, had had a long day of training, and of course this meant we would be very exhausted.

We all went to our respective rooms for the night, they quickly tucking in and tuning out of consciousness while when I entered my room I found Skales curled up on my pillow in an almost regal manner.

I stepped up to him, slowly, quietly, and I slipped my hands beneath his cool, coiled body, lifting him and trying to keep his stationary as I laid myself down, head on the now empty pillow.

He muttered, sounding irritated and looking it too as he opened his eyes just a slit and glared at me.

"Why am I being moved?" He asked in a low hiss, flicking his forked tongue out in protest.

"I did not want to lay on you and crush you." I said, setting his limp form comfortably on my chest. "If I had let you be and tried to lay down, I'd have fallen asleep and eventually rolled on top of you. That would not be good."

"No..." He breathed, nestling his head between either of my pectoral muscles. "I suppose not..." He uncoiled himself and stretched out flat on my torso, shutting his eyes with a him. "Pet me." He demanded.

I obeyed him immediately, gently stroking the length of his body from the top of his hooded head to the beginnings of his tail. He sighed in satisfaction, squirming a little at my touch then relaxing himself completely.

"You're good at that..." He told me quietly, snuggling me as best as he could considering how little he was.

His squirming reminded me of when if began petting him that couple of weeks ago, leading to him stimulating arousal in me, and my face immediately flushed hotly.

He glanced up at me, eyes slitted once more, but this time with near lustfulness. "What's the matter...?" He purred, grinning lazily. "Something on your mind?"

I only blushed harder as more and more of the lewd memory forced its way into the main focus of my thoughts. I felt my flaccid length start to grow stiff and I sat upright, taking Skales from my chest now and cradling him in my arms like a baby.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, jolted from his euphoric, limp state by my sudden moving of him. "Zane!?"

I looked down at him, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "Calm down please...?" I requested. "I...I just want to try something."

I adjusted his body accordingly, moving his arms from across his chest so I could pet the underside of him, chest to belly to the base of his tail. I repeated this action carefully, knowing that even though he had scales for protection, that the underneath of the small serpent was sensitive, and I was easy so as not to hurt him.

He writhed beneath my stroking fingers, making a noise of distress and quite possibly bliss. But to be precautionary, I stopped, looking at him with concern.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I asked. "I don't want you to be-"

He interrupted me by raising a hand of his, gazing back up to me with an angry lustful look. "What possessed you to do this?"

I blushed a little, glancing away for a second. "You...you pleasured me..." I told him. "I...just wanted to return the favor..." I frowned. "Sh-should I stop?"

He hissed lowly, narrowing his eyes. "If you stop I will bite you..."

I chuckled. "But what if I continue?"

His sexual fury turned into confusion for a moment. "I...will probably still bite you."

I started to pet him once more, my palm cupping his body as I stroked downward from his chest, and he curled the tip of his tail around my wrist feebly.

"Nnmmmn..." He moaned through a closed mouth, writhing and squirming beneath my hand. "Y-you're warm..."

A wave of heat passed over my face again. "Yes...humans are warm blooded..."

His cerulean cheeks turned dark purple, his face slightly contorted in anger or frustration and embarrassment. "Stop...spewing stupid facts that I already know." He spat.

"Y-your face." I began. "Are you okay?" I stopped petting him again, raising my hand up and lightly brushing a finger over the indigo scales.

"I'm flushed!" He exclaimed, nipping me irritatedly on the finger. "You're getting distracted, keep petting me slave!"

With this I laughed. Slave? That was funny and cute coming from him. He certainly did have the mindset of a snake, exposure to humans had not changed him one bit.

But I complied with him obediently, moving my hand slowly along his body. This I continued to do for well over ten minutes, worried that with his constant movement and vocal protest that I was hurting him, and I became even more convinced when a bump formed near his stomach.

"Skales...did I scratch something?" I asked. "Hit a nerve? This node here..." I brushed my fingertips lightly over the raised area, it was firm, somewhat similar to a blister in texture save for that it was covered in scales.

"I-idiot!" He shouted, curling his tail further around my arm. "That's holding my...my..."

Oh...

I was mentally slapping myself. How could I have forgotten serpent anatomy was so different than mine?

"Sorry." I muttered, focusing my strokes now on this small area. "I worry too much."

His tail, making up about a foot and a half of his body length, coiled around my forearm fully now, squeezing it tightly. He himself groaned weakly, not squirming so much now but on occasion pressing the firm ridge up into my touch.

"F-fool..." He stammered. "Stop t-teasing me..."

I pressed my thumb down hard on the bump, compressing it.

"AAH!" He cried, shutting his eyes and hissing in his ecstasy. When I removed my thumb I noticed that two of the larger scales on that area has split apart from the rest, creating a slight opening.

"O-oh goodness!" I exclaimed. "Skales I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!" He demanded. "Nothing is broken, that's my cloaca..."

And now I blushed very hard. "Oh...oh I..."

I wasn't exactly sure what to do now, but I tried my damnedest. I replaced a finger over the opening and rubbed it carefully, trying to arouse him further so it would open more.

"Ohhh...oohhhh..." The small serpent breathed, tail starting to cut off circulation to my hand, his claws leaving small bloody scratches on my knuckles. "Ahhh-hh please~?" He begged. "Stop being so timid...~~"

I continued to tease this spot with persistent fervor, finally getting it to widen. "J-just..." I began, flustered beyond comprehension, not to mention his arousal made me quite stiff, leaving me extremely frustrated. "Just don't let me hurt you..."

With that sentence I began to press against the small entrance with my fingertip, very easily, gently pushing it inside him.

"AHHH!" He nearly screamed, making me glad my room was farthest from all the others. "OHH! S-STOP!"

"Sorry!" I replied, starting to retract my hand.

"No! Foolish ninja, I didn't mean completely." He gripped my hand tightly against his body, keeping me inside him. "M-maybe...just slow down..."

I nodded stupidly. "Of course..." I kept my digit in his entrance for a moment, thinking of how I could make the friction less painful. "I think I can help."

I reclaimed my hand, blushing as I stuck my forefinger in my mouth and moistening it with saliva. Then moving back to his belly, back to that tender area, I rubbed my now lubricated digit against the opening he so readily opened for me, and putting it inside him didn't require so much force this time.

"Hhnnnnnn~ Nnnahhh..." His scaly brows furrowed in retort to my action, face growing only a deeper shade of purple. "Z-Zane that is...much better..."

I cradled his form tightly, still pushing in deeper. The inside of him was quite the opposite of how he was on the outside, not exactly what I expected to find.

"I didn't think you would be so...fragile..." I admitted, trying to be so gentle with him. He was so little though, I was stretching him out, possibly hurting him, but he insisted I stayed, uncurling his tail from my wrist and then coiling it around in the opposite direction.

"We are both of flesh..." He told me, whining softly at my actions. "Mine is just protected by armor..." He huffed raggedly. "S-so...that makes the flesh beneath the armor so much more sensitive...it has never been tampered with by..." He writhed in sexual agony in my arms. "B-by anyone...anything."

A wave of pleasure rode hard through my loins, causing me to emit a cry of my own. I wasn't being manually stimulated as I had been last time, so it was hard to be pleased by this sensually, yet somehow I was still very very intoxicated with ecstasy. It must have been the venom. Our last encounter he had bitten me and I felt the exact same way. He'd bitten my finger this time, and it must've just taken longer to travel to the right place.

"W-well I'm glad you trust me..." I said. "I'll make sure you aren't disappointed..."

Finally I was able to get my finger in as far as he was deep, the tip of it grazing his dual-headed shaft, the root of his frustrations.

"AhhH God...!" He hissed, grasping my hand in desperation. "Zane you idiot! H-harder!"

I flushed hotly, another ruthless wave of bliss surging through me. I tried to fit more of my digit into him, attempting to stroke more firmly at his well contained erection. "I-I'm sorry. I don't want to break you."

Is tail tightly squeezed my forearm and he cried out for me. "Y-you aren't going to break me, just stop...resisting..." He whined softly, clawing my hand. "Zane please~?"

And so I pushed in harder, pulling out and then pushing back in, each time the tip of my finger hitting the head of his split shaft.

"Ohhh~" He groaned, forcing his body up against my movements. "Th-that's so good~~"

This was extremely indecent and lewd of me and I couldn't recall what had possessed me to do it in the first place, but I was happy to hear that he wasn't in pain, and I continued to stroke his inside, not complaining in the slightest when he would sink his fangs into my knuckles.

"Oh..." He breathed after quite some time, opening his eyes and looking down at the filth that I was subjecting him to. "Z-Zane take it out." He said, hissing. "It's hurting please..."

I didn't hesitate to comply with him, and when his entrance was clear his length finally released itself from its hiding place. Like I said earlier, I'd felt the tip of it when I'd been gently molesting the little snake, but need I say again that it was split at the end, bearing two heads, and it was very dark red, clearly engorged with blood and very very stiff.

"Sorry..." He huffed, pulling my hand back toward him with his surprisingly powerful tail. "Y-you can continue your play now~"

I was at a loss for words. Before he'd become sensual with me I hadn't so much as masturbated, let alone touched someone else's genitalia.

I placed my fingers around the top of his erection, using my thumb to stroke the bottom softly.

"Ohh..." He cried, scratching my fingers now. "Y-yes, Zane. K-keep doing that~"

And I did, happily, the pulsing shocks of euphoric pleasure came to me in quicker and longer waves, bringing me close to the edge nearly every time. I was happy to be doing this for him but I realized that my hands were not going to be enough to please him. He was just too small to get a good grip on, so my sensual stroking did very little good despite his hisses and moans for more.

I removed my hand from him, unraveling his tail and placing it beneath him. I cupped what would have been the equivalent of the buttocks in a human, making sure he was well supported.

"Wh..." He began, bleary eyes gazing up at me with confusion. "Why did you stop!?" He asked, clearly flustered.

"I..." I started to reply, swallowing hard. "I don't think my hand is a sufficient tool...to please you..."

He hissed at me angrily. "Well figure it out!" He demanded, his bit of rage fading back into sexual desperation. "Please do it soon..."

I nodded, already knowing what I was going to do; despite my better judgement I lowered my head down, hunching my shoulders and bringing his body up to my face until I was able to take his small, stiff member into my mouth.

He gasped loudly bucking up against my face, grabbing either side of it in his tiny hands and digging his nails in deep.

"Ah YES!" He whimpered sweetly, pulling and tugging at me, my hair, my skin. "Zane! Oh God..."

The hard appendage was ribbed in texture and tasted slightly metallic, I didn't really want to acknowledge the taste or the fact that it was in my mouth, but I could only ignore one of those two truths, using my tongue to gently compress the sensitive appendage against the roof of my mouth.

"FUCK!" He shouted, slipping his tail around my neck now and squeezing it hard. "Zane please!?"

I massaged his length with that damp muscle, struggling a little to breathe with his powerful lower body compressing my windpipe like this. I toughed through it though, very carefully suckling him, happy to stimulate his tender little shaft.

He arched his back, touching his forehead to mine. "Z-Zane..." He whispered, flicking his tongue out against my forehead, giving me his equivalent of a kiss. He didn't speak any longer, only panted and squirmed in my grasp, whining for me until he finally released his load into my mouth.

It was thick and salty and I didn't really care how much I hated the taste or the feel, I continued to stroke at him until he fully finished, finally coming myself as one last shock of pleasure tore violently through my loins. After the fact I pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting my lips to his now flaccid member.

"Y...you...are you okay...?" I asked, breathing ragged. "It wasn't too much?"

"Oohhh..." He moaned, trying for a smirk, but offering a lazy grin instead. "Oh no...it was very good..." He chuckled, the blood in his face starting to finally fade. "I did not expect you to be so forward~"

I smiled feebly down at him. "I was only as forward as you..."

He exhaled a shuddery breath. "I liked it..." He admitted. "And here I thought your mouth was for only spewing nonsense~~"

I blushed heatedly, looking away. "D-don't tease me! It took a lot of courage to do that for you."

He hummed quietly, nestling his head on my shoulder. "I know. Do forgive me. Being snarky is predisposed in us serpentine."

He slipped his tail from around my throat now, letting it fall limply downward, laying flat, sprawled out as he had been before we began. "But we can be sensitive too, just as humans can." He flicked out his tongue again, lapping quickly, affectionately at my neck, which was sore and likely to form a bruise. "Thank you..." He purred.

I laid back down on the bed, resting my head on the pillow, cupping his shoulders in one hand. "You're welcome..."

And finally I allowed myself to sleep.


	9. Eleneth (Feelzy Blushing)

_A.N. - Okay so...this one was actually the hardest one to write! I don't know why...this is probably my second favorite OC pairing that I've created and yet i completed 3/4 lemons before this one, which took me about 4/5 days including the time it took me to write my other filth..._

_BUT FINALLY IT IS UP! I hope its good, I like it but I feels like it isn't as good as the others...^^* Enjoy._

X.X.X

Elena

I was in a fix...

It was hassle enough to be blind but I couldn't tell if what I was picking out to wear for my date was matching or not.

Feeling around in my dressers for something, anything that I could wear.

My shoes were all the same. And would match with anything I had, so after a very long session of clothes-searching I located a dress and feeling for the tag I slipped it on, feeling extremely self conscious and worried.

"I hope I look okay..." I whispered to myself, feeling my way down the stairs and out my front door so that I could sit and wait for Dareth to arrive.

"Are you a parking ticket?" Rang out a familiar voice moments later, making me look up towards it. "Because you've got FINE written all over you."

I smiled, standing and walking over to the voice. It wasn't by chance that I ran into the man, I wasn't that uncoordinated. I slipped my arms around him, sighing softly. "Hi Dareth..."

He hummed almost sensually, making me just a little bit uncomfortable but I decided not to acknowledge it. "Hey babe." He said. "Well you're looking hot tonight."

My face flushed, and I hid my face in his chest. "R-really?" I asked quietly, almost in a whisper. "I-I..."

"Shhhh." He hushed, tipping my chin up. "Let's not worry about my lewd comments. I have a plan for tonight and by God you are going to love it."

I laughed quietly, reaching up and petting his face. It was just a little bit scratchy, the perfect amount of texture.

He chuckled. "Yeah...I thought you would appreciate that..." He pulled away from me. "So babe, shall we go?"

I nodded. "Y-yes...yes we can go. I'm sorry."

He swung me to his side, hooking an arm in the crook of mine. "No need to apologize. Kinda hard to focus with this much stud on your arm."

I blushed a little yet again, hugging his arm close to my chest. "Y-yeah...y-you make me a little nervous..."

"Aww..." He cooed, kissing me quickly on the forehead. "That's okay too." He made a noise sounding somewhat cocky and overconfident. "I tend to have that effect on the ladies."

He was ridiculous and I knew most women found him...unattractive in that sense, but I really liked that about him.

He stayed who he was and didn't give a dang who opposed of it.

Plus I didn't have much confidence so I supposed that we balanced each other in a way.

I hummed softly, snuggling his arm tight to my chest.

"We're almost there, babe. Hang on tight so you don't get lost~"

I rolled my eyes lightly, giggling. "I won't get lost. I promise."

We actually did arrive at our destination much more quickly than I'd expected, a man greeted us as we entered the building, nothing fancy, but he was polite showing us to a table.

"Okay babe lets do this..." Dareth, still holding my hand in his. A scraping noise sounded and he put his hands on my hips, guiding me, setting me down until I hit something solid. A chair.

"You comfy?" He asked, still behind me, arms around my waist.

My face grew slightly hot. "Oh...y-yes I'm fine. Thank you, Dareth."

He chuckled. "Anything for you." He said, leaving from behind me and pairing with his own scraping chair. "Here's one of the menus." He offered. "It's standing straight up, right in front of you."

I reached out slowly, feeling that he was right and gripping it with a thankful smile. "Thank you."

"No problem, sweet cheeks."

And I was caused to blush again.

I opened the small leaflet and felt along the pages, confused at first, but then frowning sadly as my fingers didn't meet the Braille that I was searching for."

"D...Dareth?" I called shyly, bowing my head. "I can't read this...there isn't Braille..."

He hummed. "Braille? Not exactly sure what that is but I'll ask for you."

Seconds later I heard him call for someone, and a voice joined our presences.

"Yes sir, what can I help you with?"

It was a man, possibly older, he sounded tall, if that makes any sense.

"I wanted to know if you had a menu in Braille for my lady." My date asked, not even sounding slightly embarrassed or annoyed or anything. He just seemed...happy.

The joined company, however, did not.

"Sir I'm sorry we don't have Braille menus."

"Oh..." Dareth replied, voice now just a bit disappointed. "Well thanks for the help, I'll figure it out."

I heard the man's footfalls as he left us, followed by more chair scraping that grew louder and louder until I felt someone bump my side.

"Alrighty, Elen we're gonna pick something to eat for you."

Dareth gently took the menu from my hands, their plastic laminated pages making wobbly noises in protest to his page turning.

"Well okay none of this stuff is in alphabetical order, it's all by category. It's Italian food so what Italian stuff are you in the mood for?"

"Um..." Was what I was able to muster at the moment. I could tell when we'd walked in that the restaurant was Italian and I got a pang for some pasta.

"Something...something with noodles..." I whispered sheepishly, wringing my hands together tightly.

"Ah! Okay great that'll narrow it down." The turning of the plastic pages sounded once more as he flipped them. "Okay, there's a section for pasta dishes right here um...well shit there is a lot..."

Oh my god...

He's going to read me the menu.

"Well the first thing is...actually the first few things are spaghetti, spaghetti with meat sauce, veggie spaghetti, spaghetti with marinara and meatballs..." He paused. "The next thing is linguine and clam sauce, whatever that is. Sounds kinda nasty to me but hey, I don't know what a clam tastes like. Could be the best thing on this menu. There is the fettuccini alfredo, and when I go out I'm sorta biased toward this because it's cheesy and I mean I could get chicken or shrimp or that sausage stuff..."

He stopped for a moment when interrupted by the same man who had come to us earlier.

"Sir I'm afraid you are disturbing our other guests..." He said quietly. "You are being very loud."

Dareth was sitting very close to me so I could feel him shrug. "Well I'm sorry buddy but you don't have a menu that my gal can read. I gotta let her know what's on it somehow."

He put and arm around my waist, pulling me even closer.

"There's shrimp scampi over angel hair, I'm pretty sure scampi is that salty garlic sauce...but I couldn't tell you, this thing doesn't tell us the ingredients. Manicotti with marinara or meat sauce...chicken parmesan which is chicken spaghetti basically..."

I nudged him gently, smiling shyly, my face undoubtedly red. I didn't have to see I could feel it.

"I know what I want now..." I told him.

He gave me a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek and I giggled. "Great babe. He shifted in his seat. "Okay big guy." He began to say to who I assumed was the waiter. "I want the chicken parmesan and..." Dareth clutched one of my hands tightly in his. "And what do you want?"

"I..." I covered my mouth with my free hand to hide my surely ridiculous smile. "I want the shrimp scampi..." I told the third presence.

"And what will you have to drink?" He asked.

"Oh! Oh yeah." Dareth replied. "I want sherry. But don't bring a whole bottle, okay? I'm a designated driver." He chuckled at his own joke and at first I didn't understand. Only after a moment of thought did I realize that he was talking about how he had to take me home...

But we were walking...

"And you miss?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, frowning a little. "I...I...Lambrusco?"

"Yes ma'am. Your menus? If you are done, of course."

I heard the pages rattle lightly as Dareth handed them to the man and his heavy footfalls lead me to believe he was not very happy with us.

"Dareth...?" I asked softly, head bowed sheepishly. "Thank you..."

He tipped up my chin, giving a very gentle brush of his lips against mine. "Any time, Elena."

X.X.X

Dinner was great and the wine I'd gotten had made me just the slightest bit buzzed.

I didn't drink often, and when I did even the weakest of drinks could color me drunk in just a few swallows...

Dareth led me out of the restaurant politely, my arm linked in his so I wouldn't fall and so we could be close.

"You were really nice..." I told him, voice cracking just barely. "N-no ones ever been that nice to me."

"Whaddya mean?" He asked. "You mean me reading the menu to you?" He shrugged. "Oh Elen that's just common courtesy...I think. If it takes a guy like me to show some chivalry then NinjaGo has definitely gone downhill..."

I unhooked my arm from his, taking one of his hands instead and holding it tightly.

"But yeah I'd do anything for ya, babe." He continued, sounding sheepish now. "I can only do so much so why not do the things that make you happy?"

I almost felt like crying with joy but that could have been the wine messing with my head. "I love you." I whispered, hiding my face pathetically against his shoulder.

"O-oh..." He said, voice completely shocked. "Jeez Elena I..."

I worried about his response, his awkward pausing led me to think that he didn't feel the same way, and to try and hide my worry I detached myself from him, rushing ahead a bit. Now I felt like crying for a different reason.

"H-hey Elena wait!" He called, but I didn't listen. I felt deeply embarrassed and ashamed of myself for having even considered telling him my stupid emotions.

"Elena!"

I continued walking, not really aware of my direction or surroundings, but I was made very aware when I slammed hard into a large figure, falling back to the ground with a cry.

"Hey!?" A new voice cried, coming from high above me. "Watch where the hell you're going!" The man above me growled in exasperation. "What are you? Fucking blind!?"

I turned my face in the direction of the angry voice, tears welling and finally falling from my eyes. "I...I'm sorry..."

"HEY!" Shouted Dareth, sounding to be coming close to us. "You can't talk to my girlfriend that way!"

I felt a pair of arms lift me from my position, standing me up and moving me aside.

"You'll fuck off if you know what's good for you." The angry voice said.

"I gotta defend my girl." Dareth told him. "If I means I gotta put the hurt on you I-"

He was silenced by a very loud, very solid smacking noise, and after a few more of these the ground before me vibrated with the hard fall that Dareth took.

"D-Dareth!?" I stepped forward, leaning down and trying to reach down for him so I could help him up, but he'd stood on his own; I knew this when he took my arm. "Okay let's just go home..." He said with a slight lisp. "The guy ran off..."

I held his arm tightly to my chest, very worried. "He hurt you didn't he? C-come home with me so I can fix you."

"Whatever you want." He said with a pained groan, then leading me forward. "I'm just sick of this night really..."

He led me down the street, down many streets, until we found my apartment once more. I gave him the key and he let us both in, immediately taking us to my couch, where he and I sat.

"Ugh..." He breathed. "I...I can't believe these people!"

I shushed him softly. "Sorry, hold that thought, I need to get some things."

I left him, feeling my hands along the walls of my happily familiar home, finding my small medical closet and getting what I thought I would need, quickly returning to Dareth's side.

"C-can I feel?" I asked him, lifting my hands timidly.

"Yeah babe, feel me up." He replied before realizing the lewd nature of what he said.

I cupped his cheeks in my palms, brushing my thumbs beneath his eyes and over his nose.

"Your eye...the left one is swollen and...I think your nose is bleeding."

I reached into my pile of stuff, pulling up a roll of soft gauze and tearing off a bit and gently wiping his nose.

"I think he busted my lip too..." He said, sounding nasally. "But it's stopped bleeding." He hummed. "You got any tissues?"

I shook my head. "No. But I have the gauze roll." I picked it up once more and held it to him. "Here."

He took it from my hands with a thanks, soon after blowing the presumably bloody contents from his nose.

"Don't worry I didn't make a huge mess..." He said, sounding disgusted. "There's a little bit left clean if you want it."

"No no. You can use it." I smiled. "I can always get more."

Silently he used the last bit of gauze to, I assume, clean himself just a little more, or maybe he wrapped up the bloody cotton mesh.

I put one hand on his knees, leaning up and reaching up with one hand so I would know where his face was; then I gave him a tiny kiss. I did feel his busted lip, slightly swollen and metallic tasting. I couldn't see his face, if that wasn't obvious by now, but when I pulled away I tried my hardest to make eye contact. "I'm so sorry about...about tonight..."

He was quiet for a second before he chuckled. "Shit Elen, you just made it ten times better~"

I blushed, giggling softly in response. "I'm glad...I...I don't want you to be upset." I bit my lower lip briefly. "If you want to you can stay here for the night...it is late...well it feels late." I frowned. "You don't mind sharing a bed with me do you?"

"Oh no!" He exclaimed. "Not at all. No..."

"O-okay...um...come with me." I stood, leaving all of the stuff of gotten on the couch.

He took my hand and I pulled him behind me up the stairs, entering the first room on the right side. The one at the farthest end of the hall on the left was a guest room.

"I...I'm not sure if I made a mess earlier, I was trying to find something that I could wear that would match."

"Oh it's fine. My room is much worse."

I walked forward, releasing his hand so I could crawl up onto my mattress and lay comfortably beneath the sheets.

The side of the bed he mounted sunk a little beneath his weight, and I bounced a little when he plopped down, sighing in exhaustion and satisfaction.

"Man it feels good to lay down..."

I shifted close to him, laying a hand on his chest and snuggling close. "Yes..."

He slipped his arm around me, we both remaining quiet for a very long time.

I'd thought for a while he had fallen asleep, but my suspicions were crumbled when he asked me a question.

"Babe...can I kiss you again?"

I froze, glancing in his direction. "Dareth...I-I..."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but..." He sighed. "God you're just so beautiful babe, and I have plenty of things I'd love to do with you that we haven't done yet..."

I covered my mouth with a hand, hiding my blush and my smile.

"Don't hide..." He said, grasping my wrist and pulling it away. "I want to see you."

"O-okay." I replied. "A-and...you can kiss me."

His body shifted in the bed, and he was now sort of poised over me, on his side, but the way he pressed against me felt as though he'd laid on me.

His lips were quickly introduced to mine, gently applying pressure. It was a soft, sweet kiss, and I tried to respond with equal fervor, but I was a little frightened, especially when I felt his tongue brush my lip.

I squeaked, leaping back from him and nearly falling off of the bed, but he grabbed my arms and pulled me back up.

"Sorry, Elena." He murmured. "I got a little too into it I think..."

My face was burning very hot. "It's okay...it just surprised me...I'll...I'll try again."

He was more reluctant this time, touching my chin with his fingertips and then touching his lips to mine once more. It started the same as before, slow and careful, but his lips parted again, making mine do the same, and his tongue passed them jut barely, lightly rubbing against mine before he pulled back, our mouths making a perfect kiss noise as we parted.

"You can tell me if it's too much." He said. "Don't feel obligated."

I shook my head quickly. "No no! I-I liked it." I blurted, immediately regretting it. "It...it felt nice..." I added, more sheepish than before.

He, with a groan, shifted his form over me now, the weight of him pressing down on my slight frame as he kissed me again.

I whimpered feebly against his action, reaching my arms up and draping them over his shoulders. I didn't want to admit it but I was starting to feel warm...sensually.

"Ahh jeez..." He said shakily, nestling his face in the crook of my neck. "The...the things I want to do to you..."

I licked my lips, sniffling. "I...I'm scared...but I want you to..."

"Oh!" He replied in shock. "O-oh hell!" He hummed. "Okay, some things you need to know about me...I...I'm a virgin..."

I smiled shyly. "Me too..."

"Ah god...I...I'm probably gonna suck...pretty bad at this...I...I'm not very big..." He added; I could feel his face burning on the skin of my neck.

"Big...? What do you mean?"

"Fuck...I mean...I'm...I'm maybe only four or five inches..."

I thought about this for a moment, confused until I realized he was talking about his...

"Oh..." I whispered. "W-well that...doesn't matter to me. It might hurt badly if it's too big..."

He pursed his lips on my throat. "I'll try not to hurt you, babe...I don't know what I'm doing so...you'll have to help me out."

He sat up from me, staying upright for a minute or so before lowering back down. When I put my arms back around him he was no longer wearing his shirt.

"Wait." I requested. "L-let me feel you. Please?"

He chuckled. "Damn...I was hoping you wouldn't ask...go ahead."

I shakily lowered my hands from his shoulders to his chest, giggling a little when I felt he was a little scratchy. He had just a little bit of hair on his chest.

My hands curiously stroked downward to his belly, which was kinda soft. He was a chubby guy, but he was not grossly so; his slight plumpness made him pleasant to hold.

I returned my arms to their previous positions around his neck, whimpering in fear as he pushed my legs apart and rested his hips between them. He wasn't wearing pants either...only a pair of boxers from what it felt like, and I could feel his erection through them.

He let out a soft grunt, sighing loudly. "Don't let me take it too far..." He said. "If you aren't ready...I understand."

I sighed shakily, tightening my embrace. "It isn't too much...I-I'm just scared..."

He chuckled weakly. "Damn...you're too fucking cute for me..." He paused. "Okay hang on I gotta get something outta my pants..."

He sounded mentally torn between staying with me and retrieving this mystery item. But he left me and after some shuffling he returned, taking my hand and placing whatever it was he had on my fingertips.

"It's a condom." He told me. "Don't wanna mess you all up your first time..."

I felt the little square package gingerly, entire body burning now. "Okay..." I whispered, pulling my hand away.

Laying on my back like this was getting to be a little uncomfortable, so I sat up just a tiny bit, resting my mid-back on the pillows behind me.

Dareth pushed my dress up; it was about shin-length but now it lazily draped over my thighs, those of which he petted briefly before clumsily removing my underwear and settling his hips once more between them.

His idle hands wrapped around my waist, feeling up my back and clasping at the zipper. I immediately covered my chest self consciously when the fabric began to loosen and fall from my shoulders.

"N-no..." I whimpered. "I-I'm sorry I...don't want to take off anymore..."

"Okay." He said, chuckling okay. "Whatever you want." He sat up from me, keeping his position for the most part. He stayed upright for about a minute before leaning back down.

"Um...I...I...I don't want you to just take my word for it..." He said in a low voice. "I want you to trust me fully."

I hugged his chest, pressing my cheek to it. "What do you mean?"

"A-about the condom..." He continued. "I put it on but I...I just want you to know...that it's there." He took one of my hands from around him, bringing it to his lips first before lowering it down and brushing my fingers lightly over his stiffness.

I squeaked fearfully, a small tear trailing lazily down my cheek.

"Sorry babe..." He said with a heated groan. "I don't want to scare you any more but I just want you to know, as much as I'd like you to play with it..."

Shyly, I trailed my fingers over the length of him, feeling the rubber pull against my skin as I did so.

He shifted with a few short pants at my touch. "I'd never take advantage of your sight problem." He finally choked out, brushing my hand away now. "Didn't mean to freak you out...if I did..."

Crying a little harder now I squeezed him in a tight embrace, unbelievably happy. "No..." I whispered, smiling. "You didn't scare me..." I hiccuped gracelessly, laughing shortly after. "I-I love you."

He let his weight down on me, holding my hips in his large hands. He had his hardened length pressed against my entrance, but he didn't try and push himself in yet. I could feel him throbbing in time to his rabid heartbeat. "Ah fuck...I love you too, Elen..."

His chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. After a moment he took my mouth against his in a soft kiss as he slowly forced his erection inside me.

I cried weakly through the kiss, my knees instinctively trying to close, to get this painful thing out of and away from me.

He parted our lips and he gasped. "Ahh...s-sorry..." He stammered, cursing under his breath. "D-didn't expect you to be so...hnn...small..."

"Ow..." I whimpered, fingertips pressing deep into his back. "O-ow..." I cried a little harder now, but kept myself quiet, I didn't want to make him feel bad. "It's okay..." I told him, voice wavering as I struggled to form a coherent sentence. "I-I still want to." With that I tipped my face up and rejoined our lips, head slightly tilted and my lips parted so he could kiss me how he wanted.

One of his hands moved to cup the back of my neck, he waited just a second before offering me his tongue, with which he tenderly stroked at mine, stopping for split seconds at a time to allow us both to take in a little air.

I moaned as he kissed, whining a little bit louder as he started to slowly rock his hips against mine.

It was much more painful than I had expected it to be. I knew that it was going to hurt but this was only just below my threshold.

Our faces parted and we both gasped for air, he soon after pressing his lips to the hollow of my throat and softly teasing that.

"Ohhh..." I breathed, tilting my head back and to the side so he could have better access. "D-Dareth that's...sweet..."

He responded with a rough thank you, groaning as he used the inside of me to stroke his stiff member.

"Ah shit..." He huffed, combing his fingers through my hair. "You feel real nice, babe~"

He started to thrust more quickly, groaning and begging for me.

"Hnnnnmm...d...don't let me go to fast..." He gasped. "I don't wanna break ya..."

The pain in my loins had dulled to a weak aching, and I smiled up at him, running my hands down toward the base of his spine and back up. "It's okay...it isn't so bad now..." I shifted myself beneath him, my dress coming a little more loose at the top. "Keep going."

"Aah...oohh Jesus..." He moaned, not hesitating to continue pushing in and pulling out. "E-Elena...~"

I squeezed my eyes shut and ground my teeth together, trying not to complain about the pain. The good thing was it was starting not to hurt, it wasn't exactly a pleasured feeling, but his movement inside me did feel good. And he was being so gentle.

"D...Dareth..." I breathed back, trying to pull his body closer against mine. I wasn't able to get the closeness that I so desired so I slipped one of my hands to his lower back, keeping my arm braced around his neck as I began to push up carefully against his force.

"Ohhhh babe..." He gasped, moving even more quickly. "You're so good..."

I moaned loudly in protest to his quickness, not really feeling pain now so much as hard pressure deep inside myself.

"Ahhhh...!" I whimpered, clawing weakly at his back. "Dareth please...please...?"

He only groaned in response, back arching and his stomach tightening with his effort.

"H-hell..." He cooed lovingly, planting tiny kisses on my throat once more. "I'm trying so hard, Elena...wh...what should I do?"

I gazed up at him with sightless eyes, petting his back. He was a little damp and sticky from sweat, and our bodies created a slight bit of friction as we moved in sync with each other.

"K-keep moving..." I replied, biting my lower lip for a second. "B-but not so h-hard...please?"

"Anything for you..." He moaned sweetly, changing his movements so that he was much slower and much more deliberate.

His thrusting now carried a sort of tenderness to it; very gentle and very loving. It also felt very very good in comparison to his hard, quick pounding.

"Oh~" I whimpered, arching my body up to his. "Ooo-ohh Dareth..."

"I'm not coming until you do..." He panted heavily, still rocking so carefully into me. "A-at least I'll try. Baby~"

Tears rolled down my damp cheeks now in pleasure and not pain, and I tried my hardest to return his pressures, trying to stimulate us both.

Deep inside me I could feel something start to built, and at first I thought that he had gone too deep, broke something, but as the feeling intensified I realized that it was my imminent orgasm, slowly and torturously crawling toward climax.

"Aaahh...hnnnn..." I called, squirming beneath my lover, trying to make this wonderful feeling last.

He kept his wonderfully steady pace, body tensing for brief periods.

"Oh god..." He grunted, hands squeezing my hips as he sped his movement. "Elena I'm...I'm...I can't~"

His shoulders hunched and he cried out loudly as he released himself, forcing himself in and out of me quickly to follow all the way through his powerful climax. As he moved he stroked me so perfectly, causing pleasure to rise and pulse hard in my groin until I came to him softly, gasping and moaning quietly to express my pure unadulterated bliss.

"Ohhhh...Jesus Elena..." He called, softened now within me, but still rocking just barely, taking me to the end of my orgasm.

"Oh god..." He laid down on top of me, kissing wherever his mouth could reach. "That was...it..."

I held his head against my chest, stroking my fingers through his thick hair. "It was beautiful." I told him with a weak sob. "Th-thank you..."

He pursed his lips lightly against my clavicle, they being obviously turned up in a smile.

"A-any time, babe~" He said. "Anytime..."


	10. What Now, Babes? XD

_Okay guys...who should I do next? Of my OCs/pairings. I don't think I've done ArbitethXLloyd or Pythor and Arbiteth's fabled mom..._

_Which pairing should I do again? I know someone wanted MinKizu and PIXane again..._

_Let me know in a review. :D Thanks for reading!_


	11. PIXane! PIXane EVERYWHERE! XD

_A.N. - PIXane it is! XD_

X.X.X

PIXAL

It was warm...

Warmer than usual and the air was heavy.

I laid on my back, something weighing down half of my body. This was the source of heat that I was so unfamiliar with.

I shifted my body beneath it, trying to move away but it groaned in protest, squeezing me tighter.

I started to get frightened, shaking and trying harder to flee.

"PIXAL?" The presence called, making me open my eyes. "PIXAL what is the matter?"

I turned my blurred gaze over to the voice, seeing a familiar face inset with crystalline blue eyes and a concerned expression.

"Z...Zane?" I replied, bowing my head. "I'm sorry I...forgot you stayed with me..."

He sighed, reaching up with a hand and sweetly cupping my cheek. "You do this so often..."

"I know..." I whispered. "I am not used to the routine..."

He leaned his face in close to mine, taking my lips against his in a brief kiss. "I pray you get used to it soon...I feel as though I make you uncomfortable..."

He stood, searching for some clothes to put on while I sat and brooded.

"Zane no...you do not make me uncomfortable." I smiled at him. "Quite the opposite. I just...I am just...infected...with a strange anxiety..."

He turned to me, now wearing a pair of well-pressed white dress pants.

"With time I will ease this..." He said calmly. "You have nothing to fear of me."

He reached out with one of his hands, cupping one side of my face and stroking my cheek with his thumb lightly. I laughed a little, quickly moving my own hand to cover his, holding it to me.

"I love you." I cooed blissfully.

His face melted into an expression of heartache and happiness...

"I love you too, PIXAL..." He answered, leaning down and briefly smooching my forehead. "I have to get to the academy." He told me, finding a shirt to put on next. "But I will be back as soon as I'm finished teaching for the day."

"Zane?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders timidly.

"Yes?"

"Y...you never did get to officially meet my father...Cyrus...maybe...after you work I could take you to speak with him?"

He sat beside me now, fully clothed and ready to teach. "Of course I will go." He said, wrapping me up in a quick hug. "I'll make sure to keep my wits about me, those children have quite the tendency to drain me."

"Okay." I responded shyly. "I hope you have a good day."

"And you the same." He gathered his pack and a pair of what appeared to be reading glasses and with that he was on his way.

Now I had to figure out how to occupy my time until his return.

X.X.X

I'd spent the majority of the day straightening up Zane's home.

I knew how much it irked him to have it in a disarray but he had so little time to do so.

So I started with the living room, placing any clothes I found in a bin and taking it to the laundry room for later tending.

There was little more than clutter in the main part of the house aside from the dirty dishes in the kitchen and so I turned my attentions to the bedrooms.

Jay's I decided to leave alone, since his type of chaos had a style of organization to it.

I focused my attentions on Kai's room first, the worst room in the house. He had clothes on the floor, dirty or clean I was not aware, bed in an extreme state of disarray, along with his dressers, those of which had open drawers with miscellaneous items spilling forth onto the floor with the rest of his belongings.

I feared the things I had potential to find but I set to work, sifting his clothes out into those of which that smelled clean and those that did not or that were clearly not. I took his dirtied items to the bin and upon return to his room I folded his clean stuff neatly.

I focused my attentions on his dresser drawers next, those containing various memorabilia such as food, drink cans that had yet to be open, drink cans that were open and had yet to be thrown away, and...

Dirty magazines...

I had an extreme urge to throw them away but he would probably not be happy about that. I stacked them neatly in his first drawer, taking the empty cans from it and laying his food and other objects on top so I wouldn't have to look at them.

I set his newly folded clothes in that drawer next to those items, quickly moving on to clean the next drawer, and the next, placing and replacing things until each one was orderly to my specification.

Once his clothes were put away the straightening was fairly easy, making the bed was the last thing that I had to do before moving on to Cole's room.

He just had the bed to make and the clothes to fold, and that I was done with quickly.

The rest of my time was spent straightening the closets and the open areas, and I only stopped to see who it was that opened the front door.

"Oh...goodness..." Greeted the white ninja in shock as he entered. "It's so..."

I smiled at him. "It's clean." I stated. "Are you pleased?"

His eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. "PIXAL...? Where you here all day?"

I nodded happily, stepping over to him and hugging tightly.

"Oh...you didn't have to do all of this." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I wanted to." I told him. "I know how much it bothers you when it's a mess so I straightened out the rooms...I hope it's okay."

"Of course." He said softly. "I'm just shocked you went to so much trouble."

"It was no trouble." I stated, leaning into his side. "I was simply left with nothing to fill my time and so I found something."

He chuckled. "Well with the house nice and straight are you ready to go see Mr. Borg?"

"Y-yes. I..." I looked about the immediate area, not seeing what I desired. "Just let me find my shoes. I'll be right back."

X.X.X

Zane

PIXAL was very eager to take me to see her father and I was quite eager too, but also nervous. When I had last seen him I hadn't been dating his daughter, and I assure that he would be a slight bit upset with me in doing so.

But perhaps he would like me. I would do my best to make him like me, as I did not want him to insist I cease seeing PIXAL.

I don't know what I would do with myself if that were to happen.

As we neared Borg Industries my fear of this occurrence grew more and more prominent, but remembering that I had her on my arm made the dread a little less strenuous.

We proceeded up the steps to the building and a large droid stopped us.

"Halt. Who approaches?"

He did not have the typical red or green optics that the other robots carried, which led me to believe that he had vocal recognition software.

"PIXAL Borg and Zane Julien." PIXAL stated to the bot, who turned in my direction.

"Zane Julien. Speak."

I was taken aback by this and slightly scared, but I obeyed. "H-hello." I said with a quivering voice. "Pleased to meet you...?"

"Identities confirmed." The droid exclaimed. "You may enter."

The large mass of metal stood to the side, letting us go through the automatic double doors.

"Security measures have been greatly enhanced..." PIXAL droned softly. "Perhaps there has been a wave of crime?" She looked to me. "Have you seen anything on the news?"

"I...did hear about something going on, riots in a nearby village, but nothing in New NinjaGo."

PIXAL hummed. "Father must just be being precautious."

"Oh naturally. I would be worried too if anything like that were happening near me."

She looked up at me, smiling happily. "Well! Father should be in his study on the top floor."

She began to pull me toward the elevator and worriedly I tugged at my shirt collar. I was already sweating.

When we both were in the mechanical lift pushed me back to a wall, pressing her body tightly against mine.

"Do not fret so much..." She cooed, laying her head on my chest. "When we're done we can go and do something much less stressful, okay?"

I sighed, calming myself before looking down at her with a smile. "Okay..."

The elevator doors opened with a small pinging noise and we exited, she with my hand clamped tightly in hers. "His office is this way."

She pulled me behind her once more, hopping in her excitement as we approached a large door which she knocked.

Upon this action the door opened and we went inside, Cyrus sat at his desk, typing away at something.

"Yes yes, come in. Sorry for my distractions I have a very important document to send and I'm not even half completed with logging inventory and-"

"Father!" PIXAL squeaked with joy, rushing from my side to his and wrapping her arms around him.

He was shocked at first by the sudden advance, but then smiled, ignoring his misaligned glasses as he hugged her back.

"Oh it is so good to see you again, PIXAL." He said, glancing to me. "And Zane Julien. Hello."

I waved tentatively. "Greetings sir. Sorry if I was unexpected."

PIXAL pulled out of the embrace, beaming. "Zane and I have been dating, father. I wanted him to come meet you, but not as a tour guide."

Cyrus continued to stare at me, finally adjusting his glasses. "Oh..."

He did not sound so pleased now.

I chuckled with the awkwardness of the moment, rubbing the back of my neck. "Yes sir, I...I really do love your daughter..." I sounded like an idiot. "I wasn't sure if you were aware of our relationship, but I came today I suppose to make you aware..."

He did not make any expressions to portray he was disapproving, but his body language indicated that he was very uncomfortable.

"I was aware. I am happy for you both."

This sounded genuine, and yet beneath this there was some sort of unnerved emotion that made me worry more.

"Father? Where are Cryptor and Mindroid?" PIXAL asked Cyrus. "I haven't seen them in so long."

Cyrus turned to her, smiling. "Oh, sweetheart they are in the repair bay, charging. They should be ready in a few minutes."

She nodded. "Okay! You two...um...I suppose you two speak for the moment. I will be right back."

And she left, the tension in the room only increasing as we were left alone in silence.

"So..." Cyrus began. "How long have you two been courting?"

I blushed, bowing my head slightly. "Um...perhaps...seven months. Maybe more."

He nodded, humming and licking his lips. "And it's going well?"

I smiled then, chuckling. "Yes. Your daughter is a wonderful partner."

Silence.

"Have...have you two...had sex yet?"

I gawked at him, eyes wide, mouth agape, and face probably blood red.

"I...I...I..."

"I will not be upset if you have." He said reassuringly. "You are a very kind man. If she were to sleep with anyone I would...grudgingly pick you, though I do not enjoy the concept of my daughter and sex..."

I took a deep breath. "Sir...she has requested it of me...I..."

He seemed surprised by this. "She asked you?! That's great! Well...not great but I am glad she isn't so timid." He paused. "Does she get nervous or anything around you?"

"N-no..." I said, still uncomfortable with this chat. "Not during...on occasion she will be fearful when she wakes...if she shares a bed with me she will sometimes try and get away, as if I aim to hurt her." I clicked my tongue in thought. "I think she has nightmares, terrors. Something of the sort."

"Oh..."

We stood in silence for a few more minutes, I shifting awkwardly from foot to foot while he just sat, head bowed.

"Is it okay...if I ask you a question about PIXAL?" I queried, genuinely curious.

"Oh certainly." He exclaimed, adjusting his glasses again. "Ask away."

"Um...why is it that PIXAL was...mechanically enhanced?" I asked. "Was she in an accident?"

He bit his lower lip, glancing about the room I suppose to make sure we were alone.

"Promise me..." He rejoined. "Promise me this won't change your feelings for her?"

I nodded, then shook my head, slightly confused. "No. Never! I love PIXAL I would never think otherwise."

"Good...take a seat, you'll need it."

Across from his desk was a cushioned chair and I took it immediately, folding my hands together. "Alright. I'm ready."

He took a deep breath, propping his own elbows on the desk.

"I have an older brother..." He started, eyebrows briefly furrowing in anger. "I refuse to speak his name...he is mentally ill...or was, I am not sure where he is now...but...he was very cruel and disgusting...he was in an institution for a while, and given medication for his mind sick. When he was released I was stupid enough to give him shelter...I took him in, foolish to think he was taking his medicine as he needed to. He..." His face faltered again, into heartbreak rather than anger. "He was sexually attracted to my daughter..."

My eyes widened at this statement.

"I'd caught him many times spying on her while she dressed...she was only twelve at the time...I scolded him many times, threatening to kick him out, but I never really acted, and...one day I come home..." He removed his foggy glasses, covering his mouth with his hand. "Oh god I came home, I had gone to get some groceries and my brother is gone...and PIXAL is in her room, dress shredded, laying face down..." He choked on a sob. "There was so much blood coming from between her legs and...and...she had a knife in her back..." He looked at me morosely, eyes watering. "I took her to the hospital and it was confirmed that he had raped her...so violently in fact that her uterus had been ruptured and needed to be surgically removed." His breath trembled. "And she had been ravaged so horribly...lost so much blood that...that her brain wasn't able to live...she was going to be vegetative..." He rubbed stubbornly at his eyes. "I had to fix her. I couldn't lose her...I...I'm so glad that she doesn't remember...that...her anxiety though, now that I think about it." He looked up at me, taking some deep lungfuls of air to calm down. "I think that is muscle memory..."

I was at a loss for words. I couldn't believe something so horrible had happened to her. PIXAL...my PIXAL...

"Oh...oh goodness."

"Zane?" He asked.

"Yes sir?"

"Just...just promise never to hurt my daughter." He begged. "You have a good heart. There is so much filth in this world...please always keep her safe from it..."

"Of course!" I responded. "I won't let anything harm her. Not ever."

He smiled at me weakly, laughing through his tears. "Thank you." He said. "Thank you. I'm sorry to...to have...to have burdened you with that."

I opened my mouth to reply but at that moment PIXAL had returned, Cyrus quickly wiping his face dry and putting his glasses back on.

She came to my side, hugging me. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long." She cooed. "But I'm ready to go now."

I let the corners of my lips curl up when I met her gaze. "Of course." I cast a glance at Cyrus. "Well it was nice to speak with you." I chuckled. "I'm glad you don't oppose."

He returned to me a lopsided grin. "Oh it was my pleasure, Zane. Get home safely now."

"Thank you, sir."

"Have a good night, you two."

X.X.X

The other ninjas weren't at home. A note had been left on the fridge stating that they would be out for the night since it was the weekend.

I did not mind. I would rather be alone when I was with PIXAL.

Though my mind kept slipping back to what Cyrus had told me.

My heart lurched every time I thought about it and I was just so angry at that man for doing this to her.

I didn't even know him and I prayed and prayed he was locked away for life.

We were in my room, the door closed, she sat on the edge of my bed while I stood, thinking heavily.

"Zane..." She called, face fallen though she tried for a smile. "Please...come do bed won't you? You're making me anxious."

I returned her expression, probably with the same amount of worry and sadness on my face.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm sorry I just have quite a bit on my mind."

The pouted. "My father didn't interrogate you did he?"

I shook my head. "Oh no. No he was very hospitable..."

She let her gaze fall to her knees, shifting her body just so and gripping she sheets. "You're acting strange." She said. "I...I didn't do something did I?"

"P...PIXAL..." I moved myself so that I stood above her, cupping her face in my hands and tipping it up to mine. I leaned down, giving her the sweetest kiss I could possibly manage to give. I didn't use my tongue, quite frankly I thought this to be crude and very unromantic, rather I very softy massaged her lips with mine, pulling away only after I felt need to take a breath.

When we parted she licked her lips, chest rising and falling quickly as her beautiful green eyes gazed needfully into mine.

"Zane...?" She asked, voice hitching in her throat. "Please come to bed."

I let my hands release her face, proceeding to climb into my mattress with her.

She shifted her body backwards until her shoulders rested on my pillows, only then laying down. As I was making my way to lay beside her she began to unbutton her shirt, but I grabbed her hands, making her stop.

I knew what she wanted.

"No, PIXAL..." I said, hating to deny her anything.

"Y...you don't..." She looked absolutely shattered.

"No no! I meant..." I was just as flustered as I had been our first time. Truth must be said though, I would have made love to her on a public bathroom floor if that's what she desired of me.

"I meant...let me..."

I put her hands to the sides, she moving them up so her wrists were at head level. With a short sigh I started to unfasten her top, kissing her so carefully as I did so.

Her idle arms reached up and hooked around my neck, pulling me down closer.

When the final button was gone she arched her chest up so I could slip it off, lowering her arms for a few torturous seconds before replacing them. She wasn't wearing a bra, her shirt had had one already built in and so that left one step out of the way.

I aided myself next, mine not quite so tedious. Just a grey sweatshirt, easily peeled away and tossed aside.

"Zane please?" She begged. "L-let me help you."

I brushed my parted lips over her throat, moaning quietly. "I don't want you to help me..." I whispered. "I want you to relax and let me do everything." I stroked my hands down over her bare torso softly, reaching into the waistband of her leggings and underwear, both of which slipped off so so easily...

Her chest rose and fell shakily, breathing uneven as she let out a tiny, perfect little cry.

I kept myself propped up with my elbow, using my other hand to unbutton my pants. During this strenuous task I claimed her mouth again, humming sensually as I was finally able to kick the rest of the fabric off of my body.

We did not dive right in to the sex as soon as we were naked, I was not going to do that. Instead I pressured my hips between her legs, moving so so slowly, barely any at all, giving her a little pleasure as I strove to make my length harder.

She moaned, the sound of it vibrating slightly as we kissed. I take back what I said about tongue. Too much was crude and unromantic but just a little bit offered the perfect amount of tension.

I'd forgotten how warm and tender she was, grunting weakly and panting at the pleasure I was already feeling.

"Z-Znnmm...!?" She tried to call, voice muffled by my mouth as I gently dominated hers with it.

I pulled away from her, stricken hard by her unmatched beauty. "Yes, P-PIXAL?"

"I-I'm ready..." She said with a little squirm. "P-please?"

"Yes...yes I'm sorry for making you wait..." I placed one hand on her hip, slipping the other beneath her so I could pull her close as I slid my erected shaft deep into her. I could barely contain my cry of bliss as the tightness of her enveloped me so perfectly.

She gasped when I entered her, voice cracking in a groan. She clawed feebly at my shoulder blades, forcing her body up to mine so she could join our mouths once more.

I did kiss her, hungrily; I needed her as close to me as possible. I rocked myself into her, very slow and very deliberate, rubbing my erection across that sweet little spot just above the entrance of her as I pulled out and pushed in.

She whined loudly against my lips, arching up to force us together. She did not need to keep herself raised up long. I laid down, my full weight bearing down on her small frame as I thrusted in.

Still letting out my short, hard breaths I parted our faces once more, touching my forehead to her and looking into her gorgeous eyes before closing my own and continuing to stroke at her, wanting so badly to stimulate her to climax.

"Zane~" She called, squeezing me, moving her body up in time with my humping despite the small amount of room she had to do so. "Aahhh ooh...g-god..."

"PIXAL." I sighed right back, tenderly suckling at the hollow of her throat just as her first orgasm hit.

"AHHH!" She moaned loudly, much louder than I had expected, but I was not displeased, I only nursed her pleasure with fervor, coming close to the edge a few times myself.

Before her first even ended I believed she went over a second time, crying louder and begging much more for me this time.

"Zane!?" She wailed, nails digging hard into my back. "Please!? Please!"

I was sweating from the effort of our act, needing to make her feel good, wanting to make this last as long as possible. I, however, could not hold back any longer. I came to her hard, entire body seizing with the amazing release. When I'd finished I remained hard, somehow, and I used this while I could, moving just a little more quickly into her delicate recesses.

She turned her head to one side, keeping it there for a second before turning it to the other, then back.

"N-no..." She whispered, gazing up at me. "Slow d-down...it feels better when y-you're slow..."

"Nnnnmmhhh..." I moaned in response, nestling my face in the crook of her shoulder. "Y-yes ma'am..."

I returned back to my previous pace, lovingly forcing my stiff member deeper inside her. She trembled beneath me, moaning becoming louder once more. I myself was also quite near to the climax of my second orgasm, but I made her go first, only coming again shortly after hers reached its peak.

When we came together it really felt as though our souls were becoming one entity. Just like our first time we had gotten so close and it was as if we were inseparable. That feeling only grew more intense as we finished together, laying in each others exhausted, sweating arms as we caught our stolen breaths.

I felt up the length of her spine, curiously searching for the scar on her back...

My fingers brushed upon a raised area of her skin just below her left scapula, the action at which she flinched; it must have still carried an ache.

"Ow..." She breathed. "What are you doing?"

I took my hand from it, smiling. "I'm sorry...I was touching too roughly..."

Tears welled up in my eyes, making them sting mightily as I fought through them say what I was going to next.

"P-PIXAL...?" I asked. "I...I will always love you..." I blinked hard, sniffling quietly. "I will always be here for you, and I...I will never, ever let anything or anyone hurt you..." I hugged her close, pressing my cheek to hers. "As long as there is life in my body...I will protect you. No matter what..."

"Oh Zane..." She whispered, hands gripping my back tightly. "I'll always be here too...I'll never leave you. Ever..."

Her lips brush sweetly again the side of my neck and I feel them curl into a soft smile. I cradled her small, warm body against mine, calling out her name one last time before we both slipped happily out of consciousness.


	12. OKAY OKAY! Lol

_Okay okay! Okay. I'm doin JAYA next. I know I said I wouldn't because to me they don't seem like a particularly...potentially sexual couple, but that did kinda give me an idea. XD Then I suppose I'll do whatever lemon I want next. I did have an idea for MinKizu. After that one what do you want to see? And I swear I will not do another PIXane until my brain was able to heal from the last one. LOL._

_Note the only ships I will NOT do involve Kai and OCs that aren't mine unless they are OCs of very VERY close friends of mine._

_I'll do comic characters, boy/boy, maybe girl/girl if I think the ship makes sense..._

_Just request whatever and I'll to my best. :D_


	13. JAYA! I NEED JAYA!

_A.N. - Here's your crap. XD Hope you're happy I sobbed while writing this._

X.X.X

Nya

"Damn this thing!" I exclaimed in frustration at the shoddy metal contraption before me. "Piece of junk..."

Just recently my samurai mech decided to go off and die on my and I couldn't find out what the source of the problem was.

Oh though did I mention the suit had probably a gazillion things wrong with it!? It just woke up in the middle of the night I suppose and went partying because it was completely trashed. Wired torn loose, parts falling off, and the engine wouldn't start for the life of me.

It would have helped me a little bit if all the good tools hadn't been pilfered by a certain someone I knew...

I crawled out from cockpit, moving to the stairs and calling up.

"Jay!?" I shouted. "Hey stop being a tool hog! I need those to fix my suit!"

No to long after I yelled he appeared at the top of the stairs, giant toolbox in hand, slowly stepping down to greet me at the bottom.

"Heh...sorry Nya. I was-"

I took it from him with a smirk. "Tinkering yeah, I know." I set the heavy box up on the bench and snapped it open, snagging a hefty automatic wrench and returning to my pile of mechanical shit.

"Oh wow." Jay said, gawking up at it. "What'd you do, Nya?"

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed, pouting as I fastened the loose and fallen parts back into place. "That's what has me so messed up. It just fell apart." I frowned at the frayed, spit wires. "Well...now that I look it kinda seems like an animal got in there but I don't see how it could completely obliterate my tech!"

He shrugged. "Hey I'm here though. I can help you out. I'm not due for any appointments for the next...three weeks."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Well pick your poison." I said, gesturing to the toolbox. "And get up here with me."

Rattling sounded as he filed through the box, quickly climbing up to sit beside me, wielding what appeared to be a lighter.

I grinned. "Nice. Plasma torch. Didn't see that one in there."

"Eh." He said. "That's because I hid it in the bottom." He squeezed the trigger of the device and striking the tip of it hard against the metal body so that it would ignite, setting to work on the cracks in the finish. "Call me a pyromaniac but it's my favorite tool to use."

I scoffed. "You nerd."

It'd been such a long time since Jay and I had actually worked together on something. I really missed spending time with him but ever since...the incident with that machine and being matched up with Cole he rarely even looked at me any more, not unless I acknowledged him first.

I was long over the whole stupid love triangle fiasco. I knew that Jay was the one that I was meant to be with, I didn't care what that dim-witted kiosk told me, he was the one...

I just wished he would talk to me more now that it was over.

I stopped working on my hunk of trash, turning to him. "Jay? We need to talk."

He flipped off the torch he carried, returning my state with uneasiness. "O-okay Nya." He said. "What about?"

I clicked my tongue, sighing shortly after. "You don't talk to me anymore." I began, pursing my lips slightly to try and think of how to say this. "You never ask me to go out or play games or even just hang and watch tv."

His sad expression mixed momentarily with confusion. "Well..." He shook his head. "I'm a simple guy I guess. Just a regular dorky junk yard baby." He chuckled weakly. "Used to be fact you could put something broken in front of me and I could spend hours and hours trying to fix it." He swallowed hard and then continued. "That was how I was before I met you. Tinkering was my passion, it was the only thing I was good at..." He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I sound so unlike me right now."

"Whatever." I said, shaking my hands. "Keep going." I wanted to know where his rambles would lead.

"Well when you showed up...you became my passion, and technology became less and less of a need for me. I didn't have to...to distract myself anymore because I didn't feel so alone." One of his hands ran absentmindedly through his hair, he licking his lips before he spoke on. "I found someone who understood me. Who laughed at my jokes, someone who liked me even if I was kinda scrawny and annoying at times. And then...and then that...that damn robot told you that Cole would be better for you and I was crushed when I found out. You were torn between us and it seemed you were starting to like me less and less."

"Jay..."

"No. Let me finish." He said, not going to let me interrupt. "I started to think that maybe I wasn't good enough for you. I never found out your standing on our relationship, what your plans were...so I tried to keep my distance, so you could choose..." His breath shook as it escaped him, his deep blue eyes clearly misty. "And I still don't know...I just fear that...that I won't like it when I find out your choice."

My voice caught in my throat for a moment, and I had to struggle to get my next few words out.

"L-lets get down from here. We'll sit down somewhere more comfortable okay?"

He nodded, wiping his eyes. "Y-yeah."

So we slithered down from our precarious perches on my mech-suit's arms, tossing the tools back into the box and tossing it aside so we could sit on the bench.

"I...I never new you felt that way." I rejoined in a small voice, my head bowed.

"I didn't want you to know." He replied, voice cracking. "I-I mean I did argue with Cole for the longest time because I didn't think he had a right to take you from me, and I was being selfish." He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I realized after a little while that...my own emotions didn't matter to me as long as your decision made you happy."

"Holy shit." Was all I could say.

He cupped his face in his hands, groaning in embarrassment? Anguish? Both? "I'm sorry, I know I'm a loser." He said with a pathetic, weak laugh.

I reached up and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands down and away so I could look into his weeping eyes. "Yes you are a loser." I said with a smirk. "But you're the only loser I've ever met who would be willing to sacrifice their own heart to let me have what I want. So actually I guess that makes you...not a loser at all."

His eye squinted shut as I moved my hand to brush a tear from beneath it. "You are very sweet, Jay. I want you to know I've made my decision." I brought his face down close to mine, leaning up and taking a kiss. "And blue will always be my favorite color."

He stared down at me in disbelief for a few moments, his expression only gradually changing. Finally, after some time and silence, his lips curled up into a timid smile and he let out one of his signature nervous laughs, the ones he always used to get when I would talk to him.

I embraced him tightly, turning my lips to his ear so I could say one last thing. "And Kai still wants to kill you for it."

He hugged me back, shoulders shaking hard. I couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying but it was obvious when he pulled back that it was the latter.

"Still?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've been pining after you ever since he mentioned you. How long has that been."

I laughed a little myself. "Forever." I stated. "I feel about as old as Wu."

I sighed, putting a hand on his knee. "But he is my brother. He'd probably want to kill anyone who came close to his little sister." I grinned. "Want to make him kill you more?"

His eyes widened and he raised his hands. "I-I would rather not. I'm to young and pretty to die!"

"Hahaha! No no he won't really kill you." I shifted a little closer to him, squeezing his leg just barely. "I've just missed being close to you and well...I've wanted to try something for a while."

He hummed. "Well if you're sure it won't end in my death then yeah...I...I guess I could try it."

I stood, extending my hand down to him. "Then come on!" I ordered. "I think the others are gone, right?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah they left a few hours ago."

"Let's go!" I took one of his hands and dragged him after me, pulling him all the way to my room and slamming the door behind us.

"Nya what exactly is it that you wanted me to do?"

I stepped up to him now, untying the belt on his gi. "Oh don't act so innocent Jay..." Once his robes fell loose I stroked my hands over his bare chest. "You can't honestly tell me you haven't thought of this at least once..."

His face turned pink, deeply contrasting his naturally pale ginger skin. "M-more than once but..." He shrugged his shoulders, fists clenched tightly at his sides. "I didn't think it would happen."

I turned my back to him, pulling up my hair, which was a couple of inches longer than I'd normally kept it.

"Unzip me." I requested, wiggling my hips in just the right way.

"Alright..." His hands fumbled with the zipper on the back of my dress, but he made quick work of it, I now only covered by my matching lingerie.

His eyes scoped me up and down, cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. "Y-you look nice, Nya~"

"Oh yeah?" I asked, pushing myself chest to chest with him and teasingly rubbing the front of his pants. "Well why don't you do something about it?"

He gasped at my touch, shying away for a second before realizing what I was doing. "I-I...I want to but..."

"But what~?"

He moaned very quietly, writhing as he stood. "B-but that feels nice..."

I took my hand from him, grabbing the lapels of his gi and spinning him around so I could throw him down on my bed.

"It only gets better." I teased, crawling up onto the mattress and straddling his hips. "If you'll just be a little more responsive..."

He only gazed up at me stupidly, looking completely lost.

I grabbed his wrists, putting his hands on my waist. "C'mon..." I cooed. "Do what you'd do in one of your fantasies..."

He sighed, nodding lazily to me. "O-okay..."

Softly he began to pet my thighs, trailing his hands up to my back and pulling me down on him. We were chest to chest when he started to kiss me, starting out slowly, only with time allowing it to progress further, become more intimate.

"Mmmmhnn..." I groaned against his lips, grinning a little.

He parted us slightly. "Was that okay?"

"Oh yeah, it was good~" I purred, quickly taking his mouth back against mine.

Our tongues wrestled with each other heatedly, he holding me down on him as he rocked his hips up into mine.

"Aahhnnn!" I cried, body growing hot as he pressed against the softness between my legs. He was already hard, and so the motions worked perfectly.

I sat up, bracing my hands on his chest and squirming a little to counteract his movements.

"N-Nya...~" He called, chest heaving. "Th-that's..."

I frustratedly tugged at his underwear, trying to slip my own off as well in the process.

"Hey, hey...!" He exclaimed, grabbing my wrists. "Slow down, I haven't done this before."

I laughed. "Heh...neither have I!"

I unmounted myself from him, pulling the rest of the fabric from my body. "Take em off." I demanded. "Lets see how fast you can go."

With a blush he took off his own underwear, covering his erection with his hands.

"Nya I'm freaking out a little..." He whined.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, rolling over on my back. "Don't be such a wimp~" I nudged him. "Come on, please?"

"O...okay..."

Soon our positions had switched, and he pushed down on me, moving my legs apart and steadily rocking his body against mine. As he moved he groaned, seeming so shy and embarrassed as he always had been around me, but it all seemed to change when with his thrusting he began to push himself inside me.

"Ohhh!" I cried, putting my hands on his shoulders and squeezing. "Okay! Yeah that hurts a little..."

"Sorry~" He responded, slowing himself down. "I'm not that good at this..."

"Hey. I didn't say slow down." I smiled painfully, laughing just a bit. "Keep going big guy~"

"Hnnnnnhh..." He squeezed his eyes shut, nuzzling his face against the side of mine as he returned to his previous pace.

He panted and groaned loudly, and actually he did move kinda fast. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, and well his noises were kinda sexy.

"Ah Jay..." I whispered, hooking my arms around his neck. "Oh god~"

He was not hurting me now, and despite his quick thrusting into me he was being very gentle.

"Nya..." He breathed back, kissing my throat weakly. "I'm trying~"

I ground my teeth together, trying not to scream. "Well try harder~~" I moaned. "Please Jay?"

"Nnnnnnngh..." He grunted, moving even faster. "Ahh..."

"Oh fuck Jay-!" I whined, trying to push up against his force. "Oh god please!?"

His curious lips trailed lovingly across the surface of my skin, his throat vibrating with his weak vocal protests.

His length pumped in and out of me with heated fervor and I started to pulsate with an intense wave of pleasure.

I was not new to this feeling, I mean if you say you don't masturbate then you're a liar, no doubt about it, it felt so much better when I was sharing the feeling with someone else, and I was so glad that it was Jay and not someone else...

Anyone other than Jay would have been a mistake.

"Ohh Nya!" He begged, back arching as he released into me. I came with him, riding the wave as he rode his own. God he may have been virgin but he sure knew how to fuck.

"SH-SHIT!" I wailed, tossing my head back and raising my chest up to meet his.

It didn't last very long, our sexual encounter, but it was perfect. So...so perfect.

He let his weight fall on me, cradling me in his arms. "S-so...so I wasn't bad...?"

I rubbed my fingers through his hair, grinning and biting my lip. "Oh no, it was good." I lightly pecked his lips. "And I think I'll still be able to walk~~"

He giggled in his way, it being contagious as always. "Well that's good." He hummed. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't..." I assured, petting the back of his neck and gazing into his eyes. "It was great~"

"Heheh...thanks..." He said with a blush. "Still kinda...in disbelief..." He smiled, hiding his face in my chest. "Does this make us purple?"

I scrunched up my face, holding my breath as I contained my urge to laugh.

"Get up, moron." I joked, smacking his back with my palms. "We still have a suit to fix."

He groaned in disappointment, raising himself up from me.

"Yes Nya." He said obediently, searching for his clothes.

"Toss me my dress will ya?" I asked, immediately getting it tossed in my face followed by an immature cackle.

"You fuck!" I cried, muffled through the fabric.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I do apparently."

And it was at this point I was going to give up trying to tame his humor.

"Ugh. Just shut up and help me get this back on." I laughed, slipping the dress on and turning my back to him.

He zipped me up and I stood with him, he taking my hand. "Now let's go fix your tech~"


	14. More MinKizu (Blushy Blush)

KizuKeru

Chīsai's hands shook as I held them, his red gaze cast downward at his lap. He was frightened of the appointment he had today.

"Oh Kizu..." He said shakily, his soft mechanical voice glitching into higher and lower pitches. "I-I don't know if I can do this..."

I kept my tiny fingers wrapped tightly around what of his hands I could fit in them, smiling at him reassuringly. "You will be alright..." I whispered to him softly. "I will be there with you the whole time."

He sighed, despite his lack of need for oxygen. "You are so optimistic." He complimented. "And I am aware that the procedure will run smoothly, it is only a data transfer, but I still worry...what if my software is not compatible with the new body? There is always that error."

"Yes." I agreed. "But uncle Cyrus will be able to fix any problems you may have..." I brought his hands to my mouth, gently pursing my lips against them. "You have nothing to fear."

His metal lips turned up into a sheepish smile. "You are so sweet..." He said. "You always know how to soothe me."

He bent himself down, lightly kissing my forehead. "I think...I think that I am ready to go."

I nodded. "Of course."

I scrambled from his lap, allowing him to stand and straighten his clothes if need be. Then he extended his hand out to me and helped me to step off of my bed so that we may easily make our way downstairs.

"Good morning honey..." Elena called as we entered the main living area, a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. Elena however was not the one cooking, she sat in a plush reclining chair, legs tucked comfortably beneath her as she read a novel.

"Momma." I greeted, moving quickly to her to give her my usual hug and kiss. "Good morning."

She ran her fingers through my curly hair, straightening it. "Where are you two going so early?" She asked, looking a little worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "No. No. Chīsai only has his appointment with uncle Cyrus today."

She beamed, excited now. "Oh yes! The new body." She looked at my Mindroid. "I am so elated for you."

He nodded to her graciously. "Thank you, ma'am. Your words do reassure me so."

"Hey hey hey now!" Roistered Dareth, who barged into the room wearing a ridiculous apron and carrying a small styrofoam box. "You can't go leaving without giving step-dad a kiss too!" He rushed to my side, scooping me up in one arm and giving me a sloppy smooch on the cheek. Then he put the box in my hands.

"You can't leave without breakfast either." He laughed. "I made a rice omelette...well...I tried."

I hugged the box to my chest, smiling sweetly up at him. "It smells really good. Thank you."

He ruffled my hair with a now free hand, ruining the neatness that Elena had created of it. "Anytime little babe."

With this he flitted back into the kitchen, possibly to finish breakfast for himself and Elena and Alice too, and Chīsai and I set on our way to the Borg Tower where Cyrus was sure to be.

As we walked down the streets I noticed that people were staring and it made me a little uncomfortable. It also seemed to put Chīsai out of ease, as he was noticeably rigid.

He squeezed my hand gently, momentarily meeting my gaze.

"Do you think that with my new body...the city residents won't be so inclined to...to gawk...?"

"Chīsai...?"

"They always look so scared..." He had his full attention to me. "They look at me as if I'm escorting you to your execution..."

I held his arm to my chest, pressing my face to it. I wasn't very good at being comforting.

"D-don't worry about them." I attempted to reassure. "Their opinions about you don't matter, only you know the truth. Only your self-perception matters."

He smiled, looking straight ahead now. "While that statement is partially true, you are missing one crucial detail.

"What?"

"Your perceptions of me matter too..." He continued. "What good am I if you do not think well of me? And then...of course what good am I if I make you look any less perfect than you are?"

My face flushed with heat. "Ch-Chīsai..."

"Be as humble as you wish, Miss Kizu, but I would never desire to overshadow your beauty with my...demeanor." He kissed the top of my head. "I pray this new body will not stand out so harshly. I want everyone to see you first."

I almost felt like bursting into tears. Why was he always so sweet to me? I hardly ever felt worth anyone's time but sometimes he made me feel like maybe I did have worth. To him at least. He treated me as if I were a deity, and he always put my needs or wants before his.

And he would say things like this to me all the time and I would just be at a loss for words.

"Ch-Ch..." I was too flustered to even say his name; he only pulled me closer to him, holding me tight as we approached Borg Industries and climbed up the massive amount of steps.

"You need not speak..." He said, we finally entering the building. "I...I find it hard to contain my love for you. I do not mean to say things that make you uncomfortable.

"No!" I cried, stopping us both in the lobby. "No I'm not uncomfortable I...just don't know how to respond...I can't so easily voice my feelings."

His lips curled up in response to my reassurance. "That is a relief." He looked to the elevator with a heavy sigh. "Now if only you were able to relieve my tensions about what is to come of me..."

X.X.X

Mindroid

If I were physically capable of vomiting I quite possibly would have in this moment.

That may be disturbing and filthy to whoever may be reading and many may ask why, but I was having my entire digital self implanted into a new body...

Think of it to apply to you. Say you were getting your brain transplanted into a new body.

Now do you see the implications of what I say? The origin of my terrors?

My fear was not so much placed in the actual act of transferring my memory, my fear was placed in the very real possibility that the new body would reject my presence and erase me.

And I supposed that Cyrus would be doing a backup just in case an event like this were to occur. Then he would possibly build me a new body or put me back into my old one but I still had my doubts and my anxieties.

KizuKeru rode up with me in the elevator, all the way up to the forty-third floor where the factory line resided. Here Cyrus sat in his chair, awaiting our arrival. He greeted us with his signature half smile.

"Oh good good. Glad you could make it Mindroid." He said, clapping. "And you too, Kizu. It is a pleasure to see you"

She made a happy cooing noise, moving to him and hooking her small arms around his neck in an embrace.

"Pleasure to see you too..."

I raised my hand timidly, reluctant to interrupt the moment but eager to get this transfer over with.

"S-sir? If I may ask...where is my new body?"

He adjusted his glasses slightly, grinning. "Oh do not fret! I did not forget it."

He put his hands on the wheels of his chair and began to move away from us.

"Follow me."

Kizu and I both obeyed without hesitation, and a mere few steps away, hidden by a large machine, was my body. Well...I thought it was my body, it was covered with a navy blue tarp.

He grabbed this, pulling it down and revealing was was in fact my new vessel, and my was it magnificent...

It stood on the floor, staring straight ahead with blank eyes. It was not aware of us as we gawked and marveled at the sheer beauty of it.

It was a dark, coal black, similar in design to my current form but just a tad more human-like, both eyes shaped normally and non-faceted, and on its head there was what appeared to be hair, hair that was cut very short to the "scalp", but still noticeably a shade darker than the tone of the body's metal. The edges of the frame were alight with a deep red. This color pulsated as if it were a heartbeat, slowly, steadily, along with the circular, gorgeously patterned indentation on the left breast.

"Ohhh." Kizu breathed, approaching the empty body and putting her hands on it curiously. "What is the thing on his chest?" She asked.

"Oh dear that...that is a vent so that his kinetic engine can breathe."

She giggled softly, exploring my new form with childlike excitement. "And these streams of color?"

"Those are somewhat like veins. But not exactly. They are purely cosmetic, and the only purpose is to see the power fluctuating throughout." Cyrus rolled up closer, sitting between us. "I thought both of you would enjoy this fact too. This color here is subject to change with his mood." He said, gesturing to me. "Every shade of red in the spectrum is linked to specific emotions and specific emotional combinations, and so you will always be able to show how you are feeling. And there is a new feature, specific to this droid. It was an experiment that I had, a sensory shadow program. When turned on the user of the program can link to whichever human presence is closest to them, and whatever that human can feel, they will feel it too, granted they do not already have the feeling programmed into their database. It's purpose is to improve sensory input in a droid, so perhaps if there is an issue with the mechanics they will feel a twinge or a pain and seek attention for it immediately."

Kizu stared up at this droid, pouting a little. "He's so tall..."

And he was, at the very least six inches taller than my current form.

"Sorry to be...picky sir but I'd requested to be the same height..."

Cyrus rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes I know, and I am sorry. I tried to make him as small as possible but this was the best that I could do. There was just too much hardware to fit into such a compact shape."

I turned to Kizu, taking one of her hands. "It does not upset you I hope?"

She gazed at me with her wide, lovely green eyes, then shook her head. "N-no. I l-like it..." She beamed like the sun. "I'm excited for you..." She admitted. "And for me too..." She added with a whisper.

My engine started to turn a little more quickly, making me heat up. This was my equivalent of a blush. I cleared my nonexistent throat of imaginary debris, nodding to Cyrus. "Sh-shall we begin the data swap?"

"Yes yes! We shall start now!" He hooked a port into the back of this new droid's head, it twitching slightly with the force it took to plug it in. Then Cyrus gestured me nearer. "Alright Mindroid come here, I need to attach this cord to you."

The end of it was large and intimidating but I knew that it was nothing more than the average charging dock.

I walked up to him, turning my back to the other so he could hook me into the other machine.

"Now your new body is on a stand, he will not have issue keeping upright, you however, I suggest that you sit down so that you do not fall and disconnect the wire. We're that to happen your files could become corrupted and then I would have to spend ages debugging."

I did not hesitate to follow his instruction, sitting and crossing my legs in front of me, arms resting on my knees. "I am ready s-sir." I stated, voice quivering.

"Alright."

The bit of the cord he had plugged into me had an extension even further off of it, that of which he took and dragged from me to a computer on our lefts.

"I will have to use this to do the transfer, a wireless reroute could severely damage your software, plus this will aid in filtering out unwanted programs or temporary-slash-pointless files that could otherwise interfere with your performance." He smiled back over his shoulder at us. "This way you will start over in your new body with nothing but your memories. You'll be a clean slate, and this body is programmed to do weekly junk clean ups so you will be running at full capacity for a very long time."

"That is good..." I muttered, feeling the dread seep into me once more. "Th-the suspense of this though is going to end me. Please just hurry and get it over with."

"Of course."

Kizu walked up to me, kneeling down and taking my face in her hands, making me look into hers.

She appeared so happy.

"Everything is going to be okay."

My vision began to falter and I tried to stay focused on her, trying to keep her in sight.

"You don't have to be afraid."

My attempts were futile. Soon my vision ceased altogether and I could only hear her voice.

"I'll stay right here. And when you wake up you'll see me."

Her voice was fading, as if she was slipping away from me, but I supposed I was the one slipping away.

I tried feebly to reach for her but I could not, only thinking one last paranoid thought before being sucked into complete unconsciousness.

X.X.X

Data transfer: Complete

Data installation: Complete

Initiating reboot sequence...

Something was vibrating. I think that it was me.

I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't hear anything other than the monotone female voice that droned on in my head.

Loading boot disk...

I could move. Only a little, though. I started with the fingers, twitching them just the slightest bit, then my head, trying to turn it, trying to open my eyes and see.

Boot disk loaded. Current status: Awake

Uncle I think he is waking! A tiny voice called from afar. I think he's waking up!

Now now, dear, don't get too excited, you might startle him.

I felt some strange sort of numb pressure release from the middle of my back.

Sorry... The softer voice cooed.

I felt something soft and warm brush against my fingers, then clench at them tightly. It was a hand, a human hand.

"K...K...Kizu?" I asked, trying to open my eyes and look at her.

"Chīsai!" She cried, vocals much clearer now. "Chīsai you're awake!"

My optics slowly clicked open, blinking repeatedly. The image was bleary at first, but quickly clearing.

I focused my gaze down on Kizu, smiling. "Greetings."

She pouted, seeming confused

"H-his voice is...it's so..."

"Mechanical I know." Cyrus said rolling into my line of sight. "But that's why I have this!" He held up a small octagonal disk. "Mindroid's voice box from his old body."

He waved a hand at me. "Come down here so I can put it in."

I unhooked my arms from the pegs that held me up, attempting to step forward but only losing my balance and falling heavily down into my face.

"Chīsai!" Kizu cried, kneeling down and placing her hands on my back. "Oh my gosh!"

I pushed myself from the floor, much more quickly than I'd thought I could have. "I am fine. Do not worry."

Cyrus rolled to me. "Tilt your head back for a moment, let me install this."

I obeyed, he pressing a point and a slit opening on my throat, feeling very uncomfortable.

I felt as though I was choking when he put the disk in the empty space.

I felt at my neck when he finished installing the piece.

"Oh..." I managed to say, my voice normal now. "That was odd."

KizuKeru hugged me around the waist, squeezing me further. "Y-you're soft!" She said, looking up at me. Her chin rested on my equivalent of a sternum. "You feel kinda like a person!"

I reached out with wavering hands, embracing her too. "You...feel so different..."

Her face fell sadly, eyes watering just a little. "Ch-Chīsai...?"

I shook my head just barely, eyes widening. "No no no. Kizu I did not mean that you felt unpleasant! You just..." I pulled her against me carefully, trying to feel her body on mine with more depth. "You...have more texture..." I stated with a quizzical tone. "I-I don't know how to explain it. But...I do like it." I reassured with a smile.

Cyrus adjusted his glasses, offering his lopsided grin. "Well you are good to go home. If you can walk." He chuckled. "Do you think you will be alright?"

I stood, slightly shaking at first, but quickly getting the hang of it. I helped Kizu up shortly after. "I can manage."

I bowed my head to him. "I thank you sir."

"Oh it was my pleasure. Tell me how the shadow function works when you get the chance. I'd love it if it worked as I hope it will."

"I will let you know."

X.X.X

Today was particularly exhausting. Not for me but for my precious Kizu. She was so easily tired but she remained awake. So that we could speak with each other.

"So..." She began, her back to my chest as we laid together. "Why did the transfer scare you so much...?"

I pressed my lips to the back of her shoulder, humming lightly. "KizuKeru...I...I feared the possibility of something going wrong..." My arms coiled snugly around her small middle. "I feared that maybe I would have to be stuck in the Digiverse for a while...being debugged if the transfer corrupted my files..." I paused. "And I would hate to be stuck in the Digiverse where I wouldn't be able to see you."

She sighed. "You're...you're lying."

"No." I retorted. "It would be terrible in and of itself to be stuck in the Digiverse but to be without you would be hell..."

She wiggled in my arms, not stopping until she faced me, we being almost nose to nose.

"I love you." She whispered, then hiding her face against my chest. "I-I really do." She whimpered. "I'm sorry."

I moved my hand below her chin, tipping it up so I could so easily steal a kiss from her lips.

This particular act was not something we did rarely, I enjoyed kissing her and did so often, but this time was so different.

I could feel the unique softness of them as compared to say...the back of her shoulder. The difference was obvious now and it had not been in my old body. I could also feel the slight bit of moisture that played about them, moisture that just barely dampened mine just as I began to pull away.

"Chīsai..." She breathed, face flushed pink. "Why-"

I wanted to feel that feeling again. I needed to. I'd never realized how truly perfect it felt to kiss her until just now.

Maybe this was the shadow function? Maybe this was what she felt when we we did this...

I claimed her lips again, carefully, pursing mine and then moving my face close to hers to apply more pressure.

Her tiny hands slipped over my shoulders and gripped my neck, pulling me harder against her as we did this. She tilted her head, parting her lips just a tad, making the touch that much more intimate, that much more close.

It ended too soon and we only gazed at each other for a few moments.

"Chīsai...can I touch you?"

Even before I had switched bodies she would ask me this. It was reserved for moments when she was curious about my mechanics.

"You don't need to ask me that, Kizu..." I said. "You can do whatever you want with me."

She grazed her delicate fingertips across my chest first, lingering over the pulsing indentation that resided there.

"You're so pretty..." She cooed so sweetly, tracing the design that had been etched in.

This feeling was new too, the feeling of her hands on me had never felt so pleasant.

"Kizu..." I called, smiling shyly. "That feels...nice."

She turned a shade darker reaching back around me and petting my back.

"C...could you..." She squeezed her eyes shut, tucking her chin down once more.

"Could I what?" I asked, nuzzling her forehead.

She squirmed in my grasp, making a quiet whimper.

"Could you...touch me now?"

Only then did a new feeling begin to arise in me. It started out slowly, but then grew with intense fervor as we continued to lay together. It...it was in my loins and my thighs, or my equivalent of each, and everywhere in between. It was warm and it frustrated me.

Sitting upright, my back against her headboard I nodded. "I'll do anything you want me to do."

Timidly she followed my lead, letting her body rise from its horizontal position and shyly sitting on my lap. Her knees were spread from each other, one on each side of me. That's how she sat, blushing and beautiful in her plaid skirt and white, button up blouse.

"Where?" I asked her keeping my hands down until she guided me.

Shakily she reached up and pulled at her shirt collar.

"Would you...please unbutton me?"

I felt the engine in my chest stop spinning for a moment, and in that split second I froze.

"O-of course..." I replied when I was functioning normally again. I lifted my hands, moving them to the first button of her shirt. I easily sifted through them, the blouse now hanging loose, exposing her pale torso so horridly marked with scars.

It pained me to look at them, I hated to remember how much her father had hurt her.

I slipped the shirt off her shoulders, taking in the entirety of her bared flesh. I placed my hands on her waist, so so carefully feeling along the delicate ridges that the scars had formed on her stomach.

She sighed weakly as I touched her, eyes shut tight as she blushed hotly. "Ch-Chīsai..."

The burning feeling in my lap increased dramatically, making me offer somewhat of a moan in response. It was very pleasant, but still agonizing.

I let my curious fingers fall to her hips, pulling them toward me so that we would be even closer.

She gasped and writhed in my tight grip, only adding to the frustration I felt.

"Ohh-hh not..." She opened her eyes, looking scared. "N-not so roughly please...?"

"Forgive me..." I begged, positioning one hand at the small of her back. "I suppose I...I don't quite know the strength I carry."

I leaned in to her, taking her lips on mine in a brief, gentle attack. During this time I slowly slipped my free hand into the waistband of her skirt, and cupping that oh so tender area that only felt much more so now that my senses could differentiate her many wonderful textures.

Her beautiful cry of bliss vibrated through her lips and into mine, carrying with it an amazing feeling of pressure that applied itself to my groin.

My engine spun very quickly now, my energy pulsing through me with an almost violent quickness that I could see at the edges of my joints.

"K-Kizu..." I softly called, beginning to lovingly tend to that soft area between her legs while burning up at the feeling it gave me.

"Are y-you okay?" She asked, tensing and weakening as my fingers stroked her through her underwear.

I nodded, so flushed I was surprised my whole body didn't glow red. "I...I can feel what you're feeling now..." I admitted in a low voice. "I like it..."

Her arms draped over my

Shoulders, her body moving closer and her forehead gingerly meeting mine as she trapped the back of my neck in the crook of her elbows.

Her peridot eyes were misty. "I like it too." She whimpered, hips shifting forward in response to the pressure of my hand.

"Ohh!" I retorted, trying to make sure I was quiet to not wake the others in the house. That slight little thrust of hers made her whine a little too.

"Chīsai~?" She cooed with heartbreaking sweetness.

I took my hand from that spot only momentarily, doing so to only slip my hand beneath the final layer of fabric and stroke her sweet spot directly.

She gasped, her legs squeezing my hips in reflex to my touch.

Suppressed a grunt as the pleasure she felt hit me like a train. I could now feel every bit of the tenderness, my senses no longer mute in my new form.

I was unable to realize her delicacy before, though I had been so careful with her, and before I'd not been able to tell that she was slick, her body readily providing natural lubricant for the act we were going to perform.

I pressed my forefinger tip to the small bud that I'd failed to tend to last time, trying to make us both feel even better.

"AhhhH~" She moaned quietly, eyes squeezing shut and a feel tears leaking from the corners. "Chīsai..."

This agonizing wave of bliss hit me harder than the last, I using my free arm to embrace my perfect lover and hold her tight.

"Kizu..." I huffed, breathing raggedly for absolutely no reason. I did not need oxygen yet this act...I needed to breathe, for some odd reason I could not cease my panting.

One of her arms fell from its perch, her little fingers reaching to her crotch. She cupped my hand through her skirt, face hidden in my chest as she rocked her hips slowly forward.

I groaned more loudly for her, resisting my urge to stroke faster and simply pushing one of my digits inside her.

"Ahhhh!" She gasped, straightening her back and pushing her chest out to meet mine hard. "Hnnnnh~~!" Her hand squeezed mine, in turn squeezing her soft spot and in turn making us both cry out again in our shared pleasures.

I pushed and pulled my finger in and out of her, simulating the sex we would never be able to have any other way. She shyly pushed back against my force, making precious noises that pleasured me beyond the sensory function that currently acted.

I moved my hips a little too, possibly not helping in any way but I felt so good and I couldn't really help the action. It was a reflex, like the squeezing of Kizu's legs.

"Chīs-sai...?" She stuttered, pressing her lips tightly together to hide another beautiful wail of pleasure. "I-I'm close~"

I myself trembled with the mirrored feeling of impending climax, body tensing at times when the bliss would pulse inside me hard. "I know...I f-feel it..."

I rubbed at that tender, tiny bulb with a little more determination now, still moving the length of my digit within her as she finally began to come.

This we did together, as my body mimicked her orgasm with equal intensity. It felt at first like pain, but it was the best physical feeling I'd ever encountered. It continued on, throbbing and climbing only higher to its peak in time to Kizu's wonderful heartbeat, and I stimulated her for as long as I was able, the amazing climax lasting almost three minutes before if finally began to ebb.

I swallowed hard, leaning back into her pillows as I pulled my hand from her skirt. Her skin was sticky with sweat and it drug lightly against my metal body.

I did not care, I held her as close as I could manage, never wanting to let her go.

"My angel..." I murmured, kissing the top of her forehead softly.

She laid flat on my chest, still straddling my hips. She hugged me as she had when we had pleasured each other.

"Was it good?" She asked in a timid voice, looking up into my eyes. "Did I do okay?"

"Ohhhh..." I sighed, claiming her soft lips one more time. "You were perfect." I told her. "You will always be perfect..."

She beamed, smile so gorgeous and radiant. She offered a few delicate giggles before resting her head back down on my chest.

I hummed contentedly. "Rest now my Kizu~" I requested of her gently, cupping her visible cheek in my hand and stroking my thumb across it. "I will be with you when you wake...and I will cherish you while you sleep."

She called my name one final time before dozing, her curly red mane draped over my body gracefully.

I was not physically able to sleep, but I did close my eyes. And as we lay curled up in each other's arms the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed so soothed me.

I stayed with her for minutes, hours, listening to the lovely sound of her life flowing through her.

This was enough to wind me down for the night...

It was not sleep...

But it was good enough for me.


	15. Kill Me NOW! XD

_A.N. - Finally! AN Update! XD Had a case of writer's block really kicking me in the ass lately and I'm sorry for not uploading anything. I'm going to update Cannibal AU and American Horror Story: NinjaGo next, and I will TRY my hardest to do others. I have tons of motivation but NO ideas and it is upsetting me that I don't have anything to post. I am trying though, bear with me. Lol._

_But for how here is this that I FINALLY finished after about a week. Enjoy._

X.X.X

Elena

I was probably breaking Dareth's hand...but I was just so terrified. I'd never had a surgery in my life and I was worried about all of the obvious little things.

I was going to Borg Industries to get optic implants so that I would be able to see again, and though I knew Cyrus was a genius and that Zane and PIXAL would be there to assist him I still had an immeasurable level of anxiety.

"Easy there, babe." Dareth said jokingly, but I could hear in his voice that he was a little pained. "My fingers are going to pop off."

I retracted my hands back, holding them against my chest. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm just so nervous..."

One of his arms snaked around my shoulders and pulled me close, he kissing my temple shortly after. "I know. But you know you're gonna be great wen this is over. I mean..." He chuckled. "Greater than you already are, if it's possible~ You'll be able to see."

I nodded. "For the first time in sixteen years." I responded with a blush to his sweet comment.

"Well that's gotta be exciting right?" He asked, squeezing me a little. "Doesn't take the edge off even a little?"

I turned my head in the direction of his voice, smiling weakly. "It does a little. I suppose it is just jitters."

Zane spoke up from the front seat of the car we resided in. "I am the only one who has been hospitalized. She has only ever been a visitor. Never a patient."

Dareth hummed. "Oh well it isn't so bad. I've been once because when I was a little kid I broke my leg doing something irresponsible."

At this I giggled.

"And I was pretty scared too but it wasn't all bad. They...I don't think they put me to sleep but the doped me up fairly well so it didn't hurt and my memory of it...damn I was loopy as hell."

At this too.

"But all in all it wasn't as terrifying as I'd thought it would be."

I leaned against him, arms still curled tightly against my body. "Yeah...I...I guess it's just the idea of it."

After this the three of us sat in silence. It was borderline maddening and yet at the same time blissful.

I did not want to think of all that could go wrong so I chose to think of the positive things. What would everyone look like? I had felt their features a few times but you can only tell people so much apart by putting your hands on their face. How would my brother look all grown up? What did I look like? What was the city like now?

It sounded busy but again I had yet to see the newness in its entirety.

I hoped it was beautiful.

I couldn't wait to be able to see again.

The car slowed to a halt, and I felt the seat stop humming with the life of the engine as Zane cut it off.

"We're here." He said.

I took slow deep breaths, exhaling through slightly pursed lips to ease my tensions.

Dareth released me from his grasp just as Zane's door closed and mine opened.

Reaching out I immediately found my brother's hand, allowing him to help me from the backseat and guide me into the building I so dreaded.

Dareth, once out of the vehicle, took my free hand, giving it a good squeeze as the cold air woodshed forth from the doors that slid open before us.

"Greetings." A familiar voice began. "Welcome to Borg- Oh!"

It was PIXAL.

"Hello. You are early for your appointment." She sounded a little bit excited. "But Mr. Borg is not busy, so he should be able to start the procedure now if you would like."

I sighed, lifting my head and looking in the direction of her voice. "I think that would be best."

"Then follow me."

Zane led me in the right directions as the bustle of the building's lobby became less and less deafening. It sounded like we were in a hallway due to the way PIXAL's metallic footsteps echoed.

"This is the room where you will be operated on." The female droid said, a door creaking open eerily. "You may enter. Borg will be in shortly."

I walked into the room on my own accord, but Dareth brought me a chair to sit in, and I brutally wrung my hands together while we sat in wait for the inventor.

"H-hello!" The voice of a new man rang out happily. "Sorry I did not come sooner. I had a little trouble navigating into the elevator, the doors are faulty."

I nodded slightly. "It is okay." Sheepishly, I smiled. "I-I'm very nervous anyhow. The extra time to think about it might have helped me...but possibly not..."

Cyrus chuckled. "Oh sweetie you do not need worry. This will be a quick and pain-free procedure. I will have to sedate you but you should not be asleep for more than a couple of hours."

"Okay..."

A hand slipped into mine, one that was cool and soft, unlike Zane's and much smaller.

"You'll be perfectly fine Elena. And you boys are welcome to watch." The hand led me until I bumped lightly into a raised platform. "Climb up there for me, will you? And lay flat on your back. I will administer the sedative and you will see me in a few hours."

I sat myself on the platform's edge, upon laying down realizing that this was a hospital cot.

I was pricked on the inside of my elbow, the pain only lasting a second before I started to feel sleepy.

"Sweet dreams, baby." Were the last words that I heard before my consciousness failed me.

X.X.X

Elena

It was dark where I resided but there was a slight hint of red to the darkness.

My eyelids felt sticky and there was a very dull ache right behind my eyes.

I groaned weakly, eyebrows furrowing a little as I tried to open my eyes but the light was so bright.

"Oh hey!" A voice called. "She's awake. Sweet."

It was Kai.

I felt a cool hand, my brother's, tuck beneath my neck, slipping down to my back and helping me to sit upright.

"You don't have to try it all at once." Zane said comfortingly. "Take your time. I will go and close the blinds so it isn't so bright."

Eyelids fluttering feebly I tried to take a look at the room as the sound of shutters closing struck my ears.

Everything was grey at first, and there was strange red text typing itself out like a computer program, but it finished quickly and then was no more.

That's when my eyes were finally able to see the scene in front of me.

There were five people before me, black haired, red, brown, blondish/brown, blonde.

I turned to face Zane who had helped me up and I smiled, soon after bursting into hysteric sobs and throwing my arms around him.

He chuckled, patting my back. "I guess that means that you can see me."

My shoulders shook as I tried to laugh through the tears. I was not sad, I was elated, perhaps too elated.

I pulled back from him, reaching up to cup his face in my hands.

"You're all grown up and strong..." I breathed. "When I last saw you you were so sickly and weak." Sniffling I dropped my hands. "But you look so good now."

"Thank you." He replied, gesturing to the others in the room. "Do you recognize them?"

I tried to identify the other five, but I ended up offering more than a shake of my head.

"No, I don't recognize them. I can only tell so much about a person by touch..."

One stepped forward, the one with red hair, and took both of my hands with a smirk. "Is it so hard to tell now?" He asked.

His hands were warm, almost as if he had a fever. That and his voice was impossible to confuse with another.

I shook my head again. "You're Kai."

"That's right." He said, letting go of my hands and allowing the next person a turn.

As soon as the strawberry blonde touched me I yelped, jerking my hands back at the static. "Jay! You're Jay!"

He laughed. "Yeah sorry Elena. I'm just a little shocked right now."

He continued to giggle at his own terrible joke while the one with black hair shoved him away.

"Get out of here." He said, not taking my hands, but my face in his and giving me a big kiss on the forehead.

His hands were rough and calloused, as if he'd been working with them for a long time, and they were warm, but not quite as such as Kai's.

"Easy to recognize me, baby." He said with a wink. "I'm the sexy one that dances."

The others rolled their eyes and I smiled. "Hello Cole."

"Hey~"

He stepped aside and gestured for the blonde, who wore a half smile.

"And you recognize me?"

I nodded. "The voice, at least. You're Lloyd."

"Yeah. Haha."

The final person in the room stood in the far corner, propped against the wall with his arms crossed. He had brown hair and was kinda tall, just a little bit hefty, and he looked very uncomfortable.

I stepped down timidly from my perch on the bed, walking over to him.

"And...who are you?" I asked quietly, mildly confused. He hadn't said a work this whole time so I didn't have a way to familiarize myself.

He offered me a half-hearted smile. "Now babe, here I thought I was the most recognizable in the room~"

"Oh!" I threw my arms around him, immediately knowing as soon as he spoke to me. "Dareth~!"

He sighed, leaning down just a little and hugging me back. "Hey Elen. Glad you can finally see."

He didn't sound very happy, and it made me worry, but I just kept smiling.

"Thank you." I murmured into his chest.

Zane spoke once more. "I suppose you are ready to go home now?" He asked me.

I turned to him, nodding. "Y-yes." I said. "Yes I'm ready to go."

X.X.X

Dareth

God she was so happy.

I wanted to be happy, I mean I was so happy for her, but I worried for me.

I'd wanted her to be able to see again ever since I'd known she was blind but I always feared how she would react when she finally saw what I looked like.

When she approached me and found out who I was she hugged me, and we spoke but the way that she smiled, it...it didn't seem real.

Anyway she and Zane spoke to Borg about the implants and I proceeded to take her home.

She hummed happily all the way, eagerly taking in the scenery of the city and the scape of the crowds moving in sync with each other along with the busy noises of the cars and digital billboards.

She didn't look at me once.

As we stopped before her studio-turned-apartment she stared in awe.

"It's so big." She said. "I didn't expect it to be that big!"

I chuckled. "Yeah and you got it for a great price if I remember right."

_That was so fucking stupid..._

_Why did I even say that!?_

She almost hopped to the front door, unlocking it and entering, rushing through all of the rooms; taking it all in.

"Everything is so BEAUTIFUL!" She shouted, returning quickly to me with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I can see. I can't believe this its so amazing!"

"Y-yeah babe..." I replied with a weak grin. "It's great. Congratulations."

Her elated expression melted into one of sadness, she then coming to me and reaching up to cup my face in her hands.

"Dareth are you okay?" She asked me softly, rubbing my cheeks briefly with her thumbs.

With a heavy sigh I took her hands and made her drop them. "Not really but it doesn't matter."

She looked so disheartened when I removed her hands and let out a quiet, sad noise.

"It does matter." She said, pouting a little. "You've been acting strange since I woke up."

I bowed my head with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be."

She grabbed one of my arms and pulled me with her upstairs and to her room, where she shut the door behind us.

"Tell me what's the matter." She requested. "Please?"

"Elena..."

"I did something wrong didn't I?" She asked. "I've done something to upset you. I'm sorry."

"No!" I replied, louder than I intended. She flinched and I lowered my voice.

"No Elena you didn't upset me at all." I chuckled, trying for a smile and pulling her close. "I just...I'm just worried that you think less of me now..."

She appeared to be confused by this. "Wh...why would I think less of you."

"You can see me..." I said reluctantly, glancing at her. "Do you still like me knowing how awful I look?"

She just stared at me for a moment, expression somewhat blank, and this only made me worry more about what would become of our relationship.

After that moment had passed she reached up, clutching the collar of my shirt, pulling me down, and joining our faces in a heated kiss.

I was in shock, the occurrence was just so sudden.

Elena was a couple of heads shorter than I was so she really had to stretch herself up to keep us in contact.

She offered a soft hum before pulling her face from mine; she was blushing dark red respectively, because she was never very bold or forward.

"I...I think you're lovely~" She said, arms hanging lazily over my shoulders now.

"Elena..." I got horribly flustered and kinda aroused by that statement. She was fairly innocent but she had these ways of saying or doing things that really got to me.

"T-to be honest." She continued. "I expected you to be less...attractive."

"Ouch~" I said jokingly.

"But even if you were less attractive it wouldn't matter." She smiled at me sweetly. "I don't have a reason to care about looks now...just as I haven't for the past sixteen years of my life."

So she thought I looked good, that was a relief, or if she thought I looked bad she didn't give a damn either way.

I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her up against me, hugging her tightly and sort of rocking her back and forth for two seconds before I realized how stupid I was acting.

"Babe you're way too good for me." I muttered. "But we need to run away and get married right now."

She giggled at my mostly-serious-but-kinda-not joke. "Why run away?"

The sexual tension that I felt was starting to make me squirm. "I don't want Zane to slaughter me..." I said plainly, trying my very hardest to conceal my erection. I knew sex still scared her a little even though we had done it once before.

She hummed again, snuggling into my chest. "I wouldn't let him do anything to you."

I politely pushed her away, all the contact between us becoming too much for me to handle.

"Sorry Elena I just can't..." My face burned with great intensity and I clasped my hands together, wringing them nervously.

Her expression was saddening. "You can't what?"

There was nowhere for me to sit, nowhere to hide. "I can't...control myself around you." I smirked, embarrassed but eager and willing to tease her a little. "Especially not when you're throwing yourself on me and telling me how sexy am~ All my chub and shit."

She laughed, not giggled, full out laughed, kinda loudly and it was cute how she covered her face and tried to make herself be quiet.

"Y-you, you-"

"I want to fuck you senseless, to be blunt." I said with another wave of embarrassed heat and of course frustration. "But I just can't do that."

She sat on the edge of her bed, head bowed. "Wh...why not?" She slipped back toward her pillows, tucking her legs beneath her and extending a hand out to me. "Come here."

I gawked at her stupidly, of course wanting to obey without question but this just wasn't like her.

"Are you still doped up on sedative, Elena?" I asked.

"No." She told me. "Just come here please?"

Reluctantly I went to the bed and climbed up with her, feeling clumsy and awkward as I settled myself just before her, excited and worried all at once.

She wiggled slightly in discomfort, shifting her gaze to me shyly. "Do things..." She requested, blushing. "You lead, I don't know how."

With a chortle I moved to comply, pulling her small frame up on my lap. She now straddled my hips, tense in my arms.

"You know I am no less virgin than you are, babe~" I joked, rubbing her back slowly.

She nodded. "I-I know but, but I want you to lead. You'll do better than me."

I began to unbutton my shirt, more than ready to have it and my other clothes gone. "Whatever you want." I replied with a lecherous grin. When the shirt was unbuttoned and completely off I pulled a condom from the breast pocket and handed it to her. "Hang on to that for a second please~"

She took it in her timid fingers, not looking at me as I backed away from her and stripped down.

"You...you didn't see me last time..." She almost whispered, giving the condom back so I could unwrap it and put it on. "So...so I think...this time..."

"You don't have to do anything for me." I said, moving nearer to her.

"I want to." She said finally, moving her hands down to the bottom of her shirt and shyly, reluctantly pulling it up and over her head, revealing her pale, porcelain-like torso clad only in a white-laced bra.

"Oh well hello there~" I said with a chuckle, quickly reclaiming her and mounting her on my lap. She hid her face and squirmed a little when she felt the stiff length of me press between her legs with slight pressure.

I resisted every urge to express my pleasure in a loud groan; the feeling of her sitting on me was really good but I knew she was probably embarrassed and scared, just like last time.

"Hnnnmmn..." Was what I'd managed to suppress my cry into, tipping up her chin and kissing her. "Don't hide~" I teased, bravado faltering when I saw the tears. "I-if you hide I can't see all the cute funny faces you make~"

She gazed back at me, studying my face with her new eyes, just as blue and beautiful as her old ones.

"The skirt unzips in the back..." She whispered, cheeks burning a soft shade of red.

It was getting extremely EXTREMELY difficult to keep myself from just ripping the rest to shreds and diving right in, but I needed to be slow with her, careful. I asked her to lean forward a little bit and when she did I reached around and undid the zipper, pulling the skirt down and off of her legs along with the underwear that matched her pretty bra.

I didn't look down at her, but I did take the liberty of stroking her thighs needly, they feeling smooth and soft underneath my rough-by-nature hands.

She somewhat whimpered as her bared body came into close contact with mine, probably more so in reaction to my positioning my stiffened state for entry, and unclasped her bra, letting it fall away. Though her tiny hands immediately moved to cover them; she sniffled quietly, giving me a timid glance before looking back down.

"Hey now~" I cooed, hands trailing behind her to her lower back. I groaned a little with the pressure her weight on my lap so pleasantly provided. "Are you going to be okay?"

Her arms were crossed in front of her and pressed into my chest, causing some discomfort for us.

With a sort of whimper she moved her hands from her chest and around my shoulders, we now closely linked together.

"I'm f-fine..." She reassured. "Just...just..."

"Shhhhhh." I whispered, hunching my shoulders and brushing my lips over any exposed skin I could reach; her neck, shoulders, her face, respectively, and I managed to plant a few tiny kisses on her collar bone, all the while I grew more and more excited by her.

She sighed weakly in response to my advances, trembling and offering sweet little noises as my erection happened to press hard between her legs.

"Just tell me when, babe~" I said, squeezing her against me needly, increasing the friction between us. "Whenever you're ready..."

She wiggles a little in my arms, touching her forehead to mine and looking into my eyes. "I'm ready...just don't hurt me..."

"Hmmnn...I'd never~" I slowly, gently began to push my length inside her. "Ohh god...I'd never hurt you...Elen..." It didn't feel any less blissful this time, even after having done it once before. She was perfectly fitted to me, at least that's how I felt, and the warmth of her tightly enveloping my length was nothing short of perfect.

"Aaah...hhhn..." She whined, body shifting with the force of my entry as minimal as it was. "D-dareth..."

"Mmmmhh~" I replied lustily, moving my hips against hers.

"O-ow..." She breathed. "Slowly please~?"

I could feel her heard beating in time with mine, very light and quick. I probably did not hurt her as badly as I'd had when I'd taken her virginity, but I was not hesitant to slow my thrusting until she told me my speed was okay.

"D'you wanna lay down?" I asked, panting heatedly against the soft skin of her throat. "Don't...be afraid to tell me what you want..."

One of her hands feebly squeezed the back of my neck, the other stroking tenderly through my think brown hair. Timidly she shook her head.

"N-no. I like this~" Her face was so flushed and her voice was low and bashful, but I could tell she wasn't hesitating in the slightest. "Stay...like this please?"

I obeyed almost mindlessly, clutching her hips and keeping her perfectly poised so I could effectively rock in and out of her while trying to find the source of her pleasure.

"Oh!" She cried, digging her fingertips into my skin wherever they happened to be. "Ohhhhh god..."

"B-baby~" I moaned, voice faltering as pure bliss pulsated through my shaft and the lower sections of my stomach. "Is that okay?"

"Ahh~ Y...yes. Yes..." Her cheek pressed to mine, it damp from tears I didn't have to see to know were there. "It feels good..."

I chuckled, my lips curling up into a smile. "I'm glad..." I whispered as I stroked the inside of her with my length. "All I wanna do is please you~"

She brought her knees up, legs instinctively squeezing my waist in retort to the pressure I gave. I thrusted steadily, groaning as the throbbing in my erection became more apparent. I was nearing orgasm already and I was ashamed to admit this was a...a tendency I had trouble with often.

I stopped moving, huffing like an animal and writing in sexual agony. "Elena I-I got to stop. Just for a second."

She gazed at me with an expression that was borderline heartbreak, yet still mixed with the slight contortions her face made when I'm ecstasy. "Why?" She asked shyly, whining a little in disappointment. "I-I...don't want to~"

I embraced her, rubbing her back. "I don't want to cum too early..." I told her shamefully. "I want you to go first~"

She held my cheeks in her gentle hands, staring at me in awe and perhaps even frustration.

"I-it feels good even without...climax." She said, reluctantly resuming the movements that I had ceased. "I think...orgasm is too intense anyway~"

Never in my entire life did I ever thing that she would take the lead. Granted she was very VERY timid and slow but my god she felt so amazing pushing down on my stiff length.

"Please..." She begged lovingly. "Dareth...?"

"Oh Jesus Elena...~" I protested rather loudly, gripping her hips once more and returning to my thrusting. "You're t-to good to me...s-so good~"

She moaned and whimpered, begging for me to move a little harder into her. And I did so immediately, shortly after reaching the edge of climax.

"E-Elena!" I cried, stomach seizing with the effort of release. "Oh shit!"

My groaning was weaker than before, and definitely more passionate. "Ohhh~~"

When the peak of my climax was reached and I finished inside her I relaxed, blushing and holding her as close as humanely possible.

She sighed sweetly, hugging back with limp arms. "I love you~" She purred, petting my hair once more with ginger fingers.

"Oh baby..." I breathed, grinning like a dork. "I love you too...but we gotta stop being so awkward..." I hummed. "Next time can I get you drunk~?"

She wiggled in my grasp, giggling and shaking her head. "N-no! No!" She didn't sound even half serious.

"Awww baby come on~!" I pleaded. "You would be so fun~~"

She bit her lip, glancing down at her lap and then back up at me. "M...maybe...I could take a drink or two first..."

"Hell yeah~!"

Se laughed again and the moment was just so perfect. I wouldn't have asked for anything to be different...

That is until...

"Elena?" Called her brother's voice from outside the door. "I'm sorry to intrude, you left something at our house."

"Oh gosh..." She whispered, looking to me with worry, and it was at that moment I knew I was completely screwed.


	16. Natural Born Sinner (I'm So Sorry XD)

_A.N. - Okay so this is a thing that I made...and well yeah it's about Romulus and Leah. XD So...I'd like to apologize to ZaneTheNinjaOfIce even though you already said it's fine just because of the filth that shall be read. XDD Okay. Enjoy._

X.X.X

Leah

I wasn't one for dancing.

Hell I sucked at it.

But I never turned down and invitation from Lyds to go out and party.

I loved to dance honestly, and I loved music.

I loved the interaction with others, even if I would never see any of them again. I had so few friends that any human contact was welcome.

And as little as I exercised the exertion was relieving too.

It was nice to just let life go and just have fun.

And the drinking was fun too.

Not gonna lie cherry schnapps is so good...

And I was more than a little buzzed.

Someone grabbed my shoulders and swung me to a seat and forced me down, but I couldn't put up much resistance.

"You need to stay put, friend."

That British accent was no stranger to me.

"Lydia why?" I whined, trying to stand up.

She huffed. "Because you're drunk and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Ughhh. I'm not going to hurt myself Lydsss..."

She snapped her fingers and pointed sternly. "And no more to drink either. You'll rot your brain."

I stayed in my chair, pouting, wanting more than ever now to get up and dance since I wasn't allowed to.

I was feeling rebellious.

I stood, my legs very similar to jello, but I managed to take a few steps before falling, bracing myself against a table not even two yards from my original one.

"Fucking...fuck..." I slurred, legs trembling as I pulled myself back up.

A pair of arms reached beneath mine, pulling me up.

"Doll, you must have drunk quite a bit to be this way."

Another British voice, an accent much thicker than Lydia's and notably male.

"Romulus?" I questioned, trying to look back at him. "How'd you get here?"

He slung one of my arms over his shoulders, taking be back to my seat and making me sit as Lydia had.

"The sounds...made me curious..."

He sounded like he was hiding a truth, so I grinned.

"You followed my smell!" I shouted. "Don't lie I know!"

He blushed hard, deep red, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Leah don't shout please. I...I...I did follow your scent...I apologize you are...alluring..."

I snorted. "Yeah, alluring. I probably smell awful right now. Like booze and sweat. Like this place."

"The truth is quite the opposite, love. But I do wonder why you would dwell in such a...seedy place..."

I shrugged. "I...I don't really know either."

I was drunk, but I was certainly not drunk enough to have forgotten why I came.

It was just embarrassing to admit the real reasons that I had.

He knelt down, looking up into my eyes. "Now I can tell a lie from truth just as easily as you, dear..."

I pouted, taking deep breaths and trying not to cry.

"Th-the...the music! I came for the music."

He offered me a quizzical look. "Really? Why?"

I returned his look with the same amount of shock that he had given me. "Why? Is that a trick question?" I sighed, smiling a little, feeling sheepish. "Music is amazing. Beautiful. Each song has its own message, it's own ambience. Each of those carries feelings, emotion, personality." I pried through my brain, trying to describe what I was feeling but the liquor was imparting my speech even more than my ability to walk. "I...I just feel so awful, angry and sad all the time save for some good moments that I have, but when I listen to music I feel truly happy."

He merely stared and listen to my rant, not saying a word, and that made me uncomfortable.

Over the speakers I heard one of my favorite songs playing. Fragmentize by Miyoki and More Kords. Beautiful, lucid, heart-wrenching music but I didn't want to listen to it anymore.

I closed my eyes and shook my head pathetically. "I wanna go home..." I softly wailed into the small distance between us.

He nodded. "Of course. Let me go tell Lydia I'm taking you. I'll only be a moment."

He left me and I began crying, alone in a crowd who for the most part didn't recognize me and didn't care about my heartache.

I wondered when Romulus would be back for me or if he would ever be back just as he cut through the mass of people and extended a hand out for mine to take.

"Come with me, Leah. We can go home."

X.X.X

Romulus

She was quite an emotional wreck but I was aware of how to be patient with her. The alcohol was impairing her judgement and she needed a small while to sober up.

I had her on my arm, trying to walk her home but she had such difficulty walking that I gave up with supporting her and lifted her up so I could just carry her as if she were a child.

She was not heavy to me anyway, she was actually lighter than I had expected as rude as that sounded.

I had her sitting on my hips, as I said I held her as if she were a child, she with her arms slung lazily about my shoulders. She was sleeping, but in her slumber she softly wept and it bothered me to the deepest parts of my being.

I could do little more to soothe her than pat her back and shush her quietly, anticipating my arrival at her home so I could tuck her into her bed and she could sleep away her inebriation.

Her home was unlocked, thankfully, as Lydia had yet to give me a key for moments such as this one, and I easily stepped in.

I didn't know which room belonged to Leah by circumstance, but I could easily tell by scent. It was a crude way to find my way about the house but I knew where the essence of vanilla and berries was most concentrated was where she resided most often.

In her room I made sure to settle her comfortable into her covers, but as soon as I released her from my grasp her eyes split open and she gazed at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked, voice much less slurred than before. She was still not completely sober, but sober enough to act appropriately.

I hummed. "I'm going to sit in the living room if that's alright."

She pouted and reached her arms up to me. "No! Don't leave. I want cuddles."

I felt heat rush to my face, but I smirked just a little. She was adorable and who was I to deny her cuddles as she requested.

I'd never shared a bed with anyone before, however, so I was a little reluctant in my movements, attempting to law with her in such a way that we were snug together but so I was not crushing her.

She made a groaning noise to express her discomfort and promptly writhed in my grip to find a more pleasing position to lay in.

Her face was still damp, so I knew now that even in consciousness something still bothered her.

"Why..." She began, face contorted in focus, probably trying to figure out what she was going to say. "Why did you choose me?" She finally asked, meeting my gaze for only a split second.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking..." I replied.

She sighed, tucking her head close to her chest. "I'm...I'm just so...plain and moody and just...a wreck..."

"No." I assured, pulling her close to me. "I believe you are perfect. Even with your flaws." I took a deep, contemplative breath before I attempted to speak again, but she interrupted me.

"But I don't see why...you didn't pick someone better..."

She needed comforting. This much was apparent. I wrapped her up in a tight hug and jut squeezed her in a soothing embrace. I wasn't very good at being snuggly or cute but I would sure as hell try.

"Doll...the...imprinting...it is complicated. A very strange instinct...an instinct that has lead many to find their perfect other half." I clicked my tongue, trying to explain myself further. "In this case...this can only happen once...the choosing of a mate, I suppose I could say, because this is the most extreme form of bond that I could create with another. None could replace you, no matter how similar to you they could be..." I smiled at her. "And this is because you were what my mind and my heart sought out. Somehow...the instinct knows..."

She had started crying again, I wasn't sure if she was saddened again or relieved by my words.

She raised her arms, slipping them around my neck; they were weak, shaky from the liquor still, but what she intended to use them for was apparent and needed no questioning.

"Why do you ask me this?" I queried, nuzzling the hollow of her throat. I still wasn't sure about this whole cutesy performance, but again, I would try to make her happy.

"I..." She paused. "I don't know...I'm...paranoid I guess." She leaned her head back, eyes meeting mine. "I've just not had someone as...patient and kind as you before...it seems too good to be true..."

I chuckled. "Even if I am somewhat of a monster?"

Finally she laughed, smiling genuinely for the first time I'd seen tonight. "Well what's the fun in a normal guy?"

Setting myself slightly upright, propping myself up on my forearms, I offered a shrug and a sheepish smile to which she returned a lecherous smirk.

"So is this the part where you try and talk your way into my pants?"

My eyes popped wide open and I blushed hard. "Wh-what. N-no. I can't."

She frowned. "Why not?"

I stuttered nervously, feeling like a fool. "B-because you...you're still inebriated..."

With a glint of disappointment in her eyes she shook her head. "No. I'm a little bit buzzed maybe...but..."

I leaned back down to her, lightly taking her lips against mine in a weak kiss. "Are you not frightened of me?"

"No. Just the...act I guess. But I do want to." She squirmed beneath me, casting her eyes down. "If...if I wasn't a little tipsy I would never admit it..."

I wasn't willing to admit it either, but I was slightly aroused by her presence in this way. I'd never...

I'd never been this intimate with anyone before so I supposed my feelings in this situation were normal, and of course I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Leah..." I shifted myself so that our bodies met closer together, giving just the slightest bit of pressure to the both of us. I already felt filthy and impure, but I suppose had I never a dirty thought then I truly would no longer be human now would I?

She retracted her arms and sheepishly covered her face, whimpering in embarrassment and likely fear mixed with frustration.

"Don't..." I moved her hands, sheepishly locking our gazes once more. "I'll...feel odd if you hide..."

Her cheeks were cherry red and she scoffed feebly. "Sorry. I'm not used to this."

"Me neither." Quizzically I addressed her dress situation. She wore a blue tank top shirt and a pair of skinny denim pants with a thick studded belt. "This will certainly be a task..."

She tilted her head back and laughed. She always laughed when she was anxious.

"Start with the belt I guess...or the shirt...the shirt will get me warmed up...I think..."

I nodded. "A-alright."

God this couldn't have been any more of a bloody disaster.

I reached my hands beneath the bottom hem of her shirt and felt along her stomach, which was soft and pleasant to the touch. She offered a couple of rapid breaths in retort to my action and I proceeded to remove the article of clothing, tossing it as neatly as possible into a little corner by the bed.

She shut her eyes tight, I assumed trying to ignore the fact that her chest was now nearly bare for me to view.

"Leah? Are you okay?"

Quickly she nodded, clearly scared but still with the underlying notes of eagerness.

"I'm okay. I'm fine..."

Cautiously I continued, moving to my own form to remove my tattered jacket and my t-shirt.

With a deeper blush she reached out her curious hands and let the fingers lightly brush the front of my torso and I responded by carefully removing her bra.

The smell was damn well near intoxicating I was getting quite excited, but I couldn't let the animalistic side take over.

I couldn't.

She used every bit of her resolve to resist covering her naked chest, and I used every bit of mine not to grope too much. I wanted her to be completely comfortable, or at least as comfortable as she could possibly be.

I gave her a soft kiss before lowering my hands to her belt, awkwardly fumbling with the buckle and the waist of her pants and underwear as I tried to slowly push them down. Her breath shook as she exhaled and she helped to remove her remaining clothes by kicking them off.

Now for my nudity. Damn this was mad...

I kept one hand placed on her waist while my other undid the clasp and zipper of my garments. It was not very long before we both lay naked in each others arms, not into the act which we intended quite yet, but I supposed this could be labeled as the foreplay.

She sniffled, holding me in her worry and giving soft little mews as we kissed.

"I...I'm ready..." She said. "I think...if you are..."

I was ready. I was beyond the point of ready but I had to contain myself. The moon was not full but even so I did go through tiny metamorphoses each night. Brightened eye color, sharper fangs, sharper claws, and definitely heightened senses and the instincts of an animal.

I made sure to move carefully, as to my enhanced form she was as delicate as glass, placing the beginnings of my hard length inside her before pausing at her pained whine.

"I...I will stop if you need me to." I assured in a low voice, not wanting to damage her in any way.

"No. I'm okay." Her eyes watered and large drops fell from the corners. "Keep going, I'll be fine."

With only the smallest bit of myself inside her I was already driven to bliss by the heat of her body, by her tenderness; I didn't expect her to be so soft.

Still I controlled my urges and very slowly fit the rest of myself in, sighing heavily at the effort it took to resist ravaging her.

Her face was hidden snugly in the bend of my neck, she very sweetly planting kisses along my shoulder blade. The scar where I had been bitten resided there, and it was usually aching and it hurt when touched but her trembling lips were feather light and oh so pleasant.

I groaned through clenched teeth, tipping her chin back and claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. I wasn't used to using my tongue but in this case I did, reluctantly, carefully so as not to scare or surprise her, but another unexpected surprise came about for my experience. Her flavor was tantalizing, as strange as that sounds, like sugar and lemons, and she made my mouth water.

Her hands moved to the back of my neck, pulling our faces close together in this act of blessed sin. She was still teary and quite possibly still pained but my body so ached for movement, for friction, and so I began to rock into her steadily, tasting her once more as her lips parted in a soft cry.

I couldn't keep the animal inside me at bay, at least not completely. I groaned and protested against the wonderful pleasure of our moment, trailing my lips from hers down to her throat where I licked passionately against the gentle pulsing in the hollow.

"A-ahhh..." She whimpered, scratching my back with her lowly trimmed nails. "Rom..."

The slightly salted taste of her skin paired with the aroma of vanilla drove me to near insanity. I bared my teeth and grazed them ever so softly over the tender area, panting like a beast as she whispered to me.

"Oh god..." She breathed, pulling down hard on me. "That's...that's nice..."

I smiled against her skin, groaning again as a wave of bliss eased into my loins.

"Y-you like...teeth?" I sheepishly queried, brushing the very edges of them over the soft spot.

She whimpered and writhed beneath me, nodding and moving up against my thrusts.

"N-not too hard though..." She requested.

I hummed with pleasure, pumping my shaft in and out of her and a slightly quickened pace.

She was a sensory high, I getting drunk off of every feeling she gave, every gentle touch of her hands and lips, every sound like the voice of an angel, and I still salivated with every bit of contact of my tongue to her body.

"Oooh...oh my lord..." I grunted, my length pulsing hard with impending orgasm. I couldn't finish yet though. I was not going to leave her unsatisfied.

"R-Romulus..." She called, voice wavering as the saying of my name smoothly changed to a cry of pure bliss. "Ah! Ahh Jesus..."

My mouth soon dominated hers, hungrily, a low, needy growl forming in the back of my throat.

She writhed underneath my sweaty, undulating form, her cries filling my mouth and making me ache for her more as she wordlessly begged me with her body and her explorative to move harder. I obeyed her mindlessly, the waves of agonizing carnal pleasure riding through me roughly.

I moved hard into her, her inside stroking me so wonderfully. She wailed sweetly, pulling back from the kiss as she indicated a climax with her beautiful voice.

I tended to it lovingly, drinking in her vocalizations and her wonderful scent and all that was perfect about her, stomach seizing and I releasing shortly after she had.

Both of us exhausted but satisfied, we finished together, I tentatively pulling my now flaccid self from her and clasping her body tightly against mine.

"That was...that was good..." She breathed against my chest. "I expected...more pain..."

I stole another kiss from her soft and sweet tasting lips, smiling. "I could never hurt you..."

She brushed her fingers through my hair which I knew was in a massive disarray just like hers. "Thank you."

We rested lazily in each others arms, enjoying the company.

"There is no need for thanks." I told her. "It was my pleasure..."

She opened her mouth to say something back to me but at that moment the door burst open and in the opening stood Lydia, Leah's roommate if that wasn't already apparent.

Her eyes were wide in shock and what could have possibly been disgust.

"B-bloody hell, Leah..." She muttered just before turning her back and slamming the door shut behind her.


	17. Heu Heu Prisluga

Karloff

Lady Eris was beautiful. And she was also so kindly and quite fun to work with.

Even now as we servers worked she danced about singing Ya Soshla S' Uma and other songs by t.A.T.u. and Nyusha and Vera Breshneva that most in the household would not know but I did. Jacob, the blind one, would tap along a beat and on occasion the Lady would make up her own words to fit his unique rhythms.

Her voice was so lovely...

I often found myself entranced by her.

Neuro could read thoughts and he would smirk at how childish and dream-like they were.

Griffin Turner would just visibly smirk at perhaps the obviously infatuated expressions I would make whenever she entered a room.

She however was oblivious to everyone and everything. She did not bother herself with the advances of the other servers unless only to swing them into her dance for a moment.

I wished she would play with me too.

We were all just finishing up our chores for the day, it's end coming ever near, and we were all ready to go to bed I supposed.

I knew that I was ready.

Unlike the other servers, I did not have a room ready for me to leave to, rather I slept in the hall of the very top floor where it was warmest, near a vent if it got too cold or too hot. It was not the most pleasant way to sleep, but it was much better than the conditions I had at my real home.

I had a single sheet provided to me, this was folded neatly and lain in the bottom drawer of a small table next to the couch.

I went to retrieve this blanket only to find that it was not where it was supposed to be.

So I would sleep without one tonight.

The walk upstairs was the most exertion I ever did during the day, so I always looked forward to it even if it wasn't much. Oh how I desired true exercise.

I found my ideal spot beside the perfect vent sitting and curling up as comfortably as I could before shutting my eyes.

"Privet?" Asked a voice from above me, a familiar and alluring voice. "What are you doing here?"

My eyes popped open and I looked up to see the lady of the house.

And I mean the decent lady and not her mother.

"Lady Eris!" I exclaimed, scrambling upright. "K-Karloff is sorry. He will move immediately."

"No." She demanded softly, bracing a hand on my arm. "Tell me, why are you in the hall?"

I bowed my head with guilt, not wanting to meet her dual-colored eyes despite their stunning beauty. "K-Karloff...was sleeping here..."

"Chto!?"

"Karloff sleeps in-"

Her stern look melted into one of concern and perhaps anger, and she began to pull me by the arm.

"That is not okay. You're coming with me."

"Lady, Karloff is sorry, please do not be cross."

She shook her head. "I am not cross." She told me, I growing more uneasy as we more neared and then fully approached her bedroom door.

"Come in here. I won't let you stay out in the hall."

"Oh..." I breathed, shocked by the way this was going. "Lady. That is nice, but Karloff does not need-"

"Molchi." She offered sternly. "Stay here, I will make you a pallet."

She went to her closet and gathered a couple of pillows and blankets and returned to me, kneeling down and assembling what would no doubt become a masterpiece.

I am ashamed to say that the way she bent over before me appeared slightly suggestive, and the extra bit of the backs of her legs that was revealed by the lifted skirt was just as alluring as her voice.

"You can sleep in here with me until I get a room cleared for you."

She stood, much to my lewd-minded disappointment, and faced me, smiling. "I know it isn't great, but it should do you much better than the hall."

My face flushed and I bowed my head. "Th...thank you, Eris." I nearly whispered.

"You are very welcome, Mr. Zhelezo."

She flirted gracefully to her bed and I laid down on the pallet provided to me by her generous hand, wrapping myself up and settling into the warm sheets.

It was actually much more comfortable than the space near the vent, and I found it easy to close my eyes for a rest. However, I'd never been this close to Eris before, and I honestly did not want to be asleep for it.

I stayed laying down, but I forced my eyes to stay open so that I could witness Eris's graceful slumber.

Oh how I longed for her to realize my affectionate feelings for her, oh how I longed for her to return them. But she was so pristine and I was so...

Not...

There was no way she would ever notice me in this way despite my deepest prayers.

It was cold in this room, I began to notice after a while, and I tried my damnedest not to pay attention, wrapping myself further in the blankets provided to me, but to no avail, it was getting cold.

I stood, sheepishly stepping up to Eris's bed edge.

"Lady...?" I called, lowering a hand and gently shaking her. "Lady Eris?"

She hummed and stirred, opening her gorgeous eyes and looking up at me. "Chto eto, Karloff?"

I hugged myself feebly, bowing my head. "Karloff cold...you have vent he can sleep by?"

She covered her mouth, frowning for a moment. "I...I have vents but they are under my furniture. And I do not have more blankets..."

She hopped down from her bed, moving to my pallet. "Take the mattress. I can sleep on the floor."

She brushed past me and moved toward the pallet.

"No no, Eris, Karloff didn't mean...no!"

"It's fine." She said. "Take it, we can sort it out tomorrow."

I sat on the edge of the bed, confused and concerned but also touched by her generosity. I buried my face in my hands, in complete disbelief of the selflessness she carried, and I tried to hide the faltering of my very manhood.

"Karloff?" She asked, postponing her settlement into the makeshift bed.

"What's the matter?"

I felt on the verge of tears, so I kept my face hidden. "You...you are just so kind. You are wonderful in every way and Karloff is sad...he can never have you."

She was quiet, and it worried me.

She hated me now didn't she.

Of course she did. I was a stupid fool. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

I ran my fingers roughly through my hair and stood, making my way to go, but she was right before me, blocking my way.

"Eris...Karloff should go."

"No." She said, taking my hands in hers. "Karloff should stay."

She laughed weakly, looking down at our joined hands. "It's funny...a tough guy like you getting worked up over someone like me..." Her thumbs gently traced the veins in the back of my hand and she sighed. "You have large hands..." She said. "I trust...that they will protect me and never ever hurt me..."

Her suggestion confused me even further than I already was, and I strove to clarify.

"I don't understand."

Her eyes met mine and I almost choked from the uneasiness in my stomach.

"I...I like you." She said. "And I have for a while."

"Oh." I said, completely shocked. "Oh um-"

"And I didn't say anything because because I was afraid you would think I was insane...and I was afraid of what my mom would think if you didn't think I was nuts..." She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "And this is super sudden I know, and I'm sorry...but you...you want me too?"

And now I could only blush at her question, as it seemed to carry undertones of lewdness.

"Eris..." What should I say? What should I say!? "Karloff...he-"

She smothered my sentence by pulling me down to her height and giving me a somewhat violent kiss, one that made me flinch at first from the force, but then return it with a gentle passion.

She reached up and hung her arms around my neck gracelessly, trying to keep us together but it was getting hard to breathe so I pulled away, we both gasping for oxygen.

"You...are trouble." I wheezed, chuckling a little. "Very worth it though."

She smiled and bit her lower lip for a second, being sweet and endearing as she normally was, and I was starting to get frustrated again, her advances not helping. I lightly pushed her back.

"Karloff really should...leave." I said, pulling my tight collar to let myself breathe. It was hot in here now.

"Why?" She asked. "Did I do something?"

I shook my head. "No. Nothing...bad..."

I was starting to get squeamish; I didn't want her to know she was rousing me, I didn't want to disgust her.

"K-Karloff doesn't want to worry you..."

She glanced down at the floor, then looked back up with severely flushed cheeks.

"It...it doesn't worry me." She admitted, pushing me down into a sitting position and perching on my lap. "Don't be so modest."

I flinched back from her again, pleased but still in disbelief that this was even happening.

"E-Eris..." I stuttered. "Don't...be pressured."

She crawled from my lap and sat by the pillows on the mattress. "I'm not pressured. I'm curious."

And then she leaned back onto the fluffy pile, gesturing to me with one arm. "Come here big guy~"

I hesitated at first, but her alluring form was hard to resist. I soon found myself moving to lay with her, not sure at all what to do with her consent.

"You seem more nervous than I am..." She joked, releasing a shaky breath.

I offered her a sheepish kiss. "You don't have to do this."

She let her hands fall on my chest and play with the buttons that resided there. "I want to. Just be careful."

Nodding I leaned myself against her, giving a heavy sigh as I felt her come into full contact; she was half my size and much softer to the touch and this drove me halfway to madness.

She split each of the buttons on my shirt, timidly feeling the scarred skin beneath it. I responded with another kiss, passion becoming more apparent, but self control still in play.

A soft noise emanated from her throat when I reached beneath her gown and pushed it up so I could run my hands along the fronts of her thighs.

She was tall and there was plenty of her to stroke, I flushed heatedly at her body pressing up to mine; she pushing up on me to part our lips.

"You're stalling..." She gasped, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt.

I huffed softly, laying down over her form and relaxing myself. "Karloff don't want to hurt you...the idea scares Karloff."

She moaned, arching up against me even harder. "Stop worrying and fuck me~" She seductively demanded, groping at my crotch with fervor.

I was firm, if that wasn't apparent a while ago, and her stroking didn't help to make it go away.

She began to tug at the button and zipper of my uniform, undoing them quickly before removing her underwear.

"In the drawer..." She began, pointing to the side as she tossed the lacy garments away. "There are condoms."

I nodded, understanding her desire for safety in this act. The last thing I wanted to do was impregnate her, I only wished to give her the pleasure she so desired from me. So I reached for the drawer and retrieved a package containing what I needed.

I unfurled it, blushing harder and harder as I threw the rest of my clothes away and struggled to put it on. She giggled at my lack of grace, sitting up and mounting my lap when I finished placing the protection.

"This should be fun..." She breathed, stroking her fingers through my hair and kissing my neck.

"Oh my god..." I replied in a low voice. "This is real..."

"Yeah." She replied, moving against me with sweet protests of pleasure. "You're taking to long~"

"Hnnnnn." I groaned, lifting her up and slowly fitting my stiff length inside her. "I'm sorry."

She breathed outward hard, tensing at my impact. "Oh hell." She quietly cried. "Ohhh god Karloff~~"

My hands moved up the back of her gown, pulling her body against mine as I very carefully rocked. I was a virgin, so I did not know my limits; I had to be very easy.

"Aa-ahhh. Sh-should it hurt...?" She asked, immediately making me stop.

"K-Karloff don't know. He is hurting you!?"

She touched her forehead to mine, face barely twisted in whatever I was making her feel. "A...a little...but it is good too..."

The bliss was getting the better of me. I pressed her back into the headboard and adjusted us both so we could be closer, greedily feeling every inch of skin beneath her gown.

Her nails raked at my back, she gasping rather than crying out. We had to be quiet, as it was nearly midnight and we didn't want to wake anyone.

"Ohhhh please..." She purred against my throat, kissing and biting tenderly at the hollow.

I, of course, moved to satisfy her, not increasing in speed but moving deeper inside her. The warm pulsing ride through nearly the entirety of my lower half, moving me already close to a peak.

I had to calm myself, moving even slower so I didn't finish too early.

"Ah-hhh!" She whined, her warm body tense once more. "Karloff please!"

I kept my pace, but began to offer more intimate acts. I kissed her lips, her neck, her chest, very softly brushing my hands over her stomach and breasts.

At this she shied away, but only for a moment, pushing me back to peel away the sweat-dampened garment.

She was completely bare to me now and so beautiful in the light. I took a moment to pause and admire her loveliness.

I couldn't contain myself any longer, I laid her down and thrust my hips against hers again and again, I was careful, not going to fast but much faster than before, and cried and begged, only arousing me further.

I still had trouble believing this was little more than a perfect wet dream, pleasant and torturous in the best of ways.

She covered her mouth at one point, whining quietly as I believe I had made her reach a climax

"Hmmmnnnn!" She wailed through closed lips, moving hard up into my force, and shortly after she had, I peaked as well, being careful not to cry out and express the pure aching pleasure that violently surged through me.

We both relaxed into each others embrace, exhausted and satisfied.

"You..." She rejoined, snuggling deeper into the covers and into my arms. "You never told me your ability."

I gave her a slightly quizzical look. "Ability...?"

"Yes. Camille can change shape. Griffin runs fast. Neuro reads minds..." She smiled. "And what do you do?"

Well this was certainly an odd time to be asking this...right?

"Karloff...Karloff is master of metal...he can forge armor with a simple gesture."

She wiggled beneath me in her ecstasy. "Show me!"

I silenced her with one final kiss. "It is very late. Eris should rest."

She pouted sweetly, settling back down.

"Don't worry." I reassured, petting her hair back from her eyes. "Karloff will show you in the morning."

She brushed her fingertips over my scruffy chin for just a second, then laying back and closing her eyes. "I'll hold you to it..."

And then she was asleep.

I was too in disbelief to rest, I wanted to stay awake to prove to myself it was true, that this angel of a woman would ever consider me as a partner...

But I found myself slipping, and soon, the grips of unconsciousness pulled me under.

I would just have to wait to see.


	18. Lemons Of Ronin LOL

_A.N. - So I've discovered that I can pretty much be Ronin as Nya can be the water. XD And I decided to write lemon. Idk I hope you like it, it's kinda...iffy. But I'm proud just for the sole fact that Ronin is an asshole and somehow is still kinda sweet too! I'll quit rambling now. Enjoy~_

X.X.X

Ronin

"No no no, Ronin! Please don't it's scary! Please."

Sara gripped my arm tightly, shaking me feebly as I smirked at her precious worrying.

"Babe relax. I'll be fine." I ordered the drink from the bartender with just a gesture of my hand and he brought me a shot glass with clear liquor in the body of it and a hot blue flame licking angrily at the air above it.

She was on the verge of tears, blubbering weakly at the sight of the flaming shot.

"Ronin don't do it." She begged, fingers digging into the meat of my arm.

I leaned with one arm against the bar, continuing to grin at her. "I'll make you a deal." I said. "If I drink this and nothing happens...you'll drink one too."

She pouted. "If you hurt yourself we leave!"

I chuckled. "Sounds like a bet!" And before she could protest I snagged the shot, blew out the flame, as was necessary to drink it, and swallowed the ounce of burning liquid with a cocky smile in her direction.

She pouted, then huffed at me, exasperated. "You cheated!" She said. "You scare Sara on purpose!"

The bartender brought me another flaming shot and I slid it to her.

"That's gambling, sweetheart." I replied, tapping the glass and watching the flame quiver at impact. "Drink up."

She blushed, embarrassed that I had fooled her into thinking I'd drink fire, then took the glass up to her face and blew out the flame. Now I admit to myself that she looked pretty sexy with her face contorted into that faint little moue, with her brows furrowed with anger and worry, it was fun to make her worry, and relieving too. At least I knew she cared about me.

The expression she gave when she drank the booze was even better, face twisting at the bitterness of pure alcohol.

"Wahhhh!" She cried. "Ronin it's nasty!"

The way she pronounced my name

Was perhaps the most endearing thing about her accented voice. She pronounced it similar to ramen, like the noodle soup; Ranin, is what she said, and it was adorable as fuck.

I took the glass from her fingers and turned it upside down next to mine, which I had carelessly left upright. I turned mine too and the bartender scooped them away.

"It's only nasty until you've had a few." I told her, waving for another drink. "But I get it. You're a sweets type of gal."

She pouted. "Ronin is mean."

"Awwww." I scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You don't mean it. Don't make me be cute in front of all the people now."

She cracked a smile, like I knew she would, it was hard to make her truly mad, and being a tease wouldn't send her over the edge.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before standing. "Be right back, I gotta hit the john. Then we can get going."

I left her grudgingly for the bathroom of the joint, none-the-less displeased by how filthy it was, but scraping up some bravery to actually walk up to one of the facilities and use it.

"You can't get AIDS from the air Ronin, stay cool."

I finished my deed and didn't even want to touch the fucking sinks...

Looked like they were smeared with shit, and it wouldn't surprise me, thankfully there was a hand sanitizer pump by the door that looked fairly new, probably for the convenience of not touching the sinks.

I got a handful of the foul smelling semi-liquid and lathered up, exiting the room and returning to my girl...

Or at least I would have if she wasn't surrounded by giant, drunken bar goons.

"Why do you stay with that dick?" One asked, spilling his beer on her lap without even acknowledging his fuck up.

"Yeah, you should come home with me. I'll treat you real good."

She looked to each of them with worry, visibly shaking in fear. "N-no. Sara doesn't want-"

I made my approach just as one of the guys started getting a little too close; these guys loomed over me, but I wasn't afraid of them.

"Hey!" I shouted. "You might wanna back up, pretty boy."

Two of the tree goons turned to me, each with an equally disgusting, cocky grin on their faces.

"Really?" One asked me. "Why is that?"

I scoffed, glancing to each of them. "Because she's my gal, and you're gonna get it if you touch her."

The guy nearest to Sara chuckled in a low, daring voice.

"Hahaha. You're funny." He purred, disgusting me thoroughly. "Like you could do anything..."

With that he returned his attentions to my girl and slipping his filthy hand beneath her shirt.

She let out a frightened squeak and I knew it was showtime.

With a disappointed shake of my head I drew my weapon, a very small version of a bat, but effective if my fists weren't enough, and I struck the one nearest me hard in the ribs with it, he immediately hitting the ground hard.

He was out for the count.

The second one was much more prepared, lunging his disgusting mass at me with a determined cry.

He only got close enough to me to have my fist meet my face. His nose burst in with a satisfying crunch, but the red dripping fluid seemed to only fuel his fury.

He got the bat to his knees and he wouldn't walk for a while.

And the last one was only thinking of himself, feeling up Sara as if she were just a toy to play with.

He was a real fucking winner.

His prize was my bat to his face.

He hit the ground with a thud, and even though they all deserved a lot worse in my opinion, I left them with nothing more than some deep bruises.

Sara was curled up in the barstool, legs drawn tightly to her chest. Behind her the bartender was calling the cops.

I glanced around the place, seeing no cameras, then I took her hand.

"C'mon we gotta go!"

She stood shakily and I practically dragged her behind me.

Those guys didn't do good but I wasn't about to go to jail for offering due justice.

"Ronin!" Sara shouted, trying to pull back on my force. "You're hurting Sara's arm!"

I swung myself back to her, letting her arm free so I could scoop her up and keep running.

She didn't weigh more than one-ten anyway, she was lighter than a feather.

"Where are we going!?" She asked, clinging on to me for dear life.

I finally began to slow my roll, looking around the shady area. "My hideout..." I smirked at her. "I get in altercations there quite often. Gotta have a place to flee."

She was still shaking from the rush of adrenaline that that encounter had given us both, looking about in paranoia rather than to help me search.

"Aha!" I mused aloud, finding the place I was looking for. "Found it." I set Sara down and held her hand. "Stay close and inconspicuous. These people don't even know about this place."

She nodded and huddled up close and I drew back the curtain.

This was a drug den.

I pulled up my bandana so I wouldn't get affected by the smoke, and I gave her my spare.

"Cover your face until I tell you."

She snatched it and swiftly obeyed, whimpering softly.

"Ronin I'm scared..."

"We're almost there babe be patient."

"Okay..."

At the very back of the joint, right next to the bathroom, there was a closet. And when you opened it it appeared to be a normal closet, but I've discovered upon my many trips here that the back wall was collapsible and lead to a staircase that went down into a cozy little den that I modified with a bed and shelves to my exact needs.

Just in case I needed to stay the night at times like this when the cops came into play.

I clicked the wall back into place behind me and led her down the steep spiral steps, the room offering a dim warm light to our presence.

"Okay, you can take it off now." I assured, removing my own makeshift mask

"Oh!" She cried, revealing a wide smile from behind the bandana. "It's so pretty Ronin!"

I chuckled, pleased by how easily she was amused. "It's alright I guess. Plenty of room for us both. At least for a little while."

She emitted a happy squeal. "Can I sit?" She asked, pointing to the bed I'd managed to sneak down here.

"Oh. Well yeah~" I said approvingly. "Lay where you like."

"Ura!"

This was basically Russian for "yay"; I learned this over a long period of spending time with her and a long period of doing things for her that made her happy.

She practically dove onto the mattress, happily rolling up into the blankets.

"Hahaha! It's so soft!"

"Yeah yeah." I replied, pulling a large heavy jar from the shelf. They were liquor cherries. "You want some of these?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, crawling up to me, still wrapped in the blanket. "Really? You let Sara have?"

"Of course. But I warn you they're potent."

"That's okay. Sara can handle!"

The lid came off easily, and I gestured for her to take one of the plump, boozy morsels, which she did, popping it into her mouth and happily chewing.

"These are good!"

I took one myself. "Yeah. They're pretty great. I thought you'd like em."

She wiggled gleefully, asking for another.

"Might wanna be careful." I warned. "Don't want you too drunk~"

"Sara won't get bad!" She said. "You will stop her, yes?"

I handed her a couple more cherries, taking some for myself and putting the jar away.

"Yeah I think that's enough. You'll be just buzzed enough to be fun."

She was already beginning to show signs of intoxication, but I didn't give her enough for her to be incomprehensive, just a little to make her head spin.

"Sara...likes fun..." She told me, cheeks rosy from the alcohol...or perhaps she was blushing. "Ronin? You will come lay down with Sara?"

_Oh hell yeah!_

_Hell yes._

"Sure thing." I replied, moving to her side.

She draped herself across my chest as soon as I laid down, hiking up one leg over my hip.

"Oh..." I offered, grinning as her knee brushed the front of my pants. "Somebody's getting sexy~"

She squirmed a little bit. "Sara can be sexy...she can try..."

"Well baby..." I began, reaching over and readjusting her so that she was sitting on my hips. "It just takes a little bravery..."

She writhed a bit when she was sat on top of me, her face portraying slight fear. "You're...hard..." She offered with a blush.

"Yeah well..." I kept my hands on her hips, holding her down on me. "What can I do? You filled out so nice~" I licked my lips teasingly. "Fuckin' busty~"

"B-busty?" She asked, still not entirely in tune to the English language.

"Nothing sweetheart, now why don't you just lean down here and give daddy a kiss?"

Her lips curled up into a tiny smile before she laid herself down on my chest, touching her sweet mouth to mine in a painfully virgin show of intimacy.

But I could change that.

I parted my lips, hers doing so in response. I slipped my tongue in her mouth though and she squeaked, pulling up and away from me, which broke the kiss but put very good pressure on my erection.

"Oh, what's the matter?" I grunted, shifting myself beneath her to get some friction going. "Still a little shy?"

She covered her mouth, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why you do that?" She asked feebly. "That's nasty."

I sat up with a sigh, rubbing her back lightly. "Not really~" I purred. "It takes two to make it good..." I tried to think of how to show her what to do, but the only way I knew how to teach the art was a little strange.

"I'll show you how, but you gotta trust me."

She nodded and I grudgingly removed her from my lap, moving for the jar of cherries and taking one out.

Thankfully there was a little stand by my bed, so I set it there.

"Okay...I'll do it first and then you try." I held her the cherry. "Put this in your mouth."

"O-okay..." She was so obedient, sometimes I wished she would be less so but it was fun to play with her anyway. She took the cherry from my fingers and popped it into her mouth; I licked the bittersweet juice from my fingers and gestured her near. "Alright now get back up here~" I told her, patting my lap.

She returned to her previous position on top of me, blushing a deep shade of pink as she held the boozy treat in her mouth.

"Okay...now just feel what I do."

I leaned in close and our lips came into contact, as mine parted so did hers and with that break I slipped my tongue into her mouth once more.

She protested but did not flinch back, allowing me to explore a little before carefully taking the cherry from her and backing away.

I took of from my mouth and smirked. "See. Easy. You take it back now."

Back in it went and back in I leaned, she struggling a little more than I had...

But that was only because I was deliberately keeping the tiny fruit away from her.

Finally though, after letting her tongue wrestle around weakly in my mouth, I let her take it, she having the juices from it dripping from the corners of her mouth.

"You are mean!" She said, chewing and swallowing the morsel and moving to wipe the mess away, but I grabbed her wrists.

"Don't even think about it." I growled, she babbling a little incoherently before I moved in and began licking the tasty juice from her skin.

"R-Ronin!" She almost shouted, gripping the back of my shirt and pulling at it. "Ronin that's-" she squirmed in my grip, emitting a low whimper when I started lapping at the soft part of her throat.

"That's what?" I murmured. "Too good? Not good enough?"

Sadly she was all clean so I stopped teasing her for the moment.

"You..." She rejoined, hiding her face from me. "You feel good..."

I tried not to laugh. She was agonizingly innocent and I couldn't help but mess with her. "Well that is the point of foreplay~ Tell me..." I gripped her hips tight and pulled her hard against me, making sure she felt the stiffness of my length. "Are you gonna ride it or will I have to be on top?"

She gasped, tensing but not shying away. "S-Sara...can't be top..." She whispered, sniffling as if she were about to cry.

"Okay..." So I flipped out positions; she now laid down on her back and I was above her, though she still straddled my legs. "But let's make this a little more interesting..."

I began to remove her from her clothes, grinning all the while. "I bet I can make you cum to me in the first hour~"

She whined in distress, covering her chest as it was bared and trying to keep the lower half of herself covered as well.

"If I succeed..." I continued, undressing myself now. "I get to ask anything of you, and you can't say no, if I fail, you can ask anything of me, and I'll make good."

"S' vague..." She murmured. "Will it be bad?"

I was fully bared now, shining in my naked, hardened glory.

"Nah, baby, it'll be just fine." I lowered myself to her, kissing her again. I was pleased when she used tongue.

"Just relax~" I told her when I pulled back. "Relax and you'll do fine."

With that I forced my length into her, she crying out and moving back with the impact.

"Oy! Ronin!" She wailed. "Bol'no Ronin! Bol'no!"

I stopped moving, staring down at her with frustration and worry. "I can't understand you, slow down."

She looked back up at me with tears in her eyes. "It hurts..." She sobbed.

_Aw fuck._

"Damnit..." I growled. "I didn't expect...a virgin." And then it hit me how fun this could really be. "Ohhhh~ A virgin..."

Her breath hitched in her throat and I teased the hollow with my tongue. "Hang on Sara, let me just..."

I moved my hips to try and adjust the position of my length in her, she protested weakly against my movement, clawing at my back and shoulders and tensing until I finally placed myself right and her body relaxed.

"Better~?" I asked, grinning at her as her expression faded from a pained to pleasured expression.

"D-da." She stammered. "Just...easy please?"

I rolled my eyes and started to rock into her. "Sure thing..."

"Ah! Hnnn..." She writhed beneath me, arching her back up and tilting her head back to express her aching.

"See sweetheart it's not so bad..." I braced my hands on her waist and pushed myself deeper into her warm, tight recesses. "So tell me what you like, you gotta have kinks for me to exploit."

I found it difficult to control my heavy breathing, as she was pleasured so was I, but I didn't want to sound too ragged.

Her lovely chest rose and fell with her breaths, her eyes shut tight and tears still squeezing through.

"S-Sara...doesn't know..."

"Ohhhh...hhhhh..." I groaned, my loins starting to pulsate heavily in time with the friction of our act. "Well how about..." I lowered my head to hers, hungrily tasting her sweet mouth, out tongues wrestling with each other. Hers was less experienced but just as good as anyone else I'd ever kissed.

And it was real.

What I felt for her was real.

My lips moved from hers, brushing her cheeks and her chin, moving past her neck and down to the shoulder where I sensually took a bite.

"Nnnnnh!" She whimpered, hands moving to the back of my neck. "Akh Ronin!"

I didn't need a translator to tell what she meant.

"Too hard?" I asked, the flavor of her skin filling my mouth. She tasted like cherries and just slightly of salt. "Not hard enough? Tell me what you want~"

Her body moved up to counteract the force of my thrusting, only making the pulsing in my groin crash down in harder waves.

"Sit...sit Sara up..." She pushed up on my shoulders and it was easy to understand.

I lifted her up, holding her off of the bed as I tucked my knees beneath her and setting us both upright in proper sitting position. She straddled me still, but now technically she was on top.

"I like this~" I admitted, smiling at her. "It's easier to make you scream this way..."

I pushed her back against the wall, moving more quickly and more deeply into her now.

"Bozhestvo!" She cried, gasping for air. "Ronin pozhaluysta!"

That didn't need a translation either.

"Sara..." I groaned, grasping her tightly. She was so delicate and warm, never did I expect her to feel so good. "My sweet girl~"

"Ronin!" She begged. "Harder..."

"Ah shit!" I replied, legs weakening as a powerful surge of pleasure rode through me hard. "Babe I can't...oh god..."

A sob escaped her lips and she leaned in to bite my neck, not doing so nearly as hard as I had, but it still hurt, and it was just to good.

"F-fuck!" I started to climb over the edge, orgasm ready to peak, but I fought it down, needing to make her go first.

I couldn't leave her unsatisfied...

And I couldn't lose this bet.

I moved my hands down to her thighs, gently massaging the fronts of them, slowly and torturously forcing my erection deeper and more roughly inside her.

"C'mon..." I grunted, panting like an animal. "Would you please...just...fucking..."

Her crying reached a peak volume and her stomach tensed with the effort of our act. Mine tensed from the effort it took to expel my load within her, from the effort it took to keep moving and power through the agonizing pleasure that ripped through me so violently.

"Ronin..." She whimpered softly, her body falling limp in my arms. "S' too much."

I finally finished milking my orgasm, arching over her weakened form in a possessive manner. "That's fine..." I told her with a chuckle. "I've finished...and I also won our bet..."

Her face flushed and I laughed.

"Wh...what does Sara have to do?" She asked me in a quiet voice, as if she expected the worst.

"Oh..." I pulled my softened length from her laying us both down amongst the sheets that were so heavily tousled. "Nothing I...I just want you to stay with me for a while...let me spoil you some..."

Her head rested on my chest, a hand lazily exploring my bare, toned abdomen. "S-Sara does not want to be spoiled...Sara just wants care..."

_But..._

_I do care._

_If I didn't I wouldn't really want to spoil you._

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. I won't spoil you...much...but you'll stay with me at the shop and I'll take good care of you."

Her smile broke my heart in the best of ways. I was weak for her, but that was okay. Everyone needs somebody.

Even a lone wolf guy like me.

She snuggled herself even closer to me, giggling under her breath.

"Karloff is going to kill you when he finds out..."

Oh well gee thanks for the info.

"Who says he has to know?" I asked teasingly. "It can be our little secret."

To be honest Karloff was a scary bastard, and I would rather not have him looking for me.

"He...he is Sara's big brother. She tells him everything."

Damn why was she so loyal...?

"Well..." I tipped up her chin and gave her a brief kiss. "Make sure you tell him after you warn me...I don't wanna die...promise?"

She beamed, offering a happy glow I'd never seen in any other person before.

She lifted one had, curled into a fist except for the pinkie, which was out.

I returned her gesture, locking my small finger with hers.

It was almost like a bond was being formed with just that simple act.

"Sara promise..."


	19. Crack-Ship At It's Finest XD The 3rd

Skales

I wasn't very happy.

Well I was never really happy but now I was especially unhappy.

Zane was so busy all the time and he was never home.

I was left alone at the dojo while he fought villains or shopped for food or other miscellaneous things.

I was lonely and it pissed me off.

It was as if he forgot that I existed.

_Damn ninja..._ I mused angrily as I laid curled up on his pillow. _You need to get back so I can yell at you..._

All of his other playmates were here too so I couldn't leave the room to get myself some food.

_I'm hungry damnit!_

I was really going to tear him a new one when he finally came home.

I sat upright, slithering forward and backward similar to the was Zane paced when he was nervous or just plain restless.

That was me.

I was utterly restless and completely bored to be honest.

I wanted my playmate back so I could kick his ass for leaving me this way.

I shivered a little, taking the corner of the blanket and wrapping it around myself.

_It's cold..._

_Why is it cold?_

_The temperature should be set to..._

_Oh..._

Zane was here. That always happened when he first arrived somewhere.

Time to give him a piece of my mind.

"Zane's back!" Jay shouted, clearly overjoyed by his arrival.

"Hell yeah!" Kai agreed. "Hey Zane, you'll watch the house for us right?"

I rolled my eyes at the two, already pissed off by how they were treating him.

Like a servant almost.

"Yeah." Cole continued. "We wanted to go out and see a movie but Sensei always wants one of us here."

I heard the white ninja sigh heavily. "Of course I will stay. You do need some time to relax..."

He sounded stressed out.

"Sweet!" Jay exclaimed. "See you in a few hours!"

"See ya later!"

"Bye Zane!"

With that the door slammed, telling me the rest of them left. Then I heard footsteps; Zane was coming my way.

A few moments later the bedroom door opened, revealing to me the white ninja.

I glared at him, arms crossed. "Welcome back."

He smiled weakly. "Thank you."

His nonchalant behavior made me only that much more angry with him.

"You...have been gone..." I began. "For days on end. Leaving me here alone! Those other ninja are here so I can't eat. I couldn't leave the room so I couldn't entertain myself!"

He chuckled. "Sounds like I was missed?"

I scoffed, turning away from him with crossed arms. "I did not miss you!" I shouted. "You are the only one to care for me! I need you here."

He didn't seem so happy now, his face fallen and grim.

"Oh...well...I'm sorry that you were left alone..." He leaned down and picked me up, holding me in his arms. "The others are gone now though, we can sit and relax on the couch."

We left the bedroom and made are way into the main living area. It was a mess as usual but Zane didn't seem to care; he went straight to the couch with me and plopped down, setting me on his lap.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked me, lightly petting the length of my back.

I hissed. "Do not pet me! I am cross." I huffed. "I don't care what you play."

He sighed softly, chest rising and falling slowly. "Okay..."

He flicked the TV on with the remote and sat back again, keeping his hands to his sides.

I don't really know what was playing on screen, some sort of game playing show, a ridiculous one at that. Such dangerous things these people did.

This is stupid. I thought. What is the point of this?

I turned my body so I could look to Zane and ask him to change the channel, but I didn't say a word.

Now that I could clearly see his face he seemed so drained, eyes slightly drooped. He also looked sad...

"Hey?" I asked instead, reaching out and touching his arm.

He looked down at me, clearly frowning. "What is it? Did you need something?"

The scales on the back of my neck pricked and my stomach sank with guilt.

"No. No I don't need anything...I just...I acted harshly to you earlier..."

He blinked, then looking away. He was not pleased.

I sat up more, moving closer to his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to be so rude to you."

The apology was the worst part.

I nipped his arm affectionately. "I don't want you to be upset."

He flinched at my bite, his face then relaxing again. "You...said..."

My venom was starting to kick in quick, as I could feel the front of him begin to rise beneath his pants.

"I know what I told you." I purred, moving down to slide my tail over the stiffened area. "But I didn't mean it~"

His pale face flushed, and his legs tensed at my touching. "S-Skales..."

A low hiss rolled from the back of my throat and I grinned. "Just let me make it up to you."

His jaw was clenched and his brows turned up with worry, as if he were doing this with me for the first time. "Skales we aren't..." His entire body grew lightly rigid for a moment. "We aren't in the room..."

I began to undo the tie on his pants and slipped my tail inside, stroking the tip of it over the stiffened shaft. "No one is here~" I told him. "It's okay."

With that I coiled my tail around the base of his length, squeezing it tight.

"Ah!" He cried, shifting back away from my advance. "G-goodness. Not so r-rough..."

"Hnnnnn..." I groaned, his request okay making me want to tease him more. "Maybe I should squeeze a little harder~"

I slipped my tail down further his erect state, extending the coil to hold the length of him, as I did this I tightened my grip, slowly, torturously, applying pressure to my own hidden member in the act of pleasuring him.

"Ohh..." He breathed, gripping the cushions of the couch. "A-ahhnn..."

I scoffed, tensing at my own waves of bliss. "You moan like a girl."

He managed to pout despite what I was doing.

"B-be quiet! I d-do not..." Was his retort.

I squirmed against him, flushing with anger and perhaps even mild embarrassment. "Why aren't you-" My breath hitched as another surge of pleasure rode through me. "Why aren't you touching me!?" What noise I made next could have been the feeble equivalent of a whimper. "H-hold me."

I saw one of his hands twitch just barely, then move to cover the upper part of my body. His hand was warm and slightly dampened with sweat; it was also shaking.

I strained my neck and bit the thickest part of his thumb, he crying out loudly as I did so. In response to my venom he grew even harder and I could feel him start to pulse, the throbbing of his stiffness hitting hard against my dual-headed shaft, which I had finally released from its prison for him.

"Oh god..." I panted, stroking him harder and quicker. "Damnit Zane..."

"Ahh!" He nearly yelled, but trying so hard to keep his quiet demeanor. "P-please..."

"Ohhh yes..." I replied, gently nipping at the highest part of his erection.

His breaths came in short, hard gasps, and he still cupped my tightly coiled body in his hand, helping me to stimulate us both.

I released first, using the powerful muscles in my tail to force myself to keep moving along his length.

"A-ahhhaahhh..." He whimpered weakly, hips moving just the smallest bit against my force. His stomach was clenched tight so I knew he was ready to burst. And that he did, I flushing in embarrassment as it leaked onto my tail.

My length retracted back into me slowly, I loosening my grip on him and slithering from beneath his hand up to his chest.

"To be honest...I did miss you." I teased, flicking my tongue against his lips. We couldn't really kiss unless he wanted to suffocate me or do so to other parts of my body, so that was my way of showing him affection. "A lot~"

He chuckled quietly, reaching his hand back up to pet me gently as he always did.

"I...I'm glad...I was worried..." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes. "I may be amazing but I have faults. One of them being my ego..." I laid flat against him, looking up into his eyes so my message could be clearly delivered to him.

"Don't take on so much work." I said. "I have needs that involve you being here to play with me~"

He still looked as worn out as he had before, but now he looked happy and satisfied. "Forgive me." He breathed. "I will try harder to spend more time with you..."

"Good..." I muttered. "Now take me with you to the shower. You made a mess..."

"Alright." He said. "But give me a moment to refasten myself."


	20. PIXane 3 - The Feelzening

PIXAL

I waited patiently outside of the school for Zane to come out so that I could warmly greet him.

I really wanted to see him, I hadn't in a while.

Finals week. He told me one day with a chuckle. It drains the likes of everyone.

I was feeling quite drained myself. Somewhat empty. I wasn't sure why. I was still getting used to having emotions and I supposed sometimes they would decide to just turn themselves off or to completely block out the positives.

I didn't feel very positive right now.

I was actually thinking many horrible thoughts that scared me.

Thoughts telling me that I wasn't worth his time and he didn't really care about me.

That he was avoiding me because he didn't want to see me.

I had to forcefully make myself stop thinking this way and struggle to keep it under control.

All I really wanted to do was cry though.

Over the school speakers the end bell rang loud and clear. The children came pouring from the front doors first, and then the teachers, Zane's friends, and then Zane himself, carrying a foldable pack on his side.

He took a few steps out of the door and spotted me, smiling upon his approach.

"Hello PIXAL." He greeted in his usual way, putting one arm around me and wrapping me in an awkward hug.

"Sorry I can't use both arms. My pack is broken."

He leaned back, chuckling. "How was your day?"

I forced myself to smile, looking into his eyes.

"It was fine. A little dull being alone, but I made do."

He leaned down to give my lips a quick kiss. "I'm sorry you were bored. Shall we go home?"

Feebly I nodded, taking a close hold on his arm. "Yes please."

We began our walk, the other former ninja much farther ahead, but I did not mind to be alone with Zane. He was much calmer than the others and I was already so strung out on my emotions that I couldn't handle much more.

We continued on in a silence that worried me.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

Was he upset with me?

The horrible feelings of dread were filling my head again and I just wanted to close my eyes and scream.

But I did not.

I couldn't let him know I was in pain, it was strange and weird. He would think I was insane.

A buzz sounded as we approached the halfway mark to his house, he reaching into his pocket and pulling out a phone.

"Hello?" He answered it, seeming confused.

He was then quiet for a few moments, expression changing from relaxed to mildly alarmed.

"Okay, sir. We're coming now."

He ended the call and put the phone back in its place, facing me.

"Your father needs us at the tower. It's an emergency."

My eyes widened in shock and fear. "An emergency? Is he hurt?"

He shook his head. "He didn't give me details. But we should get going."

He glanced about the immediate area, finding a trustworthy place to stow his pack of belongings so we wouldn't be weighed down by it, and then we began to rush toward Borg Industries.

Was he attacked? Did he get injured?

Was there a fire?

Were they being robbed?

Oh so many things could go wrong at the tower.

Even the droids that resided there could glitch and cause chaos...

But as we approached the masks e building nothing peaked my interest.

I did not sense danger, not even in the slightest.

"Zane...are you sure he said it was an emergency?"

He was just as bewildered as I was. "I heard him say it."

We walked up the front steps and into the tower and everything inside seemed to be in perfect order, the drones running about doing their tasks, the clerk also completely at ease, and, in the far right of the room, leafing through a cabinet, was Cyrus Borg.

We approached him.

"S-sir?" Zane asked, tapping him lightly. "You called me saying there was an emergency?"

He turned to us, smiling and adjusting his glasses. "Oh, yes I did call you. But I fibbed. It was just to assure you both came to see me."

He looked at me with a warm expression. "Hello PIXAL."

I nodded my head respectfully. "Father."

Cyrus clicked his tongue. "I'm sure PIXAL has failed to tell you, Zane, that today is the day of her birth."

He glanced at me. "No, I was not aware."

He gestured to us, rolling past toward the elevator. "Come, I bear gifts!"

To be completely honest I had forgotten that today was that day. It was so rarely spoken of and only came once a year, like Christmas but much less glorified.

Now I just felt embarrassed.

We all fit into the elevator with great ease. There was enough room in it for us all to lay down if we so pleased, and Cyrus pressed the button for the top floor; his office and living space.

"Forgive me in advance for the bumpy ride." He said, chuckling. "This thing has been on the fritz, and I've been unable to find someone qualified enough to fix it."

"It is fine." Zane assured. "We are in no rush."

I was, but I didn't say anything. I just wanted to go back to his home and rest.

I felt like I could sleep forever.

Ding~

The elevator rang out when we reached the desired floor, the doors opening right into Cyrus's office.

"Now I don't have much for you PIXAL, and I apologize, but what I did get you I think you will enjoy. And then after you open it you can be on your way."

I sighed. "Alright, father."

He rolled to his desk, swiftly returning to me with an elegant tin.

"Here you are." He said, handing it to me and eagerly awaiting the unwrap.

Though it was not really wrapped, only tied expertly with a ribbon, but it had been done by one of the droids.

I found the end of the bow and pulled, the frilly bow coming loose in one fluid motion. Then I removed the lid. Inside the box was lain a three piece set of very lovely hair accessories, intricately decorated.

"They're handmade, silver alloy." Cyrus explained. "Inlaid with just a hint of emerald to compliment your features. Th-the two clips interlock with the ring, it's...a mildly over-glorified ponytail, but..."

I went to him and wrapped him up and a hug.

"They are lovely, thank you, father."

He sighed with relief, hugging me back.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried you wouldn't like them." He leaves back from me, beaming bright. "I can put them in for you if you wish?"

I returned his blind happiness, handing the box to him and sitting down with my back facing his direction. I felt like a child but I supposed that was what birthdays and gift giving did to someone.

As he clipped them in he spoke.

"And I do know that your hair is platinum, almost white. I did not mention but it may have been obvious that the silver was tarnished a little so it wouldn't fade in and disappear."

"I saw it but I didn't make the connection."

He clapped. "Done!"

I stood and turned to him so he could assess his work.

"Fantastic! It works I'm so glad. Commissioned pieces are always difficult to predict in terms of quality."

He waved a hand at Zane. "Come, on this box..." He continued, giving it to Zane. "Is the instructions on how to use it. Perhaps you could show PIXAL later?"

"Of course."

Cyrus sighed, pulling at his turtle neck to adjust it. "W-well I'm sorry to have made you come all this way for such a silly thing. But you've been gone so long PIXAL I just missed you." He hummed. "But it is late, you may be on your way now. Rest is necessary for bright young minds."

I smiled, this time less childishly. "Yes I suppose it is."

Zane took one of my hands in his and we turned to go, he waving and saying goodbye.

The elevator dinged once more as we pressed the button to go down, and the doors opened for us with a soft click.

I entered quickly, he shortly after and we began to ride down the heavily shifting luxurious cube.

"It is quite bumpy isn't it..." Zane mused aloud, hanging on to the side rails for support.

"Yes it is." I replied, starting to worry again about the stability of our relationship.

I knew I should be worrying about our safety at the moment but what point was there in being safe if he didn't care for me any longer?

At the exact moment of that thought the lights in the elevator flickered, but stayed on even as the room screeched to a halt. We were no longer going down.

"Zane...?" I ask worriedly, clinging to his arm. "Are we safe?"

He looked around the room, just as nervous as I. "I do not sense a danger..."

The intercom fizzled and out from it came Cyrus's voice.

"Okay I didn't anticipate this happening..." He said. "The elevator has locked up and it will be a few hours until someone can come to get you out. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's alright, sir. Accidents happen."

I nudged him. "The speaker only goes one way..."

"Oh." He replied with a chuckle. "Sorry."

I laughed with him, his tiny fault amusing for the moment.

But we were stuck now, and for a while too...

My stomach sank with the feeling of dread.

I imagined the worst of scenarios. I couldn't shut it down.

The feeling that he was going to leave me.

We stayed apart now, not holding hands, not with our arms linked.

We didn't even speak for the longest time.

"Well..." He finally said after what felt like an eternity. "This is certainly the twist in events."

I managed a half hearted smile for him. "Yes, it is."

He shifted a hand into his pocket, nervously laughing and moving closer to me.

"Well...while we're stuck...I suppose it would be a good time to give you this..."

He pulled out his hand and revealed to me a box.

"I was going to wait until we returned home but...but this happened."

I glanced from it to him, timidly taking it after a few moment. When I opened the unexpected gift I was shocked beyond belief, it was a little pendant of the symbol on my favorite uniform.

"It's made of titanium...so it is strong." He took the necklace from the box and hooked it around my neck before taking my hands in his, I dropping the box.

"Strong like us. It may bend but the bonds it's formed will never break..."

I blinked back tears, covering my mouth with one hand.

"PIXAL!?" He leaned down to meet me at eye level. "What is wrong? Are you unhappy?"

I shook my head. "N-no." I stammered. "No I'm very happy." I lowered my hand, revealing a smile. "It's beautiful." I told him, taking the necklace from its box, discarding that and swiftly putting the gift in.

One of his hands brushed my cheek before falling to my waist with the other and pulling me close to him. "You are beautiful."

I giggled a little, blushing at his sweetness. Then I stood up on my toes, draping my arms around his neck and pulling him down into a needy kiss.

I was slightly teary when I pulled back, head bowed.

"You knew about today didn't you?" I asked.

"Y...yes I knew...I wanted to make it special for you."

I kissed him again, he finally responding to my advances by lowering his hands to my hips and pulling me against him.

"Oh...PIXAL...we aren't home..." He mumbled, pulling out of the kiss.

I stared up at him, tightening my grip. "So you...you don't want..."

I lowered my head, clenching my teeth so I wouldn't audibly sob, but the tears falling from my eyes was clear.

I backed away from him, covering my face.

I knew my sadness was misplaced, but I felt so unwanted and disgusting.

"P-PIXAL...?" He drew nearer to me, face expressing such worry, but I continued to move away.

"You don't have to pretend..." I blurted. "You don't have to be close to me if you don't want to."

He continued to get nearer, I no longer able to move away.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a soft voice, shifting to envelop me in his embrace, but I tensed and he ceased. "PIXAL what is wrong?"

I shook my head. "You pulled away. You said we aren't home..." I choked on a couple of weak sobs before continuing. "You do not want me to kiss you? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"NO!" He replied loudly. "God no, why would you think that!?"

I scrunched my face up to suppress a loud cry of emotional agony.

"Y-you're always gone...I don't know why I think..."

My whole body was shaking in my melancholy, my stress.

He leaned down, touching his forehead to mine.

"You want the truth...?" His body was pressed snugly up to mine, and he exhaled a mildly sharp sigh.

"I...I thought you were trying to...to make love to me. I was hesitant...

I flushed with heat, the front of his hips stiff against my leg, though he did not move to pleasure it.

"You're...aroused..." I stated bluntly.

He laughed a little, lightening the pressure he placed on my thigh. "Yes well...you arouse me..." He replied. "You are just so...graceful and...and everything about you is flawless..."

His cheeks were so reddened and he looked just as nervous as he had been our first time. "I feel so silly now..."

I wiped my eyes, smiling weakly and looking back up into his crystalline blue eyes. "I...I did want to...to do as you assumed...but I...I didn't want to say..."

"We are both rather shy I suppose." He said, pressing himself to me harder. "I...I do not want to be shy now..."

My eyes widened at his statement. "Zane?"

He paused. "I would do anything for you...and...if that means I must please you in this elevator then I will...I want you to be happy..." He swallowed hard as if trying to contain or suppress something. "I never want to see you cry...never for any fault I've made...or for any reason."

I was starting to warm up for him, and I shifted beneath his weight in anticipation.

"I will do my best to always keep you happy..." He added softly, hands moving to the back of my dress and undoing the zipper.

The fabric fell off of my shoulders, exposing my chest, mostly bare except for my bra and the gift he had given me.

"And until I end I will always love you..."

His hands lowered now to the backs of my thighs, he hoisting me up and mounting me on his hips. One of his hands reached to his front and undid his zipper.

"I-I suppose...we should stay dressed...a little so in case there is a camera..."

His stiff length was hot against my bare thigh, and I gasped at the feeling of it. I was still getting used to being sexually active with him.

He groaned my name quietly, adjusting me on his waist and moving my underwear a bit so he could place his shaft inside me.

"Ah!" I cried, gripping his shoulders tightly. It did not hurt so much now, as it was just a surprise, he felt even hotter inside me and the thickness of him throbbed steadily, making me blush.

"Z-Zane..." I breathed. "G-goodness."

He claimed my mouth with his, kissing me slowly, passionately, making me feel every action he performed with his lips and tongue.

I moaned into his mouth, the vibration of my sound traveling through both of us.

He pulled back, softly panting for air.

Then he returned, stroking the inside of my mouth with his curious tongue before moving his slightly chapped lips to my throat, teasing the tender skin there, and then down even further to my chest.

In this area he kissed the small round sensory nodes beneath my skin, each similar to a dime in size and color. Usually when these were tampered with it was extremely painful, but he treated them so gently that it was a new experience of sweet bliss.

I moaned loudly to approvingly protest.

"Did..." He began, voice wavering. "Did that hurt you?" He asked me, looking up for a confirmation.

"N-no. Zane please..."

"Hnnnn..." He replied lustfully. "N-never let me hurt you..."

He returned to his tender act, his body moving with a slow and steady passion against mine.

"Ahhh...Zane." I whimpered, gripping him tighter now. There was still pain as we made love, as we were not far from virgin and he was large as compared to my small frame, but he felt so good all at the same time, electricity sparking within me and traveling through my body as if by wire.

He begged my name again, tilting his face up and carefully grazing his teeth across my neck.

I cried out, needy, tipping my head back to give him access to whatever he wanted.

With my wordless permission he bit down on the delicate skin softly, pinching but not hurting.

My fingers raked hard through his hair, pulling his head closer.

I wanted him.

I had him but I wanted more.

He kissed the slightly aching area, offering tongue in just the right amounts.

The movements of his hips did not increase in speed, but in power that was a different story. His erection stroked the inside of me so deeply and thoroughly that I couldn't help but cry for him again, small tears lazily dripping from the corners of my eyes.

The pleasure he gave me rode hard through my loins and moved to my thighs. It was not orgasm quite yet, but it felt so perfect and right.

"You're crying again." He whispered, lifting a hand to cup a dampened cheek. "PIXAL..." His movements slowed and nearly ceased.

"No." I gasped, pulling him against me. "I'm okay, don't stop now, please?" I whined a little. "It's so good..."

He blushed for a moment, then hungrily and perhaps a little roughly taking my mouth on his.

Everything was hot, burning, his tongue stroking lovingly at mine in time with his steady thrusting.

I couldn't keep my breathing under control, I parted our lips and gasped for air, panting to his rhythm, the soft spot between my legs aching and throbbing with the promise of release.

And it delivered on its promise, the ecstasy powering through me, consuming me.

"Ahhhh-h-hh!" I wailed, my voice glitching as I did so.

His lips curled into a smile. "You are precious..." Was all he managed to say.

"Ahh! P-please. Please!"

He bit his lower lip, grunting through his own bliss.

"I will, I will..."

He rocked himself into me harder still, but yet slow and so so careful.

It felt to me as if his member had gotten stiffer and even thicker too, it stretching me and stimulating more pleasure in us both.

"PIXAL!" He begged, stomach seizing as our act continued. "Oh my god..."

I was close to my peak again, and I let him know, moaning and pleading for him to finish with me.

"Ggahhh!" He cried, groaning also as his release began to commence. "Ahh..."

He slowed even further, moving in such a way now that he directly stimulated my sweet spot.

"Zane? Zane!"

And as I had hoped, as we had before, we shared our final climax, our pleasure only intensified by that of the other.

He grew soft within me and his body relaxed, he holding me so close to him.

"I-I..." He stammered, struggling to find words for me.

"I...I do not...regret that...even a little..."

Our eyes met and we shared a loving chuckle.

We were being lewd by having done this here.

But I did not regret it either.

He pulled his length from me, zipping back up and then helping me to replace my dress properly when the intercom roared to life once more.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." Cyrus began. "The fire department is here to get you two out of there. I'm terribly sorry about your wait."

He smiled, looking to me and taking my hand.

"It is okay." He told me, taking my hand. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."


End file.
